Lullaby
by TheWonderBunny
Summary: Ryan creswell is a girl saved from herself.When her life is turned upside down and she's forced to move in with Jacob, she learns a lot about herself, and the beautiful boys in La push, escpecialy the youngest Seth. Rated M for Language in later chapters.
1. Black Bird

Jizzy: Hello people!! So this is my fourth fanfiction! If you don't count the ones I haven't posted!! Anyways, this whole story was inspired by a song on my ipod called Lullaby. It's by the Spill Canvas. I didn't even know what it was called until a couple of weeks ago actually because my friend put it on there for me. So anyways it's a Seth centered story with my OC Ryan So read and enjoy!! And please review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters...because if I did...well let's just say that they would be mentally scared for life!! Heheheh.

Chapter one: Black Bird

August 09'

It was all over. She would be dead soon and she'd never have to deal with anything ever again, she smiled, she would be in a blissful never ending sleep .That sounded nice right now. All she wanted was some sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey look Nessy, she's waking up!" Ryan Creswell's blue green eyes snapped open.

"Is she okay?" Ryan followed the sound to the source.

A beautiful girl of maybe seven or eight years was starring at her. She had bouncy auburn curls and the prettiest brown eyes Ryan had ever seen. She was sitting on the lap of an even more beautiful boy of maybe 19. He was tan and had the blackest hair ever. Darker then midnight, Ryan would come to call it.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Her voice sounded hoarse. It didn't sound like her at all. The boys eyebrows raised, he cracked a smile at the little girl on his lap. Was she his sister? She didn't look anything like him. Maybe she was adopted?

"I think she'll be fine," the boy said answering the little girl's earlier question concerning Ryan's health.

"Where am I?" Ryan asked again.

"Home," the little girl smiled.

"Well, you're at her home," the boy said. So they weren't related?

"I should be dead," Ryan's voice came out harsher then she would have liked.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know floating face down in a river was your idea of a fun time! Maybe next time I'll let you drown!" He yelled angrily.

"I didn't ask you to save me," Ryan said quietly.

"No, you didn't, but that's what good people do. They help other people. How was I supposed to know you were trying to kill yourself? Besides, what kind of example would I be setting for Nessy if I just let you drown?"

"You didn't want to live?" Nessy asked.

"No. I didn't."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"For what possible reason would a sixteen year old girl want to kill herself? You aren't pregnant are you?"

"No! And it's none of your business!"Ryan yelled.

"Yeah, well I just saved your sorry a-" Jacob stopped what he was about to say when the door opened.

Ryan was sure the man who walked in was a male modle, he had blond hair and kind eyes. He couldn't have been older then 35, he smiled warmly at her and sat in the arm chair next to the bed she was laying in. He reached out a hand and swept her blond bangs away from her forehead. He touched something, and it hurt. Badly.

"You've got stitches right there," he explained," you also have them in your arms, the small of your back, on your left cheek, and then on your neck," he smiled sadly," You had a pretty rough ride down that river."

"Yeah I guess I did," Ryan whispered to herself.

"You're lucky you didn't die," said another male voice.

Ryan looked up to see a guy around the age of maybe 18, he had auburn hair that looked tousled. His eyes were gold like the blond man's. His face was pale, and he was frowning at her.

"_Maybe I wanted to die,"_ Ryan thought madly.

"No one truly wants to die," the boy said.

"W-what?"

"No one truly wants to die," the boy repeated.

"Edward," the blond one said," Why don't you go get our patient a glass of..."he looked at her.

"...Water...please," Ryan asked.

"Sure," the boy smiled at her and left the room.

"Sorry about Edward," the blond one said," I've been your doctor all the while you've been here. I hope you don't mind that I've been making all of your medical decisions without your consent."

"Like...?"

"Well...I've been medicating you."

"With what?" Ryan asked, she'd seen millions of movies where they medicated people and they died.

"Morphine stuff for the pain."

"Oh."

"So, I'm sure you'll want to be out of here as soon as possible."

"Yeah...kind of."

"Where do you live? We can contact your parents, you've been here for about four days now."

"Four days?!"Ryan couldn't believe she'd been out that long.

"Yes."

"I...I don't have any parents. Just an aunt that lives in South Carolina."

"Where're you been staying?"the tanned boy asked.

"No where. Just kind of back packing I guess," Ryan couldn't believe she was telling them this.

"BACK PACKING!! ARE YOU INSANE!! THERE ARE WOLVES AND MOUNTAIN LIONS AROUND HERE!" the boy yelled the loudest yet.

"Yes!" Ryan yelled back," I know that!"

"But yet you camped out anyway? I guess you thought maybe the animals would get to you before you had to off yourself huh?"

"Jacob, that's enough," this time there was a brunette girl in the room," don't make her talk about stuff she doesn't want to."

"Yeah, like us not knowing why she was in that river was top secret."

"Jake! I said enough! Can't you just be nice to her? She's had a rough week," she smiled warmly at Ryan.

"Fine."

"Well," the doctor said after a short silence," I have some paper work that I need to take care of at the office. I'll see you all tonight," he waved at the four of them and left the room.

"My name is Bella, what's yours?" She held her hand out.

"Ryan Creswell, nice to meet you...I guess," Ryan took Bella's hand in her own and shook it.

"Ryan? Isn't that a boy's name?" Jacob asked.

"JAKE! I'm sorry, he's not very considerate of other people. I think Ryan is a nice name for a girl."

"Thanks my mother thought so to."

"So, do you live around here?" Bella asked.

"No. I lived in Colorado until my mother died. My little sister lives with my Aunt Mia now. I came here."

"After Carlisle releases you, do you have anywhere to go?"

_"No,"_ Ryan thought," Yeah, I can go to my aunt's."

"You're lying," Jacob said.

"Why would she lie?" Bella asked madly.

"Because as soon as she's out of here she's going to off herself, and do it right this time. Am I right?" Jacob looked kind of smug.

"I...you. yes," Ryan couldn't lie, it was one of her faults, you could see a lie on her face as clear as an open book. That's what her mother had called her, her little novel.

"Well then it's settled," Bella smiled.

"What's settled?" Ryan asked only half afraid of what was to come.

"We are going to find you some place to live. Then you can be happy again, and not suicidal! How does that sound?"

"You just can't make people not hate their lives Bella," Jacob said seriously.

"Well I am. And you are," Bella looked sternly at Ryan," don't worry you'll like it where I'm sending you, and it's not far from here, so you can visit!"

"Are you sending her to Charlie's?" Jacob asked.

"Grandpa?" Nessy asked for the first time in a while.

"Nope," Bella had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Where?" Jacob was confused now.

"Ryan, do you know a lot about Indians?"

"Indians? Like old western Indians?" Ryan asked.

"That kind exactly!"

"Bella! She is not living with me!" Jacob yelled.

"I'm not living with him!" Ryan agreed.

"Well you can't stay here. Not enough...uh rooms. And Jake has plenty of room since his sisters moved out. Plus there's a high school there! It's perfect, and I won't take no for an answer!" Bella looked like she meant it.

"Your starting to turn into Alice, Bells," Jake said madly.

"No I'm not!" Bella snapped.

"Fine. I'll take her, but you have to give me five days to get the house ready for her...and uh..everyone else."

"Deal."

"No! No deal! Don't I have a say in this?! I mean I don't even know you people! This is like kidnapping!"

"No it's not, we are giving you a fresh start, a way to start your life over. You should be happy."

"Yeah, you're lucky Bella cares this much, because I don't."

"You don't have to be mean to her Jake."

"Whatever. Just make sure she knows what she can and can't do. I have things to take care of."

"Fine."

Jake left the room leaving Ryan and Bella alone.

"I'm not trying to ruin your already dead life. I'm trying to save it okay?"

Ryan didn't say anything. She couldn't, she was crying to hard.

"What?!" Bella sounded panicked, like she didn't know how to handle crying people.

"I...No one has ever been this caring!! I've never had anyone but my mom and sister ever say that they would take care of me, and my sister is seven years younger then I am!"

"Well...get used to it. We're going to be helping you a lot more. So don't try to strangle yourself with the bed sheet before you get out of here."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Jizzy:WHOOO!! Okay so it's done! How did you guys like it? Was it good so far? This is nothing like the chapter I have written out on the piece of paper I have in front of me!! Hahah. My chapters always seem to change once they get onto the computer, whoo.

Okay, tell me what you think!


	2. I get by with a little help from friends

Jizzy: Hello there!! So this is chapter two of Lullaby!! Thank you to Animegirlkiki and Waterbird13 for their reviews, this chapter is for you guys!!

Chapter two: I get by with a little help from my friends

But apparently they did think she was going to strangle herself with her bed sheet, because for the rest of the week she was there, she had a body guard everyday, to guard her from herself she had guessed. Tuesday was the first day of her imprisonment.

**TUESDAY**

On Tuesday Ryan met Emmett. He had looked like a pro wrestler to her. He came into her room when she woke up at 7:00 that morning, and the two of them hadn't said a word to each other until around 3:00pm, when Emmett turned on the TV. in her room to watch a football game.

"Who's that guy?" Ryan had asked when one of the football players ran with the ball.

"Tony Romo," Emmett answered.

"Tony Romo?"

"You've never heard of Tony Romo?" Emmett looked appalled.

"Of course, but Tony Romo is a homo," Ryan snickered at her own personal joke.

When she had been going to school in Colorado, two of her best guy friends had went on about him, and Devin, had made the mistake of telling Bryce that Tony romo was indeed a homo, Bryce being the Tony Romo fan had interrupted the whole trig class to defend him.

"I mean seriously," Ryan continued," Who dates blond bimbos with no substance?"

He laughed, his laughter surprised Ryan, it was loud and booming and it sounded like thunder," I'm married to one," Emmett said still laughing.

"What? A blond bimbo with no substance?" Ryan couldn't believe he was married.

"Well, I wouldn't say any substance, but Rose defiantly likes her face... if you know what I mean,"

"YOU'RE MARRIED?!" Ryan still couldn't believe that this man, who didn't look any older then Bella was already married.

"Why so shocked? I am a very good looking individual with amazing qualities," Emmett laughed.

"Yeah but..."

"So you agree?" Emmett asked.

"Agree with what?"

"That I'm a good looking individual with amazing qualities?"

"Whatever..."Ryan looked at the floor.

Emmett laughed again," You aren't so bad...for a girl," Emmett laughed again.

"Yeah well you're okay for a meathead," Ryan laughed.

"At least I don't look like a gremlin."

"A what?"

"A gremlin. You've never seen that movie? The rabbit looking things that turns evil?"

"You're comparing me to a rabbit that turns evil? All I did was call you a meathead," Ryan teased.

"Well... you're more like a gizmo gremlin."

"A what gremlin?"

"Hang on, I'll go get the movie," Emmett left and about a minute later he returned with a movie in hand," It's movie time!"

**WEDNSDAY**

That was the day Ryan was introduced to a pair of siccors, an exfoliating mask, nail clippers, a nail file, hair dye, and Alice. The first thing Alice Cullen had done when she saw Ryan, was leave the room, and three minutes later come back in with a basket full of beauty products. She had taken one look at Ryan's hair and had said," That has got to go," and so Alice Cullen had spent her body guard duty making Ryan beautiful, in Alice standards.

The first thing to happen was Ryan's hair. It was a blond color, like wheat. Boring, but okay. Alice had cut and dyed it. It was now a honey blond that had highlights that were perfectly placed. The next thing was Ryan's actual face. Alice had put on mask after mask on her and rubbed it with every lotion and cream Ryan had ever seen.Alice had also fixed her chewed nails, waxed her eyebrows, and gave her feet a complete makeover.

Alice had then moved to Ryan's style, or lack of it as Alice had put it. The three shirts and two pairs of pants just weren't making the grade as far as Alice was concerned and she left the room with them saying that they had," Needed more material to burn."

Alice had taken up most of the day with her makeover and they were now done, and Alice was sitting in the arm chair next to Ryan's bed admiring her handy work. Then out of the blue Alice had prompted a game of rock, paper, and siccors.

"It'll be fun!" She said with a manic grin on her face.

"Sure," Ryan was more then happy to accept.

She decided to go with paper first, Alice went with siccors, Ryan went with rock, Alice went with paper, Ryan went with paper, and Alice went with siccors again. So was the pattern of the next 42 games of rock, paper, and siccors. Alice winning every time and Ryan saying that it was beginners luck.

"Yeah sure," Alice laughed,"Beginers luck. How many games do you have to play before you aren't a beginner in rock, paper, and siccors? 100?" she giggled a milk and honey giggle.

"Hahah, so you have like rock, paper, siccors intuition. Now we play my game!"

"Which is?" Alice was dying to hear this one.

"Chess!" Ryan declared proudly.

"Chess?" Alice still had a manic grin on her face.

"Of course. I was in the chess team for three years, and I only got beat once!"

"Well, get ready to be beat again!" Alice laughed.

"Yeah we'll see," Ryan giggled.

But sure enough out of the 18 games of chess they played, Alice won 17, and the one she didn't win was because she had let Ryan win out of pity, but Ryan had sworn it was because she was better then her.

**THURSDAY**

Thursday Ryan had met Emmett's wife, Rosalie. She was tall, blond, breath takingly beautiful, and all around vain. The only thing Ryan remembered from that day was the fact that Rosalie hadn't talked to her at all until Ryan had mentioned how nice Emmett was. She had agreed, but added that he was a retarded idiot.

**FRIDAY**

Friday Ryan had meet Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother and other adopted child of the Cullen's. Ryan was reading one of Edward's old as the dinosaurs themselves books when Jasper walked in. Ryan had been in a relatively bad mood, but once he walked in, she had felt like she just won the lottery. He smiled and sat down in the arm chair next to her bed.

"you're in a good mood," which surprised Ryan that he was actually right.

"Is everyone in this family a phsycic?"Ryan asked, her eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean?" Jasper looked mildly shocked.

"I mean Alice," Ryan said as if this fact was obvious.

"Alice has a good intuition," Jasper smiled," that's all."

"Mmmm hmmm, and Emmett secretly takes gymnastics lessons.(1)" Ryan smiled as Jasper did.

"Well, maybe you never know," Jasper smiled again and Ryan felt twice as happy.

"You know this whole family has little secrets," Ryan said.

"What kind?" again Jasper looked mildly shocked.

"Emmett snores."

"That's no secret."

"Alice reads old lady romance novels."

"Well...Alice has other hidden quirks besides that one."

"Ew."

"What?"

"Just...no never mind."

**SATURDAY**

On Ryan's last day in the house Esme Cullen was her watch dog, as Ryan had fondly come to referring them as.Esme had sat by her bed the whole time and the two of them did nothing but talk.

"What's the matter Ryan?"Esme had asked when she first sat down in the chair.

"You look like my mother, it's nothing much, just the way you sit and talk."

"Really? You must miss your mother terribly. If I'm not stepping over the line, may I ask how she died?"

"She had brain cancer. The first year was okay, she acted the same way she always did. She still smiled and played with us and taught her piano lessons. Then in the second year...everything changed. She got really sick and she never was awake to hear what happened at school that day...she just wasn't her. Then two months into her third year, she died. I mean we were expecting it.. but she had already lived for so long," Ryan wasn't sad, she had told this story to a million people.

Esme put her soft cold hand on Ryan's," I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. It doesn't even bother me anymore. I think it helps when I talk about it to. You know it keeps my head on my shoulders," Ryan thought about the last week," Almost."

"I wish I could say more then sorry, but I can't. I know just how it feels to loose someone. I lost my own baby."

"Is that why you adopted all of your children?" Ryan felt nosey asking.

"Well, I suppose you could say that,"Esme smiled as if remembering an inside joke.

"Does it feel the same? I mean having adopted children?"

"Oh, absolutely! I love them all so much!"

"That's good. I wouldn't know what to do with kids. I couldn't even take care of my little sister," now that did make Ryan teary.

"Little sister?"Esme asked.

"Oh yeah... She lives with our aunt mia now. I tried to be a replacement for mom because she was only three when she died, but I guess I'm not the maternal type,"

"Well, how old were you?"

"Eight."

"That's a lot of responsibility for an eight year old,"Esme said soothingly.

"Yeah."

"I'm sure she loved you all the same."

"I got to name her when she was born."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Ann. Ann Ryan, and my name is Ryan Ann. I thought it was cute."

"Me too."

--

1-okay I said Gymnastics because the guy who plays Emmett in the twilight movie,Kellen Lutz was also in Stick it, a movie where he played a gymnasts best friend.

YAY!! CHAPTER TWO IS DONE!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Touchdown Turnaround

Jizzy: Hello there! So It's been a while since I had time to upload a new chapter but here it is! Chapter three of Lullaby, Touchdown Turn around!

Chapter Three:Touchdown Turn around

"Well,"Jacob said dropping Ryan's duffel bag on the floor in Rebecca's old room,"This is now your room."

"Thanks Jake.I mean you didn't have to let me stay,but you did anyways, I owe you,"Ryan said looking down at her feet shyly.

"You don't owe me anything, I am doing this out of the goodness of my heart,"Jake said ruffling her hair.

"You mean out of fear of Bella? I don't get it, why do you do you always do everything she ask you to? I mean not that she ever makes you do to much, but sometimes it looks like you do it because you have to,"Ryan looked up at Jake waiting for an answer.

At first it seemed like he was mad for some reason and Ryan was going to tell him to just forget he shifted his wait from one foot to the other and then sat down on the blue sheeted bed and smiled down at Ryan and replied.

"It's that I owe her. A lot. I owe Bella everything,"Jake got up and stood beside Ryan again,"the bathroom is across the hall, help yourself to the kitchen, it really doesn't matter what it is you can eat it if you want. Paul is here all of the time too, so just ignore him."

"Paul?"

"Rachel's boyfriend, just ignore him, everything will be a lot better then,"Jake looked back at her before he closed the door,"If you need anything from me just ask okay?"

"Okay,"Ryan waved as he shut the door softly behind him.

Ryan picked up the duffel bag of clothes that Alice had given her. When she had been in the river, the clothes in her bag had fallen out and drifted away, and the clothes that did stick around Alice had burned in the fire place. Alice had given Ryan twelve different short sleeved shirts, sixteen long sleeved shirts, four sweaters, a nice winter jacket, and seven pairs of jeans not to mention the five pairs of shoes she had put in a different bag.

Ryan hung them all up and put them in the empty space in the closet and fell unto the bed. Everything would be had liked living on her own, even if it was in a tent in the woods, now she would be completely dependent on Jake. It was a weird feeling living with more then herself again.

Ryan lifted her head in the direction of her bedroom door when she heard the ruckus. It was definitely Jake yelling something about scarring someone, and one, no two others yelling something about seeing someone ,Ryan realized, the someone must have been rolled herself off of the bed and opened the door only to have Jake and two other boys fall into her room.

"Hi,you must be Jake's friends,"Ryan smiled down at them.

"Dude! You are hiding a girl in your house! Does Billy know yet?!"the taller of the two, although they were both pretty tall, asked yelling in Jake's ear.

"No! I was going over to Charlie's when you two came!"

"Dude, she's _hot_!" the shorter of the two whistled.

"Embry, keep it in your pants,"the taller one laughed at the shorter one who Ryan now knew was Embry.

"Aww, come on Quil we can't all have perfect girlfriends like you,"there must have been some inside joke about the perfect girlfriend thing because Jake and Embry laughed and the boy who Ryan now knew was Quil paled.

"Claire is not my girlfriend!"Quil shouted loudly.

"Mmm ,"Embry laughed.

"So what's your name?"Quil asked Ryan in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Ryan, nice to meet you."

"I'm Quil, and the stupid one beside me is Embry,"Quil said as he,Embry, and Jake got up off the floor.

"So how come you're living with Jake?"Embry asked.

Ryan was about to say that it was to diffucult to explain and hope they would drop the subject but Jake intervened for her.

"Shes a friend of Rachel's who needed a place to stay, so I offered to let her stay here for a little bit,"Jake said.

"How old are you?"Quil asked.

" 17,"Ryan answered.

"So are you going to school here?"Embry asked.

Ryan hadn't thought about school since she'd been at Bella and Jake's and they had told her not to worry about it, that she and Jake would worry about the school thing.

"She's enrolled at La Push High as a junoir,"Jake said answering for her once again.

"Really? It's not everyday that we get a new student, actually, we never get new kids, only kids I've ever talked to live on the rez, so you're a breath of fresh air,"Quil smiled.

"Thanks...I think,"Ryan smiled again and sat down on her bed.

"Hey you should come to our bonfire tonight!"Quil said suddenly.

"She can't come!"Jake yelled.

"Of course she can, Sam won't mind!"Embry said taking Ryan's hand and gently pulling her off of the bed.

"I don't care if Sam cares or not, she just can't come!"Jake yelled again.

"Then she can come as my guest,"Quil said,"Sam can get mad at me."

"It's not Sam that I'm worried about!"

"Oh come on,"Embry said,"Talia, Kim, Emily, and Rachel will be has nothing to worry about."

Jake's face grew even redder but he sighed,"Fine, but I don't want you two whining to me if Sam yells at you two."

"Done deal my man!"Embry yelled.

"Come on, you'll have fun,"Quil said.

"Did you even ask her if she wanted to come?"Jake asked, it looked like he was hopping she would say she didn't.

"I want to,"Ryan said instantly.

"Good, we can introduce you to everyone! You'll love Talia,Kim, and Emily,"Quil said taking Ryan's hand and leading her out of the house and through the woods.

"We aren't having a bonfire in the middle of the woods are we?"Ryan asked as she walked in between Quil and Jake.

"Nope, we're having it here!"Embry yelled as they stepped out of the woods and unto a sandy beach.

Ryan could see about 12 people standing and sitting around the fire all talking was until the oldest looking guy saw the four of them they reached the fire Ryan stood nervously behind Jake, not wanting to look at any of the people there,because it seemed like they were looking at her.

"Who is this?"the oldest boy asked looking down at her.

Jake stepped forward and stood eye to eye with him,"She's here as my 's going to be living with me for a while."

The older boy raised an eyebrow and looked at Sadie curiously,"What's your name?"

"Ryan. Ryan Creswell."

"Well Ryan, I'm Sam. It's nice to meet you,"he held out his hand for Ryan to shake, and she did.

It was the like the times when she touched Jake, his hand was so warm it felt like he had a fever she dropped his hand as quick as she could, he sure didn't look like it was nice to meet turned his attention to Jake,"I need to talk to you three,"Sam said looking at Quil, Embry,and Jake.

They all nodded. Jake looked at Ryan. She must have looked terrified because he placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly. He walked off with Embry, Quil,and looked over her shoulder to see 12 people all starring at her.

She was alone.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Jizzy:So how'd you like it? This is probably going to be the shortest chapter in the whole story, I was going to add more, but I have a french test tomorrow that I think I should study for!

Please please please review! You have no idea how much the reviews help me to write the chapters of this story! Thanks!!


	4. Let It Roll

Hey there!!! Hope every one had a great Thanksgiving? I know I did, hahah. It was great actually, lots of food and games and family all the usual Thanksgiving so I actually rewrote chapter four like eight different times, and that's why it took so long, but here it is!

This Chapter is called Let It Roll, Cori, yes I used an All time Low Song, Just For You!!!!

Chapter Four:Let It Roll

Alone.

That was the one word that stood out the most in Ryan's head as she stood in the middle of the big group of rez teens, and to make everything worse then it already was, they were all starring at felt like she was the main attraction at a freak show, like she was the bearded lady or somehting.

Ryan's thoughts began to race, what if they hated her?What if they didn't want a non-Indian girl on their rezervation?Would they run her off?Could they run her off?Ryan was begining to panic, she never did like to be put on the spot and when she was she tended to over-react, she had gone to the doctors more then once and he had told her she was just having regular panic attacks.

She had medicine to take for it, but she'd left it at the house.A lot of good that did took a deep breath, it would be okay if she could just brearh, she closed her eyes and thought,when she opend them, they wouldn't be looking at her, she counted to ten opend her eyes and to her horror they were still starring.

She began to sway from side to side, she did this often, pass out that was.

"Hey, are you okay?"Ryan turned around to see a tall girl with long straight balck hair and the darkest eyes ever looking at her, she looked like Disney's Pocahantas.

"I think I am..."Ryan said slowly.

"Here, why don't we go sit down by the water, okay?"

Ryan nodded and let the girl grab her elbow and lead her down to the beach, she sat down so the cold frothy water touched just her toes and patted the sand beside her, motioning for Ryan to do the same, she did.

"Sorry about them, they can be a little intense."

"N-no I think I'm okay thank you."

"No problem, I've lived here my whole life and some of them still scare me.I'm Talia Blackbird by the way, nice to meet you,"she held out her hand for Ryan to take.

She did,"I'm Ryan Creswell, I live with Jacob Black now."

"Oh that's right!I remember him saying something like that a couple of days ago...hey wait here for a second okay?"Talia stood up and ran towards the group of teens.

She was back in less then a minute, with three boys by her they all looked kind of the same, the only difference was their hair and their height.

"This is Ben, my boyfriend."Talia said pointing out the tallest of the boys.

He was probably around 6'7", had long black hair that was tied back into a pony tail, bronzed skin, dark eyes and a big smile.

"This is Max Allister,"Talia said pointing to the second boy.

He was a little shorter then Ben, had short butch cut hair, a big welcoming smile and the same dark skin and eyes.

"And this is Cameron Chelsea."

Cameron was almost as tall as Ben was, had shoulder length black hair and the same skin and eyes as the rest of them, just like the others, his smile was warm and playfull.

"Hi...I'm Ryan."

"Yeah, we know,"Ben smiled.

"So Colarado, what brings you to our humble little rez?"Max asked as he plopped down beside Ryan on the beach.

"My dad is away in Europe for work, and Rachel offered to let me stay here, with her father and brother."

"Europe really?Wow are you like,rich?"Cameron asked as he sat on Ryan's other side.

"Ha, that's a laugh,me rich?No, his boss just sends him all around,"it was getting easier and easier to lie.

"Oh, well that's good, you know that he can go see the world, most of the kids on the rez haven't even been further then forks,"Talia laughed as she and Ben sat down in front of them.

"Yeah, Jake said something about that..."Ryan giggled nervously.

"So, how about a sand castle compition?"Cameron asked suddenly.

"A what?"Ryan asked dumb-founded.

"We have one whenever we come down to the beach, we try to see who can make the best sand caslte without buckets or water, you can be on my team!"Talia exclaimed excitedly.

"O-okay."Ryan stood up and followed Talia to a more remote part of the beach, the others followed.

"Okay we have ten minutes to build a kick-ass castle without a bucket or shovel, and in the end Ben will tell us who won, okay ?"Talia asked, Ryan nodded,"Go!"

Cameron and Max were working fast,Cameron making the sand wet and Max slowly building up the sides of the castle, Ryan had never even made a sand castle,let alone one by hand.

But after the ten minutes were up and she looked at her and Talia's castle, she was somewhat pleased, even though it looked more like a barn, but it great to 's castle however was fantastic, it actually had towers and everything.

"Aww,"Talia sighed,"We'll win next time."she laughed lightly.

"Yeah, sure."Ryan was elated,next time, there would be a next time. Talia actually liked her.

"Oh wait! Here!"Talia said as she plucked something off of the beach and handed it to Ryan.

Talia dropped a small crab the size of a small rock into Ryan's hand what was she supposed to do with a crab?

"I have seven of them...well actually I have six, because Max ate one they're good pets and really easy to take care of, and I know Rachel has a big fish tank you can put him in."

Ryan looked at the crab, it was small and beige she wasn't so sure that it would make a great pet, but she liked looked up and smiled a thanks at Talia.

"I like him."

"Good! Just don't let Max anywhere near him!"Talia yelled playfully.

"I told you it was a dare!"Max yelled back.

"So you like it?"Talia asked.

"Absolutly, thank you."

"Oh, here comes jake, I thinks he's coming to get you."

Ryan looked up and sure enough there was Jake standing over her, smiling, though it looked a little forced.

"Are you ready to go?"He asked.

"Bey guys."Ryan got up, brushed the sand off of her pants and followed Jake away from the beach and back into the woods.

"Do you like them?"He asked suddenly.

"Yeah, they're really nice, Talia especially."

"Yeah, they are pretty nice I guess, did they tell you anything wierd?"

"Like what?"

"Like old rez urben legends."

"No, I don't think so, the only thing Talia told me was about the old lady that lives across the road from you, I think she said her name was ?"

"Yeah, watch out for her, she's the rez gossip."

Ryan smiled,"I will, thanks."

After a while of walking in silence Jake took intrest in the crab resting neatly in the palm of her hand.

"What's that?"he asked.

"Talia gave him to me, she said they made good pets."

"Rachel has a fish tank you can put him in."

"Thanks."

"So,"Jake said after a long silence,"what are you going to name him?"

"I think I'll name him Jake, how does that sound?"Ryan asked smiling up at him.

"It sounds great."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;

So, there's chapter four!!! Hope you all like it!!

I'll make sure to post chapter five as soon as I can! Thank you all for reading!

Next chapter Ryan goes to the rez high school!


	5. Slow

Hey There People! Me Again! Okay so I had a few people tell me that I had some

um...missing words that made the last chapter a little confusing. So I promise to go over this chapter more carefully so that doesn't happen again! Okay so you guys have seen the Twilight movie right? Well the one song playing during the ballet scene where Edward is sucking out the venom, it's called 'let me sign' and Robert actually sings the song and he made it for the movie...and why am I talking about this, I don't know. But that song is amazing so you should all go download it!

Chapter Five:Slow 

Ryan looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had on a long white sleeved shirt, a knit sweater, jeans, and a pair of leather boots. If Alice was anything, it was a great fashioner. Ryan sighed, well it was better then here two shirts and one pair of jeans. Ryan looked at her face closer, there were some bruises and a few scratches that marked her face and neck, but nothing that stood out to bad.

She grabbed the messenger bag full of notebooks, pencils, pens, papers, binders, and markers that Bella had filled off of the bed and walked out of her bedroom closing the door behind her softly. She was pleased to see Jacob on the couch, awake, watching the news on the television. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Well look at you!You don't look like you were floating face down in a river less then a month ago!"

Ryan wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or not,"To bad you do,"she shot back.

"Ouch, that really hurts,"Jake laughed it off,"you should be going, you don't want to be late on your first day of school."

"Yeah, I'm going right now. See you later Jake."Ryan picked up her bag and headed out of the door.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Ryan starred in disbelief at her Bio Chem teacher. Mrs. Tangent was a plump lady with bright orange horn-rimmed glasses, bright blue eyeshadow,red red lipstick, and the reddest shade of blush Ryan had ever seen.

"Hello hello! And welcome back to your first day of school! I'm Mrs. Tangent, your Bio Chem teacher, and I'd like to welcome you all back to a wonderful new school year!"

Ryan glanced across her table where Talia, and a girl named Kim were sitting. Talia smiled apologetically, and Kim rolled her eyes at the teacher and then giggled softly. Ryan had just met Kim earlier that morning, not even half an hour ago, and she was already getting along with her great.

"We're going to have a ton of fun!"Mrs. Tangent said going on and on about the new school year.

"Tons of fun?"Talia scrunched her nose,"Seriously?"

"I think she's on to much medication."Kim said jokingly.

"Kim! What was that I heard?"Mrs. Tangent stormed over to the girls table, with her hands on her hips.

"Only that anyone who didn't like this class, would have to be crazy,"Kim lied smoothly.

"Well,"Mrs. Tangent said calming down,"That's absolutely right! So you all had better like this class!"She yelled loudly, she waited for anyone to protest.

Just as she was about to yell again about the paradise that La Push High was, a boy stumbled through the door. He was tall, lean, tan, had shaggy black hair, dark dark eyes, and a cute lopsided smile. Ryan couldn't keep her eyes off of him, the way he moved, the way he smiled, it all seemed very foreign. He looked nice, in more then one way. Ryan mentally slapped herself, boys like that always looked nice, but they rarely were.

"Ah, Seth darling, welcome!"Mrs. Tangent laughed happily as she stretched her arms out for the boy to hug her.

"Bi polaaaar..."Talia sighed in a low whisper.

"Sorry I was late, I forgot about my alarm clock, so I woke up late this morning, and then I couldn't find my bag..."He handed her a pink slip of paper.

"Oh, that's fine dear, please take a seat wherever you'd like."

"Oh!"Kim huffed quietly,"Of course Seth gets to pick his own seat."

Seth took a look around the room to find his seat, there were only two open, one across the room, and one beside Ryan. He looked over at Ryan's table. It took a while for her to notice that he was looking at her and not the seat. She ducked her head, and tried not to look at him. It was already bad enough being new, she didn't want to be labeled as a freak.

"He better sit here,"Kim seethed.

"Don't worry, here he comes."Talia sighed happily as Seth took the seat across from her and next to Ryan.

"Okay, now that, that's settled, I'd like to introduce you to the subject of Bio Chemistry! It rather easy actually..."

"Hey," Ryan heard the boys voice by her ear, she could feel his breath on her neck too,"Are you new here?"

Ryan shifted in her seat to face him, he was even better looking close up,"Uh, yeah, I just moved here from Colorado. I was staying with some uh friends before I moved onto the rez."

"Anyone I know?"He asked giving her the lop-sided smile he had worn when he barreled into the room.

"Maybe, I was staying with the Cullen's, and then I moved in with Jacob Black, I'm a friend of Rachel's, but Billy wanted to get the house ready for me, so Bella let me stay with her and her family."

He seemed a little surprised at first, but then his face relaxed,"Yeah. The Cullens are good people."

His facial expression seemed to soften more,"So you're friends with Rachel huh? What's your name?"

"Ryan. Ryan Creswell."

"Well Ryan Creswell, I'm Seth Clearwater. Nice to meet you."

"Like wise,"Ryan smiled.

"Ryan, is there something you and Seth would like to share with the class?"Mrs. Tangent asked looking over the top of her glasses at them.

"No, Mrs. T, I was just welcoming Ryan to La Push."

Mrs. Tangent smiled,"Well, how nice you are Seth, well go ahead, tell her what she needs to know,"and Mrs. Tangent went back to teaching whatever it was she was teaching.

"You see how he does that,"Kim hissed,"totally unfair! He is such a teachers pet."

"I am not,"Seth said quietly,"I can't help it if she likes me."

Talia looked over at the two of them,"You wanna know what I think?"Talia asked, they all looked at her,"I think that that whole relationship right there, is illegal."

"Ew, Talia, I would never sleep with Mrs. T!"Seth yelled quietly wrinkling his nose.

"She'll probably just tie him down, and rape him,"Kim laughed.

"Okay, not funny anymore guys, and 'sides, I think you're creeping Ryan out."

Ryan looked up, just now fully aware of the conversation that was taking place at their table. She smile meekly and ducked her head down again, so she wouldn't have to look at Seth any longer then she had too. The rest of the class went about the same, Talia and Kim saying embarrassing things and then Seth trying to defend himself, telling Ryan that it either didn't happen like that or at all to try and save some pride. She would just smile up at him meekly and then turn her attention back to Mrs. Tangent.

The bell rang, making Ryan jump. Talia and Kim giggled a little and Seth just smiled sheepishly, as he too laughed. Ryan grabbed her things and ducked out of the room as soon as possible, she had only one class left to lunch, and then she had one class after that and then she could leave for home.

Ryan stepped into her next block class, Algebra two, only to find Seth sitting at one of the tables, each table had two seats, and the one next to him was empty. He looked up and saw her, and he waved her over to where he was sitting. Ryan hung her head in embarrassment, she was new, and already people would think she was flirting with every moving thing in the school.

"Hey why don't you sit here?"Seth asked as he pulled the chair back for her.

"Yeah, sure."Ryan smiled her meek little smile and sat down next to him.

The class ended and Lunch was next, Talia and Kim had caught up with Ryan in the hallway and led her to a table were Seth, Ben, Max, Cameron,Quil, Embry, and a boy Ryan didn't recognize were sitting. Kim took the empty seat next to the boy Ryan didn't know, and Talia took the one next to Ben, leaving Ryan squished in between Quil and Embry, and across the table from Seth. Quil and Embry were talking loudly about a boy named Collin, and Seth was paying attention, as though it were the most important thing in the world.

"So Collin is bringing the girl this weekend then?"Seth asked.

Talia's head snapped up,"Collin has a girlfriend?"It looked like she was surprised.

"When did this happen?"Kim asked, with the same level of surprise as Talia.

Ryan listened, not talking, just listening to the conversation that was going on around her. What she had caught of it was actually interesting. This Collin kid was a freshman in High School, this high school. He had gone to Olympia for some reason with his mother, and saw his girlfriend there, they'd known each other for only about a week, but already everyone was excited to meet her. Ryan picked at the food on her tray, why was everyone meeting this girl such an important thing? It seemed like everyone was pretty pumped about it. Ryan had learned the girls name too, it was Delia.

"So,"Embry said finishing the conversation,"How do you like La Push high school?"

Ryan stopped picking at her food to look up, she noticed that everyone was looking at her, waiting for her answer,"It's nice, I like how small it is, you get a chance to meet everyone."

"I hate how small it is..."Talia grumbled.

"You hate everything Talia,"Quil joked.

"I hate you,"she grumbled, quietly.

"So uh, do you guys have bon fires every time one of you gets a new girlfriend?"Ryan asked swallowing a piece of bread.

Ryan was confused by the reaction of everyone at the table. Talia and Kim started laughing, Quil, Jared, Embry, Ben, Max, and Cameron all twitched nervously. Only Seth kept a composed face, he answered her too.

"Yeah, it's kind of like a tradition, but we only hold them when one of...us gets a girlfriend, and no one but the existing couples and the new girl are allowed to come."

"So I guess that means I have to stay home then?"Ryan asked jokingly.

"Absolutely,"Jared said closing the subject of Ryan's going to the bon fire.

"It's kind of a tribe thing, sorry,"Seth apologized.

"It's fine,"Ryan snapped, then in a gentler voice she added,"I have to study for that test next Monday anyways."

Seth looked at her again with the same pitying expression on his face. Ryan didn't need pity. All she wanted to know was why it seemed like she couldn't go, when Seth, who she knew didn't have a girlfriend was going. It made her mad just thinking about it. Did they just not want her to go because it was an Indian thing, and she wasn't Native American? Whatever the reason, it didn't matter anymore.

The tension at the table became so thick in the air, that Ryan was sure the only thing you could cut it with would be a chainsaw. Talia and Kim tried to make the mood lighter by talking about Mrs. Tangent, but it only made the situation more awkward. Once the bell rang, Ryan stood up, grabbed her bag and walked out of the cafeteria as quick as she possibly could. She wasn't upset that she couldn't go, she was just confused.

Why did they treat the bon fire like it was some great secret?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ryan was still mulling over the possibilities of the bon fire secret when she entered her last class of the day. It was gym. She had always loved gym, she was actually good at most of the activities that went on during the class, and she was lucky, today was bad mitten, one of her favorites. Seth, she noticed, was in this class as well. She had four classes a day, and he was in all of them. How lucky she was. Their gym couch put them in pairs by order of last name, she was with Seth.

"So you any good at Bad mitten?" he asked smiling.

Ryan glared at him, was she any good at bad mitten? He was just like the rest of them, didn't think a girl was any good at the physical stuff just because she was a girl. Well she'd show him. The game started out slow enough, the people they were playing weren't much good, so Seth and Ryan did pretty well.

Ryan though, was still planing on getting Seth back for the earlier remark. When the birdie came her way, she hit it, but not without letting her racket go right after she did. The racket flew out of her hand, and right into the back of Seth's head. Ryan smiled triumphantly and marveled at her great aim. Ryan waited for Seth to say something, or fall to the ground in pain, but he just turned, picked up her racket and handed it to her with a smile.

"I think you dropped this?"

Ryan looked at the racket with a look of pure hate, she snatched it from his hand,"Thanks."

He gave her another big smile,"You're welcome."

Ryan glared and took it back, the game went on, and after he talked to her, all happy and carefree like she hadn't tried to cause him any physical pain at all.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;

Ryan lay in her bed that night and thought about what had happened at school. She was unnaturally mean to Seth. She shouldn't have been, he was the one who was being nice to her. The lunch conversation still bugged her though. If all it was, was a welcome to our Indian family thing for new girlfriends, why did it seem like they were all hiding some big secret?

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Yay!!! Chapter Five already! Whoo! Okay so let me know what you think! Just hit that review button down there!

And thanks to Lecia and Carconee for reviewing last time!!! I'd also like to list the songs that I've used for the chapter titles so far.

Chapter one was called Black Bird, and it's by the Beatles

Chapter two was I get By with a little help from my friends by the Beatles.

Chapter three was touchdown turn around by Hello goodbye

Chapter four was Let It Roll by All Time Low,

and Chapter five is Slow, by Danger Radio

Thanks again, please review!


	6. Just One Of Those Things

Hey there! And welcome to Chapter six, of Lullaby!

Okay so normally I would just spout off about something that caught my attention recently, but I was sick today, and didn't do anything, seriously I think I slept the whole time, no worries though, I feel better now! Okay so I'm going to stop talking so you can read the chapter!

Chapter Six:Just One Of Those Things

The rest of the school week had been okay. Ryan had talked to Seth more then she had on the first day, and realized that he was actually a really nice guy, his whole nice act, really wasn't an act as she had thought. It was Friday now, and Ryan was still wondering about the bon fire, as it seemed that it was the only thing that everyone talked about anymore, was how excited they were to meet this Delia girl. Even Jake had said something about it a couple of times, he had told her that she would be staying with Bella and the others that day.

The bell rang ending lunch, and Ryan rushed to Gym, excited to see Seth again. It was weird how he seemed to talk to her more then anyone else. It was weird to that Jake had started to take notice to it, he'd even asked her how she felt about Seth, she had given him the "We're just friends." line, because after all that's all they were, just friends.

Ryan liked to call Seth her friend,she'd never really had good friends, and now that she was here, she did. It was nice, she'd even already had a girls night with Talia and Kim. When Seth walked into the gym she smiled. He caught sight of her and waved with a smile.

"Hey there. Ready to win another game of volleyball?" he asked jokingly.

"Sure, as long as you don't mess up like you did yesterday."

"Hey, sometimes I don't know the extent of my own strength."

"You lodged the ball in between the bars on the basket ball hoop, who does that?"

Seth smiled,"I do."

Ryan laughed, "Right, sure."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Ryan got to the house after school, Jake and Billy were gone, And There was a message on the answering machine. It was from Bella.

"Hey Jake, I know I was supposed to take Ryan tomorrow, because you uh...had things to do, but it looks like we have to make a quick hunting trip. So call me back okay?"

A quick hunting trip? Did they kill all of their food? Ryan laughed trying to imagine Bella, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie with guns, shooting little woodland animals. It was an amusing thought. She deleted the message, she would tell Jake when he got home...or would she? It was the perfect opportunity, tell Jake that Bella was going to pick her up later then was decided, and she would sneak off to the bon fire to see what the big fuss was about. Then she would sneak back home, and tell Bella that Jake got the message, and pretend like she'd never been out of the house at all. It was perfect, it was foolproof. Or at least that's what she thought.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Alright, I'm off Ryan, you know where to meet Bella right?"

"Yep, I'm all set, have fun Jake."

"I will, if you want to come back home, I'll be home by 11:00 okay?"

"Yeah sure. Don't worry, Alice has the whole night planned out."

"Well, that's good. Have fun then okay?''

"I will."

Jake slipped his shoes on and left the house. Ryan went to her room and waited there for a half hour. When she was sure she could sneak out without anyone noticing her, she opened her bedroom door and tip-toed out into the living room where Billy was sleeping on the couch. She grabbed a pair of clogs and slipped them on,

"Tennis shoes would make less noise." Billy said suddenly wide awake.

"Less noise for what?"Ryan asked trying to play it off.

"Well if you're going to go sneaking around a group of people with a great sense of hearing, you should try to be as quiet as you can."

"I'm not sneaking anywhere."

"I'm down with the kids, I know everything you do."

"Uh..."

"Go ahead, if you don't get caught, I won't tell on you."

"Thanks Billy."

"Sure thing, you would have found out sooner or later anyways, what with Seth imprinting and all."

"Uh, right." Ryan had no idea what he was talking about, but she slipped on the tennis shoes anyways and crept out of the house.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

When Ryan got to the beach, she stayed hidden, behind a big rock. She could see perfectly, but she was far enough away that if she did make a little noise, no one would hear her. Everyone that she knew was there. Seth, Jake, Talia, Kim, Jared, Ben, Max, Collin, Brady, Cameron, Leah, who she had found out was Seth's sister, Sam, Embry, Quil, Sam's girlfriend Emily, and Emily's niece Claire. Then she caught sight of Delia, Collin's new girlfriend, she was a tall girl, with straight black hair, brown eyes, and a splash of freckles on her face. She had a happy smile on her face, and she looked genuinely pleased to be there.

At first nothing special happened, they were just telling her stories, old stories about their tribe, something about the older tribe leaders being able to turn into wolves, and something else about the 'cold ones.' She payed more attention to the story about the third wife. It was a good story actually, and Sam was a good story teller. Ryan was about to give up and go back home, when Delia said something that caught her attention.

"Wait, so you guys are trying to tell me that you're werewolves?" Werewolves?

"Well...yes."Collin started.

"And that Collin imprinted on me, because I'm his one true love?" There it was again, the imprinting thing.

"Yes,"Sam said calmly.

"I want to see it."she said firmly.

"See what?" Leah asked.

"If you guys are werewolves,"she air-quoted werewolves," Then I want physical proof, show me."

Leah sighed," She has got to be the most difficult imprint ever."

"We'll show, you. You are apart of this family now, so you can be trusted." Sam said.

Ryan froze, Sam was going to show her that they were werewolves? Didn't he have to wait for a full moon or something?

Sam asked Collin to stand closer to Delia in case she fainted, he did. And then Sam did something Ryan never thought possible. It looked like he was vibrating or something. His frame blending in with the surrounding night, it was hard to tell where Sam ended and the open night started. Ryan closed her eyes, whatever was about to happen, she really didn't want to see it. She heard Delia let out a quiet gasp. Ryan couldn't take it anymore, she had to see what was going on. She opened her eyes, and where Sam had stood was now a big black wolf. It was huge, and furry. It was....terrifying.

Ryan stood up, and ran towards the house as fast as she possibly could. Her thoughts racing the whole time. But the most recurring thought was, What the hell was that? And the fear that they had heard her and they were now on their way to kill her because she knew some big secret. Half way through the woods. Ryan tripped. She wasn't normally clumsy, but it was dark and she was terrified. She sat down on the forest floor and touched her ankle, it hurt, bad.

Ryan sat there, frozen in fear, the tears pouring over her eyes and down her cheeks, they would find her, and then they would kill her. No one would ever know, no one would ever care, Jake would just tell Bella and the others that she had ran away again, and that would be that. No more Ryan Creswell. Ryan sat there and listened to the leaves crunch under someone's feet. They were close, and they would kill her. She was going to die.

Ryan whimpered when a big, tan wolf came into view. There was no use in screaming anymore, she would be dead anyways. The wolf looked at her, it whimpered to, it was probably one of her friends, they might actually feel bad that they had to eat her. She wondered idly which one of them it was, which one of her supposed friends would have her for dinner. The wolf took another step towards her, and Ryan smiled as blackness overcame her. Good at least she wouldn't be awake when she died.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ryan could hear the voices talking, paying no attention to her, she shut her eyes tighter and tried to block it out. Why couldn't they just let her sleep? Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She turned over, and buried her head deeper into the pillow it was on, trying to block out the sound. It didn't work. She gave up and opened her eyes. At first all she saw was white, and then she realized she was starring at a wall. She sat up.

"Thank God!" she heard someone yell.

"Seth, shut up!" that was a female voice.

"Ryan?" Ryan knew this voice, it was Jake.

"Is she okay? She's just sitting there."

"Ryan?" Jake asked again.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Oh thank god you're okay. When we found you I thought you had died," Seth said franticly.

"I'm not dead?" Ryan asked mildly surprised.

She heard Jake sigh,"Not his again. No sorry you aren't dead, we could have left you there for a mountain lion or bear if you would have liked that better."

"No one ate me?" Ryan asked again, more to herself then anyone else.

"Ew no," Leah cringed.

"You think we would actually eat you?"Seth asked, shocked.

"Well the big tan monster kind of scared me."Ryan said sarcastically.

"Big tan monster?"Leah asked, then she laughed,"She thought you were going to eat her! God Seth what did you do?"

"Listen, Ryan we have to talk."Jake said.

"No we don't."

"Excuse me?"

"We don't have to talk about anything, because nothing happened. I had a nightmare, sleep walked out into the woods, you guys found me and brought me back here. What's there to talk about?"

Leah smiled,"Works for me."

"But that's not what happened, Ryan we need to talk about this."Seth said.

"No,"Ryan yelled, narrowing her eyes,"We don't. I don't want to talk about it and neither do you."

"But I-"

"Seth,"Jake said calmly,"Let it go. She doesn't want to talk about it so we won't."

"Well now that that's settled, we can get her out of my room. I want to go to sleep." Leah said.

"Yeah, we're leaving. Can you walk Ryan?"

"I think I'll be fine," she said getting up out of Leah's bed.

"Ryan..."Seth said quietly.

"We are not talking about this," she said as she and Jake left Leah's bedroom and the Clearwater's house.

When Ryan and Jake reached their house she flopped down on the couch,"How much trouble am I in?"

Jake looked at her and smiled,"Well considering that I don't have to admit you to a phyce ward like I thought I would have, you're only grounded for the rest of the weekend."

"Jake?" she asked as he retreated to his room.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not eating me."

Jake smiled, and then he laughed,"Ryan, you have the craziest dreams."

She smiled, as she slowly drifted into sleep,"Yeah I know."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kay, so how did you guys like it? I think I had the hardest time ever writing that, I know it was short, but I didn't want to add to much to it, you know and it felt right to end the chapter there. So Tell me what you think! But please no flamers.


	7. Oceans

Hey there! Okay so I'm posting the seventh Chapter of Lullaby, and I know I think I've posted like three chapters just this weekend, but I don't think I'll be able to post for like two or three weeks after this so I wanted to put up as many as I could, to make you guys happy! So here it is, the Seventh chapter of Lullaby, hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter Seven: Oceans

September 09'

"Why the sour face gremlin?" Emmett asked as Ryan sat next to him on the Cullen's couch watching the football game with him.

"Apparently I'm getting another punishment for sneaking out of the house last month."

"Ouch, tough luck, you know you could always come over here and just tell Jake that we put you to work."Emmett suggested,

Ryan smiled at him,"It's a nice and tempting offer, but Jake would find out and then the punishment would get worse."

It had been almost three weeks since Ryan had snuck out and caught the boys at what they were doing, which she tried to forget about, vehemently. And Jake was still finding little ways for her to be punished for it. Now she was at the Cullen's, apparently Bella had talked to Jake about it and she had helped him with new torture strategies.

Of course Bella didn't really know what had happened, it was a good thing to,Ryan thought, she would probably never let Nessy around Jake again, and he did seem to be so very attached to the young girl. Emmett turned his head towards the stairs, Ryan could hear Bella and Jake laughing about something. Emmett smiled at her and switched the television Off and grabbed Ryan's text books off of the table beside him. She was supposed to be studying, but Emmett had given in and started teaching her football again.

Ryan laughed as he dropped the books in her lap. She opened it to a random page and started reading it. Just stuff about the cold war, which she had gone over last year in Colorado. Jake and Bella were now standing behind the couch, Jake had Nessy on his shoulders and Bella was reading over Ryan's shoulder. She guessed that by the snort Bella gave, she didn't believe she was really studying.

Ryan turned around and gave them her best sad smile, the one that seemed to say,"Please, don't be to harsh, I'm a frail little thing." She looked at Bella's face. It seemed to be softening. Bella smiled finally.

"So, we've decided that your punishment will be working in town."

"Working in town?"That was it? They couldn't do better then that? She'd been meaning to ask about getting a job anyways.

Ryan could hear Edward in the other room, laughing at something, Alice joined in,

"Yes,"Bella repeated,"you'll be working in town and you will like it."

Ryan smiled, Bella just looked like a little kitten trying to be a lion when she tried being mean or demanding, it was funny actually. But Ryan couldn't say anything, she'd play along. After all she didn't want to hurt Bella's feelings. Let her think that she was intimidating.

Edward laughed again in the other room.

"Okay...work. But uh...where am I going to find work in _forks_?" Ryan asked being completely serious.

"It's already taken care of."Bella said happily.

"I already have a job?"

"And you start tomorrow after school."Bella said again, obviously impressed with herself.

"There's the little matter of transportation too."

"You don't beat around the bush."Emmett laughed.

"Ha ha."Ryan teased sticking her tongue out at him.

"That's taken care of to."Bella said,a smug smile on her face.

Edward came into the room then, a small smile on his face. Alice trailed behind him smiling when she met Ryan's gaze. Edward came and stood behind Bella, wrapping his arms around her waist and bending down so that his mouth was right beside her ear. He looked up at Ryan,"We'll take turns taking you."

"Where exactly am I working anyways?" Ryan asked out of curiosity.

Bella smiled sheepishly,"Newton's sporting goods."

Edward seemed to tense a little, but Ryan ignored it. She had a job? She had never had time for one before, school in Colorado was a little harder then school on the rez and she had spent most of her time studying, but it was nice to think of herself as a working individual.

"That sounds nice. Thank you Bella."Ryan gave her a bright smile and stuffed her books into her bag," I think I should be getting home now, I have a ton of homework to do."

"Here I'll come with you,"Jake said.

"No it's fine, I can find the way back on my own,"Ryan could tell he didn't want to leave Nessy.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive! Don't worry I don't get lost that easily."

"Well...okay. If You do get lost,just walk back here okay?"

"I will."Ryan promised.

She let Bella, Nessy, Emmett, and Edward hug her goodbye and Alice had kissed her cheek softly. Ryan left the house and walked silently into the woods, it was the way they had come, she was sure of it. She walked through the forest, and then suddenly stopped. She had thought she heard something, but as she stood there now, completely silent, she couldn't hear anything.

"I have an over active imagination." she sighed to herself, but she walked faster, and now she was sure of it.

Was Jake just following behind, deciding to leave the house after all? Or was it a deer? Or possibly a bear? She stopped walking again, and this time, the footsteps grew louder, closer.

Ryan stood there unmoving, trying to remember anything from the self defense section they had had in gym. Amazingly she couldn't remember any of it. And gym was one of her good subjects to. Whoever it was must have been closer, as Ryan could hear even the snap of a twig now. She focused, on the count of three she would turn around and hit the first thing she saw, which happened to be Seth Clearwater's face.

"Holy shit!" she yelled grabbing her hand," Is your face made out of fucking rock!" she normally didn't curse like this, but she was surprised, and her hand hurt, and she had to take her anger out some way.

"Oh God, Ryan! I am so sorry!" he grabbed her hand and looked at it.

Ryan felt the pain easing up slowly, his hand felt like her own heat patch. But her hand still hurt enough to be mad. He looked at it for a couple more seconds and then let her take it in her other hand.

"Nothings broken, I swear. But we can go have Carlisle look at it if you want? Are you okay? God I thought you knew it was me when you stopped walking, I thought you were waiting for me."

"How could I know it was you, when my back was turned? I don't have eyes in the back of my head Seth." Ryan spat, her hand still throbbing.

"I should have thought about that, I'm sorry."

"Should have thought about it? God Seth you scared the shit out of me!"

"I am sorry." he said looking down at his feet.

Ryan looked up at him, it looked like someone had just ran over his dog. Ryan sighed, should he really be the one apologizing? She didn't think so. After all _she _had hit _him._ She sighed again and touched his hand gently. He looked up at her and grinned that lopsided grin she had first seen when he walked into her Bio Chem class. She liked that smile.

"It's okay. Just tell me when you're standing behind me next time okay?"

"Yeah, I can do that," he smiled again," Why don't I take you to my house and I can check that out for you again?"

Ryan nodded, after all she could let him have his peace of mind, let him know that he hadn't broken her hand. The walk there was silent, and Ryan realized that nothing between the two had changed. They still got along fine. They still were perfect friends. Seth opened the door and let her through.

"Sit right there and I'll be back with some ice."

Ryan nodded and watched as he disappeared towards the kitchen, she was sure. Once he was gone, she looked around the room, looking at the pictures that littered the fire place mantel and the walls. She picked up one of the photo albums sitting on the coffee table, it had the heading Family and Friends. Ryan flipped it to the first picture. It was a group one, three men, four small girls, one small boy,one woman, and a baby who was resting in the womans arms.

The small boy Ryan knew was Jake, and she could pick out Billy pretty quick too. The four girls were a little harder to pick out though. Ryan slipped the picture out and turned it around. There were names written there. Me with Seth, Harry, Billy, and Charlie, The girls, Rebecca, Rachel, Leah, and Bella, and Jacob.

Bella? Ryan flipped the page over again to look at the pale haired brunette girl. She couldn't have been older then five at the time. And now she recognized her. But the Bella she knew now was easily the most beautiful woman in the entire world, and this girl...well she was adorable no doubt...but not beautiful like Bella was. But it was obviously her.

Ryan flipped to the next page, it was Leah, Seth, and a man Ryan could only guess was their father. Leah was on his shoulders, smiling without a care in the world, and Seth had his knees hooked around his arm, hanging upside down. She smiled, it was a nice picture. She flipped the page. It was Leah, with Sam. They looked happy. Leah was wrapped in Sam's arms, kissing his cheek. It felt like a private picture somehow, so Ryan flipped the page.

This one was Seth and Jake, and who Ryan recognized as Quil, Embry, and Jared. They were laughing, throwing snow at each other. It was a nice picture, the man who Ryan had guessed was Seth and Leah's dad was in the picture with them. Ryan flipped the page, and then another. None of the pictures had their father in them anymore. Ryan wondered why.

"Do you go through everyones private things?"

Ryan looked up and saw Leah standing just feet away from her on the other side of the coffee table. She had her hands on her hips, and her short hair was littered with leaves. Her skin was slick too, she must have been running through the woods or something.

"N-no I didn't know it was private, I mean it was just sitting out here."

"Thought you could look through it because no one was here to catch you?"

"That's not it! I didn't know I wasn't supposed to look at it."

"I don't want you to touch anything else in this house, you might contaminate it."

Ryan's face flushed, whether it was out of anger or embarrassment she didn't know, but she was mad,"You don't have to be such an uncaring bitch all the time you know."

"Well when you're a full grown woman like me, you'll understand how you can be bitter and cold."

"Oh, you're a feminist. Isn't that cute."

"I would rip your head off right now if it wasn't for Seth..."

"If what wasn't for me?" Seth asked as he entered the living room with a bag of ice, a bottle of water, and a bottle of Tylenol.

"Nothing." Leah smiled stalking off to her room.

"Is she always like that?"Ryan asked letting Seth set the ice pack down gently on her hand.

"You mean is she always a mean bitter hag?" Seth asked playfully.

"Yeah, that."

"Only most of the time."he smiled handing her two of the blue gelled Tylenol and the bottle of water.

She washed the pills down with a sip of water and looked back at Seth," She got mad because I was looking at this photo album." Ryan said pointing to the one that she had been looking through,

"That is the photo album that has pictures of our dad in it, from when he was alive." Seth said.

Ryan froze, was that why Leah had been so angry?

"And from when she was dating Sam."

Oh.

"I'm sorry I really didn't know that it was private..."

"No, it's fine. Leah just likes to be over dramatic, it's the only thing she's good at."

"It's getting late...I should get back to the house before Jacob does...I'm supposed to be grounded."

"It's dark, do you want me to walk you?"

"No, that's okay. I'll see you tomorrow though?"

"Yeah probably. It's a small rez."

"Yeah, bey Seth." Ryan said closing his front door quietly behind her.

"Bey Ryan." he called to the door.

He sighed and flipped through the photo album that she had been looking through, of course all of the pictures of him were from when he was little and did the most embarrassing and gross things, like eating dirt and playing with bugs. He closed the album.

"I can't believe you imprinted on that." Leah said walking out into the living room.

"She has a name Leah."

"Oh that's right, stuck up princess. Do you even know anything about her?"

Seth was about to retort with an angry yes, but then he realized that he really didn't know anything about her besides her name, age, and where she'd lived before," I know enough."

"For all you know she could be some little runaway who's addicted to drugs."

"Just because you can't imprint Leah," Seth snarled madly," doesn't mean you get to take it out on those of us who can and have."

Leah froze. It looked like she had even stopped breathing. Seth cringed, he almost felt bad about what he said. He was almost about to say that he was sorry. That he didn't mean it. He almost regretted it. That was until Leah almost gouged his eyes out.

"You little shit! I'm going to kill you!" Leah jumped onto the armchair that Seth was currently seated in.

Unfortunately, the Leah's impact and extra weight forced the chair backwards. And both Leah and Seth flew back unto the floor. Seth recovered quicker and made a mad dash to the kitchen. When Leah caught up with him he was on the other side of the kitchen island, with a pot on his head, a wooden spoon in one hand, and a pan in the other. Leah grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a knife.

"Leah,"Seth warned,"Put the knife down." using the island to keep a distance between them.

"I am going to dismember you. Piece by piece by piece. And I am going to enjoy myself like I never have before." She jumped onto the island.

"What in God's name is going on here!?" Sue Clearwater's voice was demanding, as she looked at Seth, with a pot on his head, and Leah, on the island with a knife in her hand.

"Leah's trying to kill me!"Seth yelled pointing at her, Leah threw the knife at him, it missed making a dent in the wall behind him,"Did you see that!"

"Leah! Put the knife down!"Sue yelled.

"She just threw It at me!"Seth yelled.

"You are such a big baby! Like it would have done that much damage. Besides, you could always call your leech friends daddy over to patch you up."

"What is going on with you two!?"Sue yelled, taking the pot, pan, and spoon from Seth.

"He teased me about not being able to imprint."

"Now look whose being the baby."Seth muttered.

"Seth!"Sue yelled.

"She made fun of the girl I imprinted on, to her face!"

"Leah!"Sue yelled,then she turned to Seth,"When did this happen?"

"A month ago almost." Leah said.

"Leah!"Seth yelled.

"Do I know her?"

"She's the girl living with Billy and Jacob."Leah said, answering for Seth once again.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"Sue asked.

"Because he's a stupid idiot!"Leah yelled storming off to her room.

"Leah! You come back here this instant young lady!I'm not through with you!"

"To bad!" her yell was followed by the slamming of her door.

"What am I going to do with her..."

"You could disown her."Seth muttered.

Sue gave him a look, telling him that the subject was done with and over, she left walking down the hallway to Leah's room. Seth walked to his bedroom and plopped down on his bed. Everything was turning out exactly opposite of what he'd expected. Out of everyone, his imprint was the only one who didn't accept him with open arms. It was frustrating because that didn't make him mad, it just made him sadder.

It didn't matter no though. He would have plenty of time to win Ryan over, plenty of time to get to know her, to get to love her even more then he already did. After all it wasn't like anyone on the rez could take her. It wasn't like she would meet anyone else either. Right?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hey! Okay so this was definantly one of my favorite chapters to write just because of the Leah and Seth fight, hahah. I thought it was funny...I hope it was.

Okay, Please review!!!!


	8. Swing Swing

Hey there! So it's been a while but...school has been very...ugh. So anyways, here is chapter eight of Lullaby...oh my god...Chapter eight...yay! Enjoy!

Chapter Eight:Swing Swing

Ryan was in a particularly good mood when she entered Newton's Sporting Goods Monday afternoon. It was a small shop, but it was nice, and Ryan could see that they could meet your every sporting desire, they even had oxygen tanks for diving. Edward had driven her that day, and went in with her. Apparently a man he went to high school was back in town, and he wanted to pay a visit.

Ryan first saw Mike Newton when he bumped into a bucket containing tennis balls, it spilled and he tripped. Apparently he was just surprised to see Edward there. Edward gave a soft chuckle as Mike balanced himself, but Ryan could have sworn she saw a look of...disgust in his eyes.

"C-Cullen. What are you doing here?" he asked, stumbling over his words.

"Hello Mike, it's been...two years now? I trust that you're doing good?"

"Y-yeah I'm doing just fine. Whose that?" Mike asked nodding at Ryan.

"This is Ryan Creswell. Bella came and turned her application in last week, your mother hired her almost instantly."

"Yeah...well mom always liked Bella..." Mike narrowed his eyes.

"Right, well Ryan have fun. This is your first job right? After all you are only _sixteen."_ Edward seemed to put an emphasis on her age.

"Edward..."Ryan giggled lightly.

Edward nodded towards Mike and left the shop. Ryan stood there looking at Mike, he looked funny standing in the middle of a large amount of tennis balls with a shocked look on his face. It looked he was in Danial or something. Ryan cleared her throat, he snapped his head up and looked at her. He smiled sheepishly and started picking up the tennis balls around him, talking to Ryan at the same time.

"So, how do you know Bella?" Mike asked.

"How do you?" Ryan asked, a snide smile on her face.

"We went to high school together for two years. Her and Cullen still married?"

Ryan thought about the question, Bella had said something about Mike liking her in High school, now she was sure he had,"Happily."

He looked disappointed somehow," Thats good...I guess."

"Yeah,"Ryan agreed,"it is."

"So how is she?"

That caught Ryan off guard, she didn't think he would still have a crush on a girl he'd only met in high school, but maybe Mike was in love with her? A case of unrequited love, how sad.

"She's good. They have a daughter too."

That took Mike by surprise,"Really? How old is she? One?"

"No, eight. She's adopted."

"Oh..."

Mike looked like he was having a harder time picking up the tennis balls, so Ryan bent down to help him. He looked sad somehow, like a lost wet little puppy dog. It was sad. Actually it was just pathetic. Ryan sighed and dropped the last tennis ball into the bucket.

"Okay...so I guess I'll teach you how to use the register now." Mike motioned for her to follow him to the counters. She slipped behind one of them with him.

"What about you?" Ryan asked out of curiosity.

"What about me?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Mike laughed,"I don't know if you would call Jessica a girlfriend, she's more like a crazy stalker."

"Wow. You have crazy stalkers?"

"Just one. I broke up with her last year, and she didn't take it very well."

"That's...actually, that's funny."

"She used to come to my dorm room every night and sit in front of the door, and just talk about how I loved her and all this other stuff, it was weird."

"...That would be funny to see." Ryan had never seen the crazy ex situation before, the whole thing just seemed comical.

"Well, it was more scary. But I guess you'd have to experience it first hand huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

The rest of her first day went well, Mike taught her how to use the register, where everything went, how to use the intercom, and gave her an apron and name tag. Right at seven, when Ryan's shift ended, Emmett walked through the doors, he had a big grin on his face like something was funny.

"Another Cullen?" Ryan could hear Mike whisper to himself," and it's the big one too. Jesus."

"Hey there Gizmo! How was day uno of work?"

"It was fine Emmett." Ryan smiled, he was looking at Mike like he wanted to hurt him.

"Alright, well let's get you home!" he laughed.

When the two of them were in the parking lot, they erupted in laughter. Ryan clutched her stomach and almost tripped over air, she was laughing so hard, and Emmett, well he was laughing just as much and as loud. It sounded like thunder.

"Did you see his face?!"Ryan chocked out,"I seriously thought he was going to faint!"

"Oh my God! That was priceless!"Emmett roared helping Ryan into his Jeep.

The ride home was spent talking about Ryan's first work experience. Then about football and finally about how she was liking La Push. She answered half-heartedly. Not really saying it was bad, but not singing it's praises either. It was about 7:15 when they reached the Cullen household. This was the one thing Ryan felt weird about. The Cullen's never drove over to La Push, they drove her to their house, and then Jake picked her up from there.

It was weird. But she decided to just let it go, last time she pried...well it wasn't a fun experience to say the least. Emmett helped her out of the Jeep again and the two of them entered the house. Rosalie was on the couch with Renesme sitting by her feet, her hair be braided. Alice and Esme were sitting at the kitchen table going through papers, Carlisle was still at work, and Jasper was, like always, hovering over Alice's shoulder. Bella and Edward were no where in sight.

Esme looked up from her reading and smiled at Ryan,"Bella is upstairs if you wanted to talk to her."

Ryan nodded and walked up the stairs, pausing before reaching the very top, she didn't want to interrupt anything if Edward was up there with her. When she didn't hear anything she walked the rest of the way up, and stopped at door of the room Ryan knew she'd be in. She could hear Claire de lune playing softly. She knocked twice, waiting for Bella to answer.

"Come in," she called in the sweet crystal voice that Ryan could never figure out how she managed.

She opened the door to see Bella, she was sitting in front of an easel, a paintbrush in one hand, and a round disk with paint on it in the other The easel had a somewhat good painting on it, but it wasn't the work of Picasso. Ryan closed the door behind her quietly and sat on the white leather couch in the room.

Bella put the disk and paintbrush down and walked over to the couch to sit with her. She inclined her head towards the not so great painting and laughed.

"I'm not really good at it, but I wanted to have some kind of hobby."

"I like it,"Ryan said.

"No you don't it's horrid."

Ryan laughed," Yes it isn't very pretty, but I still like it."

Bella laughed. Ryan loved it when any of the Cullens lauhed, it was a magical sound, so far she only had Rosalie's laugh left to hear. Ryan and Bella sat in a silence for a few minutes before Bella spoke again.

"How did you like Newton's?"

Ryan laughed, thinking about the situation with the tennis balls, and how Mike had been somewhat afraid of Edward and Emmett. She liked it there. They hardly got any business, but it was a nice small family oriented shop, and everyone was pretty nice.

"It's nice. I like it, a lot."

"That's good, so who all was there? Was it just Mrs. Newton?"

"No, Mrs. Newton wasn't even there, Mike was there though, and he helped me learn everything. He was pretty nice."

"Mike? I thought he was away at college?"

"Yeah, he said something about not having to go back until after December."

"Well that's nice. Was he friendly?"

Ryan laughed," Yes he was very nice. I couldn't ask for a better boss."

"That's good, but you should know, he's 20, a little to old for you."

"Don't worry about it Bella. Mike Newton and I are not going to get involved in any romantic way, and he's only 19 by the way, and three years isn't that big of a time difference."

Bella sighed in a teasing way and ruffled Ryan's hair. She got up and folded the now dry easle, and put it behind the couch.

"Alright, how about I take you home?"

Ryan nodded and got up off the couch and followed Bella out into the garrage. She took the keys for the astin martin and opened it with a beep of her car keys. Ryan hopped in the passanger seat and clicked her seat belt on, one thing she'd noticed about the Cullens was that they tended not to know what the speed limit was.

This time, it looked like Bella was going to take her all the way there, something the Cullens had never done before. It was weird how Jake always came to their house, how they never went on the rez, except for Renesme, she'd been there often. But Bella stopped shy of the rez when she saw Jake in a car, coming their way.

"Looks like Jake was going to come pick you up," Bella laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jake stopped the car he was in," Alright I'd better go. Thank you for the job Bella."

"Don't thank me, it was nothing. You go home and get some rest okay?"

Ryan nodded and with one last goodbye she shut the car door and ran over to Jake's. She jumped in the passanger's side seat. Jake was there smiling. Once she was buckled in, Jake took off towards the rez. Jake didn't know the speed limit either, Ryan observed as he started going fifteen over.

"So how was work?"

"It was good. I liked it, and Mike is nice."

"Mike Newton is to old for you."

"That's what Bella said, but honestly he isn't that much older."

"Okay, then how about this, you aren't allowed to date Mike Newton."

Ryan laughed," I wasn't planning on it Jake."

"Good, because I just might have to beat him up."

"God Jake, you aren't my dad,"Ryan laughed.

"Yeah, but I hear big brothers are protective over their little sisters."

Ryan didn't exactly know what to say to that. It was nice to know that Jake was looking after her like she was real family, and not just family, but a little sister at that. It felt great, it made her happy. She blushed, but smiled a thank you.

"Of course, they're supposed to be overbearing and they tease a lot."

"Don't worry you have those down pat." Ryan laughed as they pulled into the driveway.

"You go get some sleep Ryan, I have to run this back to Seth's house. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah,"Ryan smiled," I'll see you in the morning."


	9. Trouble is a friend

Hello there! And welcome to Lullaby chapter nine! I know I say this every chapter, but wow. Chapter Nine seems like it came to fast, maybe not to you, but it was for me. Hahaha. I hope you all had a fun Christmas season, I went snorkeling in Florida, and oh my God. I should never go snorkeling again, I sallowed so much water...ugh. Hahaha, okay anyways, here is Chapter nine, enjoy!

Chapter Nine: Trouble Is A Friend.

When Ryan woke up that Tuesday morning, not even a house fire would have gotten her out of that bed. Her head was pulsating, her throat was dry and soar, her stomach was making weird noises, and her nose was red and runny. No, she defiantly wasn't leaving the house that day. When she didn't make any move to get up, Jake came into her room almost an hour after she was supposed to leave for school.

"Hey, are you going to sleep all day?"then he caught sight of her pale and chalky skin, red nose, and the dark circles under her eyes and grimaced," I guess not huh? You look like shit."

"Thanks Jake, you're to kind."

"I just tell it how it is." then in a softer voice he asked," do you need anything?"

"Some Tylenol and a cup of hot tea would be nice?" she asked.

"Sure sure. Coming right up." he gave her a weak smile, and left the room, later to return with the Tylenol and cup of tea, and Renesme.

Renesme was holding Jacob's hand, and in the other, she had Ryan's cup of tea. She was blowing on it gently, cooling it off. She smiled when she handed it to her. Ryan took it, sipped on it, and smiled.

"Thank you Nessie."

"My pleasure!" she squealed happily.

"Nessie here is going to help me take care of the sick today."

"Oh is she?"Ryan smiled.

Renesme nodded her head," Yep, mommy dropped me off a little bit ago to help out. She said you needed me."

Ryan laughed weakly, as her throat still hurt," Yes, I sure do. So nurse Renesme, what do you prescribe?"

Renesme smiled at her,"Lots of rest, Mommy says rest is good for the sick. And soup too!"

Jacob laughed," Alright, let's go make Ryan some soup then."

Renesme nodded eagerly and she and Jake left Ryan alone in the room again to make her soup. Ryan sighed and lay back down on the bed. She was tired. But she couldn't stop thinking about school. They were starting a new chapter in math, and they had a test in Bio Chem that day that she would have to make up later. With all of the worrying she was doing, she hadn't realized how tired she had become again. She closed her eyes and let sleep consume her.

~*~

When Ryan opened her eyes, there were two people in her room, Jake and Seth. Renesme, she figured had probably gone home already. Which meant that Ryan hadn't eaten any of her soup. She felt horrible again. Seth was the first to notice that she had woken up and smiled at her with an intense amount of enthusiasm.

"Hey there sleeping beauty. Finally up huh?"

Ryan rubbed her eyes and yawned," Yeah, finally up. What time is it anyways?"

Jake laughed this time," 6:00 pm." he laughed again," You've been sleeping for nine hours, almost ten."

Ryan groaned, that meant that she probably wouldn't be tired enough to sleep tonight. She sat up in her bed and looked at Seth," You wouldn't have happened to bring me my late work, would you?"

Seth smiled,"How did you guess?"

"Ah, you're a good guy, you wouldn't leave a little girl like me hanging."

Seth laughed as he pulled out two text books, and a large packet out of his backpack. It was her Math and Bio Chem text books, and the packet looked like the test she was going to have to take tomorrow. He handed them all to her and sat back down.

"I can help you with the homework, but Mrs. Tangent told me to just "watch" you take the test to make sure you didn't cheat." he laughed.

"Aw, Seth thank you. I would have had to waste my free time to make up this stupid test. A good thing Mrs. Tangent is a cougar huh?"

Seth narrowed his eyes, but he said in a joking way," Yeah good thing."

"Well, Bio Chemistry is not my thing, so I'm going to leave," Jake said getting up, as he was half way out of the door he stopped and looked at Ryan and said seriously," No cheating."

The next hour was spent on taking the test, it was a good thing Seth had wormed it out of her hands, because it would have taken forever and a day to make it up. When she finished with that she opened her Math text book and let Seth tell her what she missed that day while she read over the notes.

"You should have seen it! There was food flying everywhere, and Kim and Talia tried to dive under the table, but Jared pelted both of them with mashed potatoes before they made it. To bad you weren't there, you would have had fun."

Ryan laughed," Yeah, because being hit in the face with edible things sounds so appealing. I probably would have dived under that table with Talia and Kim."

After the food fight story, it went silent. Seth had no more stories to tell, and Ryan was focused on her Math notes. It went like that for a while, Ryan reading notes and doing homework, and Seth helping her when she needed it. After a while though, Ryan could see Seth was fidgeting uncomfortably out of the corner of her eye. She sighed.

"Are you okay?"

Seth looked up, surprised by her voice," Yeah I'm fine why?"

"You're being...fidgety."

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about, but I'm not going to, because it would upset you."

Ryan nodded," Then it's good that you have that amount of self control huh?"

Seth nodded gravely, and for a second Ryan thought he just might be able to bite back what she knew he was going to say to her. But he didn't, and she figured as much. He wasn't the kind who liked to keep secrets, and even though she knew, it must have felt like a secret to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about last month."

"Seth, please no."

"I know you don't want to talk about it Ryan, but please, just let me tell you one thing, please?"

"Fine, one thing." She really didn't even want to hear this.

"I need you to know about us, I know you don't get it, but it's essential that you learn about what we are."

"Okay. That was one thing, now I'll decide whether or not to learn."

"Ryan please, you need to-"

"I don't need to anything Seth, I don't know why you can't just not think about...last month."

"I can't because I-"

"I don't want to know! I agreed to you telling me one thing. My mental health is at risk here, or do you not care?"

"Normal people could take this! Why is your mental health the thing at stake? You are in denile! If you had any risk of being in a mental state after all of this, you'd be in a psych ward right now, instead of being in a room alone with me!"

"Thanks, I really needed the 'you're not normal' speech."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know. But Seth, I really need to just relax right now, things have been out of hand lately and I need time to get myself back together."

"I know that Ryan but-"

"No! No buts Seth! I told you a long time ago that I didn't want to hear it!"

Ryan was expecting to see a look of sadness on Seth's face, but instead she saw one of anger, and it scared her.

"Why are you even here Ryan? It can't be because of Rachel, because Leah just talked to her yesterday, and she said she had no idea who you even were. Does Jake know that?!"

Ryan shied away from the edginess in his voice, but he was still looking at her like he'd have liked to wring her neck, so she answered him," No I don't know Rachel, I didn't even know Jacob until last month. That was the first time I'd ever even seen him."

"Oh that's just great! And Jake knows everything about you?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful!"

"Hey! Don't yell at me! You don't even know me! So you have no right to be mad! I never did anything to you!"

Seth laughed, and that scared Ryan more then it did when he had first yelled," I have no right? I thought I was your friend Ryan, shouldn't friends know about their friends?"

" We were never friends Seth!" Ryan didn't know why she said it, but he was just making her so mad.

"We weren't friends?" he asked, this time there was a hint of sadness to his voice.

Ryan couldn't just take back what she'd said now could she? No, he'd only accuse her of lying again,"No. We weren't."

Ryan was shocked when she looked up, Seth had gone from completely mad, to completely... shattered. It looked like he might have broken down right there in the room, but he didn't. Instead he grabbed his backpack and his coat and walked towards the door.

"Seth, wait!" Ryan fumbled to get out of her bed and catch up with him.

When they made it to the front door, where Jacob was watching them curiously from the couch, he stopped walking. He looked down at Ryan, her hand was wrapped as tight as she could wrap it around his shirt sleeve. He seemed to ease up, his expression becoming more soft as he looked down at the sick little girl who was holding on to his shirt like she would die if she let go.

"One word Ryan, four letters, say it and I won't go. But that means I tell you everything, and vice versa. All you have to do is say it."

Ryan's gaze fell to the floor. Could she let him know her darkest secret? She didn't want him to know. He would never talk to her again if he knew. He would avoid her like the plague. She didn't want him to hate her forever. She couldn't have that. She cared about him to much.

Seth snorted," It doesn't matter, no one could love a monster like me anyways." he ripped his shirt sleeve away and slammed the door behind him.

Ryan used the last bit of energy she had left to yell as loudly as she could at the door," I HATE YOU TOO!" and with that, she hit the floor.

~*~

Ryan woke to the sound of people talking, maybe three or four of them, all at once. They were talking loud too, it was annoying. She squeezed her eyes tighter in an attempt to block out the noise, but it didn't work. She gave up and opened her eyes to see some of the Cullen's in the room she had stayed in when she'd first arrived. Jake was there too.

"You know, you have a bad habit of doing that." Jacob said, not the least bit happy.

"Habit of doing what?" Ryan asked sitting up in the bed.

"Passing out on me. Is that a hobby of yours? Twice that makes it!"

Ryan flinched at the volume of his voice," I'm sorry."

Jacob's hard expression softened," It's fine. Just don't do It again."

"You nearly gave Esme a heart attack Gizmo, you should have seen her face when she opened the door and there Jake was with you all limp in his arms." Emmett didn't look to pleased either.

"I'll give you fair warning next time, I promise."

Emmett smiled," Alright, you're off the hook." Rosalie glared at him.

Ryan's gaze then fell on the window, it was dark outside, really dark," What time is it?"

"One in the morning." Rosalie seethed. Emmett gently nudged her with his elbow.

"Be nice," he whispered.

"Can I go home now? I have school later today."

"Be my guest, you can leave anytime you want." Rosalie said, her voice laced with anger.

"Rose, come on." Emmett whispered to her again.

"You're not going anywhere, the doctor wants you to stay here and make sure you don't just randomly pass out." Jacob said, his tone made it clear that she wasn't to argue with him. She didn't, it wouldn't have worked.

Ryan flopped back down on the bed and sighed. This sucked.

"We'll let you get some sleep, let's go," Emmett said pushing Rosalie out of the room with a little more force then before.

Once they were gone Jacob gave her a stern look," I'm not going to ask about the whole Seth thing, but I will tell you now, if the two of you don't get over whatever it is that seems to be plaguing your lives, I'll end up killing one of you out of insanity....or stress, which ever is more prominent at the time. You got it?" Ryan nodded weakly," Good, now get some sleep. You need it."


	10. Saying Sorry

_Hello! I'm here in sunny Florida now. It's wonderfully warm and shiny, which is a step up from the dark, windy, and cold of Ohio, not that I much mind the cold weather. Anyways, I know it seems like I'm having fun emotionally torturing my characters and the characters that belong to Stephanie Meyer, but they have to go through just a couple more chapters of it until they can start to be happy. So without further ado, here is Lullaby Chapter Ten!_

Chapter Ten: Saying Sorry

Ryan stood in the front of the La Push High entrance the next morning, fidgeting out of nervousness the whole time, just thinking about Seth and how she was going to apologize to him. She had stayed up almost until dawn thinking about what she would say to him. She started pacing then. She looked out into the parking lot to see Kim and Talia walking towards her, big apologetic smiles on their faces.

Talia reached her first, an apology spilling from her lips as soon as she got reached her," Ryan! I am so sorry I didn't help out with the whole, 'what should I say to him' thing. But Ben was getting impatient and it was late, and we had school today and…"

"Talia its fine," Ryan laughed," It's no big deal. I'll apologize…and then hopefully it'll all get better after that."

"Seth will listen, he always does." Kim said reaching the two of them then.

"Oh look! Here he comes! Don't worry it'll be fine." Talia said giving Ryan's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Good luck Ry!" Kim called as she and Talia scuttled off," We'll pretend not to eavesdrop!"

Ryan rolled her eyes, but she smiled, she had the best friends. She looked out into the parking lot again to see Seth. He was walking towards her with Quil and Embry on either side of him. They were joking and laughing about something, and the paranoid side of Ryan could only think they were joking about how stupid or annoying she was.

When they reached the front steps were she was sitting she walked directly in front of them. Quil and Embry stopped to see what she wanted, however, Seth kept walking. Ryan narrowed her eyes angrily. She had something to say to him, and by God she was going to say it.

"Seth! Wait! I wanted to apologize for last night!" still, he kept walking," Hey," Ryan said stepping in front of him again; he didn't even look at her this time. No acknowledgment what so ever.

Quil and Embry both gave her a small sad smile, and walked ahead with Seth, she could hear Quil giving Seth a lot of grief for ignoring her like that. Ryan stood still where she was. What had just happened? She remembered how she pictured it going, she would apologize, Seth would accept, and then they would be friends again.

He was tired of being the friend, he was tired of taking her crap, and she didn't hold him against his decision to ignore her. Served her right. She was vaguely aware of Talia and Kim on either side of her, talking about how rude that had been, and how even if he was mad he still didn't have any right to be that mean.

"No, you know something? I deserved that. I've been a downright bitch to him ever since I got here. I deserve it if he never talks to me again."

"He still didn't need to make you cry." Kim said in disgust.

"What?" Ryan reached up and touched her cheeks. They were wet. She was crying," Oh, wow. That's embarrassing." She laughed weakly.

Kim and Talia exchanged looks with each other. They were defiantly worried about how sane she would be at the end of the day. They really couldn't do anything about it though. They all decided in the end, that it would be best if they treated it like any other day.

Bio Chem. was the worst though. Apparently Seth was treating the day like any other day to, with the exception of not talking to Ryan. And it was getting worse too. He would ask Kim and Talia questions about was going on, they wouldn't answer him, they were still mad, but he would ask anyways. But he never asked Ryan, who would have told him happily.

Ryan never thought she would make it through the day. It was pure torture having to be in Gym with him. It was the same as Bio Chem. He just wouldn't talk to her. He even went out of his way to make sure he was the only one playing bad mitten that day. Well, the more power to him Ryan thought as she stood off to the side and watched him play by himself.

Ryan had never felt so happy to be out of school in her life as that day. Talia was giving her a ride to work that day, as she was interested in what Mike looked like, and she was happy to be getting away from La Push. When they pulled into the parking lot of Newton's, Mike was just getting there.

Talia craned her neck to get a better look, at what Ryan could only guess, was Mike's butt. She uncraned her neck when Mike turned and waved. She looked at Ryan and grinned.

"I'll say this much. I think you can do a lot better…but I also think you could do a lot worse. How old is he?"

"Not even twenty yet."

"That's good, and his college is like four hours away. It might be a good thing for you to have a little something something with this Mike guy before he goes back to college."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it doesn't even have to be serious, maybe just a couple of dates here and there, that's it. It'll get your mind off of Seth for a while too. Plus it'll drive him insane with jealousy, and then he'll be begging _you_ to forgive _him."_

"Yeah," Ryan scoffed getting out of the car," Like that'll happen."

Ryan threw the door to Newton's open, grabbed her vest, and went to work. She had to re-stock shelves, and take inventory that day. It was however Mike's free day, and he'd come in anyway. Stating that it didn't feel right knowing she had all this work to do.

Ryan studied Mike as he chattered on and on while he was helping her take inventory. He wasn't bad looking. Nice ruffled blonde hair, clear blue eyes, a boyish face that was manly at the same time, and he was okay body wise too.

She could do it. If he asked her out she would say yes.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked after she zoned back into reality.

"About what?"

"The movies, after work today. I mean I know its late notice, but I have two tickets."

"You mean… like a date?"

"Yeah…I guess."

What happened to being able to say yes if he asked her on a date? She looked at him again. Suddenly his blond hair was a tad to blond, and his blue eyes weren't as clear anymore. The body was still there though. She was about to tell him no when she remembered what had happened that day at school.

"Yeah, sure I'd love that."

Mike seemed surprised; he'd had a girlfriend before hadn't he? But his surprised look was soon replaced by a very big smile, and Ryan couldn't help but to smile right along with him.

~*~

Seth Clearwater was not in a good mood. It seemed like he was in a bad mood a lot these days. Ever since Ryan had showed up. No, that wasn't right, he was glad she was here, of that he was sure. He loved her, more then he could explain. He would never want her to leave; he needed her around to keep him happy.

Of course she didn't feel the same way. Then she started feeling guilty about what had happened last night. He hadn't wanted her to feel like that. So he would go through hell to make her happier, he wouldn't make her feel like she had to choose between him and the secrets she needed to keep to feel safe. He couldn't do that to her.

So if he pretended not to like her, she wouldn't have to pretend to like him even as a friend anymore. Sure, he would be miserable as could be, but at least she could be happy. At least she could live her life.

"If this is how imprinting works, I'm glad I can't imprint." Leah scoffed walking into Seth's room.

"Go away Leah. Let me mope alone."

"I would love too, but the guys are here, and they're taking you to a movie. They said if you weren't going to come out they were going to come in."

Seth groaned, but he got off the bed anyways, he hurried to slip on a pair of shoes, and rush out the door. Embry, Quil, and Jacob were standing out there waiting for him, all leaning against Jacob's rabbit.

"Get in, were going to a movie, and you're going to like it too." Jacob said throwing the door open.

Seth nodded weakly and piled into the back seat with Quil. It was crowded, but they managed. The ride over to the theater was not a pleasant one in the least. The topic of course was Seth and Ryan's dysfunctional relationship, and why nothing seemed to be going right for the two of them.

"It doesn't matter anymore, because she's made it perfectly clear more then once that she'll never feel the same way about me. Ever."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jake said.

"You didn't hear everything Jake." Seth said.

"Yeah, well you weren't there to see what she was like when you left. Did you know she didn't even fall asleep until four in the morning, because she was trying to think of the perfect apology? Not to mention what happened right after you left. I don't think I've ever seen anyone besides Clair who could cry so much, sheesh."

"Thanks man, that makes me feel so much better." Seth snarled.

"Sure, sure."

"Only trying to help." Quil added.

"Look at it this way man," Embry said," you get to experience real high school dating, something none of the others will."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better." Seth said as they climbed out of the Rabbit and made their way into the theater.

They were seeing some stupid comedy that was making fun of another sport. They bought their tickets, his paid for, for him by Jake, and stepped over to the concession lines. They were almost there when Embry nudged Seth in the side.

The other three boys turned to see what he was looking at. It was Ryan. She was there too, ordering a drink and a bag of popcorn. She was smiling about something. But she looked nervous too. Who was she here with?

"I didn't think she said she and Talia or Kim had any movie plans." Jake said.

"That's because she's not here with Talia or Kim." Quil said.

That's when they saw Mike Newton. He was walking over to her, obviously back from buying their tickets. He handed the girl at the register a twenty. Ryan looked a little mad, like she had wanted to pay for at least the drink and popcorn, but she had no luck.

"MIKE NEWTON!?" Jake yelled.

"Shhhh! They'll hear you!" Embry said clamping a hand over Jake's mouth, they didn't hear him.

"Mike Newton is almost twenty, and he used to be head over heels for Bella." Jake hissed. He was not happy.

"If she wants to go out with Mike Newton she can." Seth said surprising them all.

"But…she's only sixteen!" Jake yelled again.

"It doesn't matter. We aren't going to make a big deal about this."

"She is soooo grounded when she gets home."

"Let's just get into the movie please." Embry said, finally aware of the audience they had from Jake's outburst.

They made it into the theater, and found seats in the almost completely empty balcony. Once they made it up there, they found they weren't the only ones seeing the movie. In the row in front of them were Ryan, and Mike Newton. They were talking and laughing about something, they didn't even notice when the four of them sat down behind them.

The movie began, but no one paid much attention to the screen, they were all eavesdropping on the pair in front of them.

"Are you sure you didn't want to see another movie? I really meant it when I said ladies choice."

"Naw, I like this one just fine. Trust me, after the day I've had, I need a comedy. I think a chick flick would have annoyed me."

"Oh. Okay if you're sure." He sounded glad she was sure," what kind of day did you have anyways?"

"It was horrible! I got into a fight with a friend of mine last night, and I said some really mean things, but I stayed up until like four to think of how to apologize to him."

Jake gave an 'I told you so' look.

"So what happened? He didn't accept the apology?"

Ryan scoffed," If only that had been it. No I was so nervous to say anything because I felt so bad. So I'm at school and I get ready to tell him sorry…and he doesn't even acknowledge my existence. I would have had him tell me to never speak to him again then get the cold shoulder."

"That's low. And after you stayed up that long to think of an apology too…"

"Well, I can't help it. I can only try to make it up to him somehow."

"Why even, if he's treating you this badly when you're trying to apologize."

"He was just mad… I would have been too."

"He made you cry…twice!"

Seth stood from his seat abruptly and stormed out of the theater, Ryan looked his way, but by the time she looked up, he was already gone.

"I wonder what was wrong with that guy…"

~*~

Mike stopped his car in the Cullen's drive way. He looked nervous," Mike, you're only dropping me off from a movie, it'll be fine you don't even have to go in."

"Right I don't even have to go in. I do want to walk you to the door though."

"Ugh. Please no. That's to cliché."

"Oh. Well okay. I'll see you in two days then?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in two days."

Ryan shut the car door quietly and walked up to the door, she waved to Mike until she couldn't see his car anymore. She cracked the door open and peered in, everyone was sitting around either the television or the table, Bella was peering outside the curtain at the driveway.

"Was that Mike Newton?" she asked once Ryan was in the house.

"Oh yeah."

Bella gave her a disapproving look, but said nothing more on the subject. Ryan walked over to the couch; it felt like everyone's eyes were on her. It made her mad. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jasper smile slightly, that made her madder.

She sat down beside Emmett on the couch, and paid no attention to the television at all. The phone rang once before someone picked it up. The next two minutes in between Rosalie and Emmett on the couch was uncomfortable, as she was sure Rosalie was probably giving her dirty looks just for the fun of it.

Alice danced into the living room then. Her face was a mix of great joy and a little uneasiness. Two very weird emotions to be put together. Ryan watched her as she flitted over to her on the couch and beamed down at her.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked, slightly afraid of the look on Alice's face.

"Billy and Jake had to go see Rebecca at the college, some emergency, everyone is fine, but you get to stay here tonight!"

Ryan could see Edward's head snap up from the table, where he had been bent over a book with Renesme on his lap.

"And that's why you're excited?"

"Of course! Do you know how long it's been since I've had a proper sleep over?"

"Alice…"Ryan had a warning tone in her voice.

"Please? I won't do anything to dramatic."

Ryan smiled," Alright, fine."


	11. Stay

Hello! Chapter Eleven of Lullaby!! I'm so happy! Thank you to all of those who review, and all of those who put Lullaby on their story alert list and everything else, it means a lot to me! I'm sorry that this one is shorter then most, but I thought that if I added anything else, it just wouldn't flow as well as it did where I ended it. So enjoy!

Chapter Eleven: Stay

Ryan's blue eyes fluttered open. She wasn't in the Cullen's house like she had been last night. She was somewhere else. She lifted her head. She could see the dark blue waves crashing against the shore, the cliffs that she'd seen the boys jump off of more then once, and she felt the sand under her feet. The beach? How had she gotten here? Did she sleep walk?

Ryan sat up and looked out. She seemed to be the only one there. That was until she saw Seth. And not even Seth. No, it was the tan wolf who she knew had been Seth. It was just there, standing in front of her. Not even looking at her. And then there was another wolf there.

It was pure white. Ryan knew that Leah was sliver, Jake was a russet color, Sam was black, and Quil was brown…but she didn't know any of them who were white. She was thinking about it when the white wolf let out a snarl. It leapt at her.

Seth however was in the way, jumping in front of her so the white wolf made it nowhere near her. They were biting and snapping at each other. Ryan closed her eyes. This couldn't be happening. She had been safe and sound at the Cullen's, and now she was on the beach in the middle of a werewolf attack.

And Seth…poor Seth. He was out there protecting her to his best effort even though she had been a royal bitch to him only two days ago. Her head snapped up when she heard a piercing howl…no it was more like a cry. And Seth, her loveable, funny, caring Seth fell to the ground, his tan fur was darkened by blood.

The white wolf sauntered over to Ryan then, she didn't care though. If Seth had to die, then she would too. It served her right. It was her fault he was out here in the beginning anyways. This would be her punishment.

The white wolf was next to her now, she could feel the fur from his or her muzzle against her neck, and since it seemed appropriate, she took that time to gather all of her strength and scream.

Scream of course right into Renesme's face. The little girl was looking at her with pity and a tremendous amount of concern. She reached down swept a piece of Ryan's hair behind her ear and placed the cold wash cloth she had on her forehead.

"Are you okay Auntie Ryan?" Renesme asked.

Ryan smiled at the beautiful little girl," Of course I am, I have you looking after me."

That seemed to make the little girl happy" I'll get you a glass of water."

"Renesme? What time is it?"

"It's not even four in the morning yet."

"Do you know where Alice is?"

"If you want to go see Seth, I can lie to mommy and daddy for a little bit…so they won't come after you."

Ryan didn't ask what Renesme meant about them coming after her, but it didn't matter at that point." You don't have to lie Renesme."

"It's okay, mommy and daddy won't mind as long as I'm lying for a good reason. They do it all the time."

Ryan smiled," Alright. Thank you Renesme. I owe you a favor."

"Will you take me to the beach?"

Ryan smiled," I'll take you to the beach as many times as you want."

Ryan opened the front door and shut it quietly behind her; she would get to La  
Push and see Seth, even if it killed her.

"Renesme? Did Ryan just leave?" Bella asked as she stood behind her daughter.

"I don't want her to die yet mommy." Renesme said walking into her mother's open arms.

"Neither do I honey. Don't worry, Jake will take care of her."

~*~

Ryan could feel nothing but the pain. She hadn't grabbed a pair of shoes so her feet were getting torn up, and it was so cold, her throat felt like it might burn off. Then there was the fact that while she was caught up in the moment, she forgot that Alice had lent her something to sleep in, and it happened to be a very lacy, very silky, black slip. And it didn't happen to help that she was running through a forest, getting cut and scratched from the trees that surrounded her.

The pain was hard to deal with, but if there was any chance of Seth being hurt, and her not being there to help him…well that she could never learn to deal with. She had to get there, she had to make it up to him, even if it ended up killing her. She would run and run, and she wouldn't give one glance behind her.

~*~

Seth, Jake, Quil, Embry, and Leah all stood in Seth and Leah's small living room, nursing each others wounds. It had been a surprise to them all. No one ever expected there to be another wolf pack, let alone another one in Washington, and how had they not noticed?

"Ow! Leah!" Seth yelped as she poured the alcohol on his bleeding shoulder.

"Oh stop being such a crybaby, that didn't hurt."

"It'll hurt when I-"

"Seth, shut up." Jake mumbled unhappily

Seth sighed," Shutting."

"Where did you stick Ryan?" Quil asked suddenly.

Seth's head shot up, and he gave Quil a dirty look before looking back down at his foot, which Leah was now looking at.

"She's at the Cullen's, Alice is keeping her busy."

"Are you sure?" Quil asked again.

"He's positive Quil!" Seth yelled impatiently.

"Well, I could be wrong, but I think she just ran by your window." Quil laughed.

Seth shot up out of his seat quicker then a bullet out of a gun. He got to the door in two strides and threw it open. The door hit the wall with a loud bang. The others could hear a shriek, obviously someone had been surprised by the loud noise.

No one moved as they watched Seth stand in the doorway, frozen, as if he were scarred out of his wits. Jake was about to get up to see what was going on, but Ryan, in all her scratched and twig littered glory walked into the house. She stood there just looking up at Seth, almost as frozen as he was.

For a moment, Jake thought that all they would do was look at each other, until Seth gave out a strained gasp. He covered his mouth with his hand and let out an anguished cry.

"Are you going to just stand there and cry?" Ryan asked, laughing weakly," Or are you going to hug me like you should be doing right now?"

Seth seemed confused, and in a shaken voice he asked," I can touch you?"

Ryan smiled," Of course you can," she was trying to lighten the mood, but her bottom lip was quivering, and her eyes were watering.

Seth reached a tentative hand out and placed it on her shoulder. And when she didn't run away this time, he wrapped the other around her waist and pulled her into the tightest hug she had ever been in. She wrapped her arms as far around his waist as she could, and buried her head in his shoulder. Her sobs muffled.

But it didn't matter, because Seth was crying loud enough for the two of them, some of his tears slipping from his chin and unto her own face. He had waited so long for this. Even now, with his hand tangled in her twig infested blond hair it seemed like a dream. He pulled her closer, not wanting to let her get even an inch away from him.

"This is worse then Sam and Emily." Embry whispered quietly to Quil, Jake, and Leah.

"I think I might be sick," Leah said pretending to gag.

"You and me both," Quil laughed.

Jake didn't give a snide remark like the other three. Instead he just sat on the couch and smiled at the two of them, hugging each other like today was the last day for the both of them, like they never wanted to let each other go. It was nice to see that they would finally be together for once. Even if it was in the middle of a war.


	12. No One Can Touch Us

Hello, hello, hello! Its time for Chapter 12 of Lullaby! And finally some happy chapters for Seth and Ryan! I know it has seemed like it took forever (at least for me) but finally the torture for them is over…or is it? Mwhahahaha! Sorry…

Chapter 12: No One Can Touch Us

It was four days later when Ryan was officially allowed to attend a werewolf bon fire. She was at the Cullen's house at the time though, being punished for sneaking out…again. She was sitting quietly on the couch looking down at the floor, trying not to laugh at Bella's feeble attempt at being scary.

"Do you know how worried we were about you?!" Bella yelled.

"Y-yes!" Ryan said trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Do you think this is funny?" Bella asked, it looked like she was having a hard time keeping a straight face too.

"Aw come on Bells, it was my fault she left, we went over this already." Seth said speaking up for the first time since the 'punishment' had started.

Bella's face softened as she looked at the two of them on the couch. Ryan was sitting as close to Seth as she could, his arm slung over her shoulder, pulling her as close as he could.

"Fine! I give up! It obvious that no matter what I do, you aren't even going to take it seriously." She stormed off then up the stairs.

"It's obvious that she doesn't know how to punish a kid," Emmett laughed from where he was on the opposite side of the couch.

Ryan snorted, it was true, the last time Bella tried to punish her, Jake was there to back her up. Ryan looked over to Seth who was as engrossed in the football game as Emmett was. The two of them were so big, she wondered how they both sat on the couch without breaking it.

The last four days had been somewhat hectic. Of course every other werewolf had been informed of the new imprint. And a bon fire had been set up, Ryan was going to hear all the Quilleute legends tonight, they would teach her about their heritage and werewolfiness, as she called it.

Seth looked down at her curiously," Are you nervous?"

Ryan nodded, she was nervous but not about that. She had been thinking lately about why she was here. Not at the Cullen's, but why she was in Washington. Seth knew some of it, but he didn't know the whole and completely lie free version of the story. She was nervous about what he would say once he knew. She was afraid that not even this "imprinting" would keep him around after he knew.

"Don't worry about it okay. Everyone there will be nice okay? Not like the first time you were here."

She had to tell him. It was eating her away inside, it felt like she was lying to him. She couldn't lie to him, not anymore. The lying and secret keeping was over from now on, she would never keep a secret from him again. This was it, she would tell him now.

"Seth…can I talk to you?"

He gave her a bright smile," Of course you can, talk away."

Ryan gave a sideways glance at Emmett," Alone."

Emmett snorted, obviously something about them talking alone was funny to him. Ryan sent a glare his way. Seth got up and followed Ryan out into Esme's garden. She sat down on one of the stone benches, and then got up, she sat down again.

"Ryan, what are you so nervous about? You can tell me anything."

"I-I know," she paused, it was now or never," Remember when we got into that big fight?"

"Yeah, it was only last week."

"Remember, you asked me why I was here?"

"Yeah, Ryan I know you don't want to say anything about it, I was a jerk to ask."

"No, you weren't. I'm here because I tried to kill myself."

Ryan saw the reaction she knew would come, he looked…shocked. Then his face softened, which was entirely different then what she had imagined, she had thought she would look up to see him running away, screaming.

"Why?"

"Why? My mom died a while back, and I know that was no excuse, but my dad went a little… I guess comatose would be the best word to use. It was just him, and my little sister and me then. I took care of Ann for a little bit, but it became to much, I mean I was only fifteen at the time, what fifteen year old without a job knows how to take care of a little girl? That's when my Aunt Mia came. She took Ann with her back to South Carolina, she wanted to take me too, but I couldn't just leave my dad there all alone, I mean, who would take care of him?"

"Ryan-"

"No, let me finish. He started getting worse. Soon he didn't even go to work anymore. I just thanked God that our house was already paid off. There was a lady across the street that started coming over everyday, she made us dinner every now and then too, and cleaned the house when I was at school. So then I knew it was time. My dad had someone to take care of him, I needed to go then. I spent some time in Idaho with some family friends. Then I went backpacking. I didn't even know I was in Washington until I woke up in the Cullen's house a couple weeks after I left Idaho."

"What happened Ryan?"

Ryan braced herself for this one, she hadn't even told the Cullens," I had thought about it for a while. You know…killing myself. I just didn't see the point anymore, I mean I tried to take care of Ann, and I failed miserably, then I tried to take care of dad, and that went down the drain too."

"What did you do?" Seth asked softly, concern and sadness filled his chocolate brown eyes.

"I stood on the edge of the cliff. I was ready to die. I stood there a little bit longer, and the longer I stood there, the more I thought, oh my God, I can't do this. So I turned around and started to walk the other way."

"And…?" Seth prodded.

This was the part she hadn't told anyone yet," I slipped." She laughed," I wasn't even going to do it, but I slipped and I fell anyways! Right into the river I hadn't seen before. I love water, but I don't know how to swim, so you can see how that could be a problem."

"Oh, Ryan…." Seth groaned.

"Then I guess Jake pulled me out and I spent about two weeks in the Cullen's house, and then Jake moved me in with him. You know the rest." She waited for a minute, no one said anything," Why are you still here?"

"Where did you think I was going?" Seth asked.

"I thought you'd be running the other way, screaming right about now."

Seth smiled sadly, he made it over to her in two steps and pulled her up into a hug," I will never run away from you, I will only run towards you." He lifted her off the ground so her face was level with his," do you understand?"

Ryan smiled, tears of happiness running down her face," Yes."

"Good. Now we are going to walk back into that house, like nothing was said. You are going to forget all the nasty things that weren't your fault."

Ryan nodded," Okay."

When the two of them got back into the house, everyone was sitting in the living room. They all looked away sheepishly. Then Emmett, who always seemed to say the wrong thing at the wrong moment laughed.

"You _slipped? _Oh my God! How does someone slip off of a cliff!?"

~*~

Ryan stood in the middle of Rebecca and Rachel's old room, the closet open, Jake sprawled across the bed," What does one wear to a Werewolf initiation bon fire anyways?" Ryan asked flipping through the many articles of clothing in the overstuffed closet.

"Werewolf initiation bon fire? You make it sound like we're going to sacrifice a virgin or something." Jake snorted.

"Well I've never been to one of these before! I've only seen one from afar. Or don't you remember?"

Jake laughed," I remember, or don't you remember that I was one of the ones who went running into the forest after you?"

"Don't worry, that's one thing I'm not in danger of forgetting anytime soon. How about this?" Ryan pulled out a pair of dark jeans, a powder blue silk wrap around shirt, and some boots.

"It looks like you belong on a runway, but I would guess that there isn't much in there that's more casual then that, is there?"

"No, Alice isn't to keen on the casual things in life."

"Hey Ryan…you like the Cullens right?"

Ryan turned her head to look at him, she gave a little snort and turned her head back towards the closet," Of course I like the Cullens. Alice is wonderful, and she's given me a new wardrobe free of cost even when she didn't have to, Emmett is like the older brother I wish I had had, Carlisle and Esme are like the loving parents I was cheated out of, Bella and Edward are like an overprotective but loving Aunt and Uncle, and Renesme calls me Auntie, so I guess she's like my non-existent niece, and Rosalie and Jasper are good friends I suppose even if Rosalie is a little…not so nice. So yes, I guess I do like the Cullens…very much. After all I owe them half of my life."

"Half?" Jake asked.

"Well the other half I owe to you. You're the one who pulled me out of the river aren't you?"

"Right… so you're saying that you like the Cullens, consider them a second family?"

"Yes Jake!" Ryan laughed," What's all of this about my liking of the Cullen family anyways?"

Jake hesitated as if he were debating whether to say something or not," Nothing. I was just wondering I guess."

"Okay! Well I think I'm going to get dressed and then I'm ready to go!" Ryan said happily.

"Yeah," Jake mumbled," I hope you're ready."

~*~

At exactly a quarter to eight, Seth knocked on the door of the Black's, exactly when he said he would. Ryan enthused beyond belief at being able to go to the bon fire that night skipped to the door and threw it open joyously.

Seth stood there, a big goofy grin on his face, and looked Ryan up and down," I have never seen anything so beautiful as you." Seth said.

"I think you're a little biased. But, I love the compliment all the same."

"Me? Biased, I don't think so, watch I'll show you," Seth walked into the house," Jake." He said getting his attention," Don't you think she looks amazing?"

Jake laughed," Of course, doesn't she always?" he joked.

"See I told you."

"I think Jake was being sarcastic Seth."

"That's fine, because as long as I know you're the most beautiful thing in the world, that's all that matters."

Ryan blushed, even though she had five or so days to get used to Seth's unending flattery, it still embarrassed her. She had never been complimented on everything she did before. Now it seemed like if she even took a breath of air, Seth would be there to tell her how beautiful she looked doing it.

"Are you ready to go?" Seth asked.

"Yep, ready as I'll ever be." Ryan smiled and let Seth lead her to the bon fire.

~*~

It seemed like everyone was there. There was Jake, Quil, Embry, Leah, and Seth. Then there was Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Collin and Delia, Brady, Cameron, Max, Ben and Talia, Claire was there, sitting on Quil's lap. There were also four people that Jake had told her were the newest additions to the Werewolf packs. They were Kyle, Cooper, Daniel, and Jack. In all there was 21 people, none of them older then 21.

Ryan leaned into Seth," I thought you said that Quil's grandfather did the bon fires?"

Seth smiled, his goofy smile," Well I thought since we were just having this to get you eased into our little group, we didn't need all the theatrics the older council members go through. Sam is going to do it instead, is that okay?"

Ryan smiled," Yeah, that's fine."

"So, it's nice to meet you again Ryan," Sam said walking over, holding his hand out.

"It's nice to see you again Sam," Ryan said taking his hand in hers.

"Well, I hope I can be as entertaining as old Ateara is."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy it!" Ryan enthused.

The bon fire started, everyone sitting with their imprints, and those who didn't have any, were sitting with their friends. The stories were amazing. There was one about the tribe being decedents of wolves, there was one about Taha Aki, there was one about the Third Wife, and the last one, the one that had Ryan held in total fascination was the story of the Cold Ones.

They were the wolves' mortal enemies. They were the reason the wolves supposedly existed in the first place. The Cold Ones were the monsters under your bed, the boogie man in the closet, your deepest fear. They were super fast, super strong, and about the most beautiful thing the planet had to offer.

Ryan smiled in delight, she loved a scary story. But the scary part of the story ended there with the telling of the treaty that Ephraim Black, the tribe leader at the time, had stricken up with the leader of the Cold Ones, supposedly a blond God. The Cold Ones they met were refined, and had a curbed appetite. They only drank animal blood. They had been permitted to stay on the land, as long as they never bit a human, ever.

"So the Cold Ones agreed, and they stayed for a short time, then they left. At that time, what we like to call the wolf gene, died out. You see, there were no more leeches to protect anyone from, and we weren't needed anymore."

"So that means that they're back now? Since there are obviously a lot of you now." Ryan asked.

Sam smiled," Exactly, they are back. Actually they moved back about five or so years ago."

"And they've still kept the treaty in tact?" Ryan wondered.

Sam didn't smile then," No," Ryan didn't see the dirty look that Jacob gave Sam, but Sam gave more of an answer," But it was forgiven, it was a matter of life or death for the girl who was bitten."

"Oh," then with a sly grin Ryan asked the big question," do I get to know who the Cold Ones are too?" she looked over to Seth when she felt him tense up at her side.

"I think you've met them already. Jacob here has imprinted on one of them," Sam said with a certain sneer in his voice.

Ryan turned her stare unto Jacob now. He looked just about as tense as Seth did. Jacob had imprinted with what was basically a vampire? She knew from an earlier story about the imprinting that it was a huge deal. As a matter of fact it was the biggest thing that could happen to a werewolf, besides the first change.

Ryan glanced over at Seth. She understood it now. Even when there was no threat he was sitting as close as he could possibly get, almost protectively, he would be ready if anything were to happen. He would be ready to protect her in an instant. He was like her guardian angel and her lifelong soul mate as well. She blushed again thinking about it.

So if Jake had imprinted on a vampire girl, then she would obviously be with Jacob a lot right? Ryan never recalled a stunningly beautiful woman hanging around Jake before. Unless…unless she wasn't a stunningly beautiful woman, but a stunningly beautiful _girl._ The only other girl besides herself who hung around Jake was…

"Renesme…" Ryan said finally.

Jake cringed like she was accusing him of murder, it wasn't that he felt guilty of imprinting with Renesme; he had felt guilty that he had hid that little fact from Ryan for a while. A _loooong_ while.

"But if Renesme is a…vampire, then that means that…" the full extent of what she was saying hit her then," Oh God…" Sam seemed pleased with her reaction, it was obvious that he held little love for the Cullen family," Don't tell me that-"

"Ryan please, you have to see what they are from their point of view, they aren't like normal vampires okay?" Seth pleaded.

Ryan laughed," if you'd have let me finish I was going to say, don't tell me that the Loch ness monster lives at the beach too."

Seth seemed pleased, Sam did not," They drink blood." He reminded her.

"Sure they do, but that's like hating a Chinese person because everyone thinks they eat cats."

Sam narrowed his eyes, and Ryan could have sworn she heard Jared laugh. It was after the Cold Ones story that Ryan was free to do whatever she wanted. Seth had plans though. He took her off to the side, and the two of them lay on the beach, side by side, looking up into the dark blue sky.

Seth seemed to be scrutinizing her, as if waiting for her to do something, Ryan laughed again," What's that look for?"

"I'm waiting for you to decide that you've had enough of this myth shit, and run away. I mean, you didn't even flinch when you heard about the Cullens, like you knew it already."

"I thought, well if I have a werewolf as a soul mate, then why can't my surrogate family be vampires? I think I freaked out over your big secret enough for the two of them. Don't worry, I'm not running anywhere."

"That's good to hear." Seth smiled as he tangled a hand into her blond hair.

Ryan frowned, it was nice and all. Seth was a very touchy person. But that was it. He was just touchy. He was always hugging her, and he was always playing with her hair, or always had his arm around her shoulder. But he never tried to do anything other then that, it almost verged on the annoying. Ryan was about to say something about it when a group of people walked over to them.

Ryan could see it was Delia, Emily, Talia, and Kim. Emily smiled at Seth," We're stealing Ryan for a little bit."

"Just give her back in one piece okay?" Seth laughed.

Ryan stood up and walked further down the beach with the four girls. All the while, they talked about the imprinting, letting Ryan know what it was like for the rest of them, so she had something to compare it too. For Talia, Ben had come just at the right time, her parents were getting divorced, and she was having a hard time, and then he showed up, her knight in shinning armor.

It was the alike for Kim too, she had sat next to Jared in her advanced math class for a whole year, and he never gave her a second glance, then one normal Monday, he sat down and looked at her, and has never looked away since. For Delia it had been a little more…weird. She was walking down the side walk with her boyfriend when Collin had caught sight of her. He crossed the road and told her he needed to know her name at that moment. She said she wouldn't have given it to him, just because she thought he only wanted her number, but when she asked him about it, he said her name was all he ever wanted to know, if he could leave that sidewalk just knowing her name, he would die a happy man.

For Emily though, it was a little less romantic. Sam had been going out with Leah at the time, and they had always been perfectly happy together, but then she came down to the rez one day and Sam had seen her, and that was it. Her friendship with Leah was still dead. It was clear to see that Emily was as in love with Sam, as he was with her, but it was also very clear to see that she blamed herself for Leah's unhappiness.

"Why do you think they imprint though?" Ryan asked Emily.

"I think it's to find their mate. Wolves in the wild, not all of them have mates, but the purpose of the wolves here is to outnumber the Vampires. Kind of like a safety precaution. So the Wolves imprint on who they think would have the best chance of passing on the gene that would make their children strong and healthy. It's more of a subconscious thing I think."

"So then imprinting is about…" Ryan started.

"Child rearing I think," Emily laughed when she saw Ryan's face," but that's just what I think. The guys joke around saying it's their way of making sure they get the hot ones before they're all taken up."

Ryan felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist then," Are you scarring Ryan with child rearing stories Em?" Seth laughed.

"No. I wasn't scarred." Ryan blushed.

Emily smiled, and nudged the other girls forward, so Seth and Ryan could have their alone time.

"So, you want to rear my children?" Seth joked.

"I don't think I would mind," Ryan joked along with him.

Seth's face got closer to Ryan's. Her heart started beating faster, and she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. This was it, he was finally going to kiss her. It would be exactly like she imagined it, it would be like fireworks going off.

"Ryan," Ryan and Seth's heads snapped up to see Delia standing there, she had an apologetic look on her face," I'm sorry, but I dropped an earring on the beach, and Talia and Kim are already back at the fire with Ben and Jared, and Emily was tired so she went home, do you think you could help me look for it?"

Ryan sure didn't think she could, but she put on a nice smile, and nodded anyways," I'll be right back." She told Seth making her way far down the beach with Delia.

"It's a little silver one with a small emerald in the middle." Delia said as she and Ryan got on their knees and sifted through the sand, Delia kept the conversation going," It's too bad that our packs are fighting with the other one just out of Forks huh?"

Seth had talked to her a little bit about that before, but he said it was nothing serious and it would be over with soon," Yeah I guess. I don't see the reason for pointless fighting."

Delia laughed," Yeah, me neither."

That was when Ryan looked up to smile at her, and when she saw that Delia was wearing two earrings, the same exact two that she had just said she dropped in the sand. Ryan sat up on her knees," You have both earrings on right now."

"Oops!" she giggled," I wanted to see if I could get anything else out of you before I did this, but I guess I'll just have to do it later!"

Ryan's eyes narrowed," Do what later?" but she never heard her answer, because within the second, she was out cold, on the beach, Delia smiling over her.

Ahhh! Haha. Okay, so how did you all like it? Please please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update, and seriously, how hard is it to click a button and type, it was good. Or I liked it but maybe do this next time… you know that kind of thing? Anyways, I want to thank all of you who read my crappy little story haha. Thanks for reading all of it!


	13. You Are The Moon

_Hello!!! _

_I want to thank all of you who reviewed, story favorited, and story alerted my humble little fic! _

_A big thank you to, Lulu, Littlefoot1394, AngelicMelly, Lilythegoddessgirl, glo1281, Crazydaydreaminggirl1015, Lecia, and FairyNinjaPrincess!! I loved your reviews! And I'm going to try and read over my story a lot more so the missing words stop! I'm going to go back from the beginning and edit those too, so it might be a little easier to read! Thank you again for the awesome reviews!!!_

Chapter 13: You Are the Moon

"Is she there?" Bella asked sandwiching the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"No, we can't find her anywhere Bells, she just disappeared from the beach, and so did Delia." Jake answered as he was sprawled out on his couch.

"Delia? You mean that girl Collin imprinted on?" Bella asked sitting down on her own couch in between Emmett and Alice.

"Yeah, that's the one. Only everyone but Collin realizes that Delia is the one who took Ryan."

"How do you guys know that?"

"She smells exactly like the other pack, but no one said anything, because it would upset Collin, and when it comes to imprints, nobody says anything even remotely bad, it would cause an international incident," Jake said.

Bella scoffed, international? She doubted it mattered that much…but then again, Jake was very protective when it came to Renesme, and Bella was sure he would probably bite off anyone's head who even dared to send a bad look her way, "Wouldn't Collin listen to Sam?"

Jake laughed bitterly," When it comes to Delia, Collin wouldn't listen to God."

"Well then, what happens now?"

"We wait for Delia's pack to put our pack or our people in danger and then we have no reason not to attack, but we can't do anything until we're put in immediate danger."

"That's ridicules. How's Seth dealing with that?"

"…Not to good. He's not very happy with Sam. He wants to do something now, but with Delia there, we can't risk hurting her."

"Screw the girl, take the pack." Emmett said from his seat on the couch.

"I wish it was that easy, but we just can't do it, not right now."

"Alright, you'll have to tell me why later. Until then however, keep me posted whenever anything new happens, okay?"

"Sure sure. Thanks for the help Bells."

"No problem Jake. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, Okay."

~*~

Ryan's eyes slowly drifted open, to a place she didn't recognize. It was dark, and the floor was cold and hard, there were cardboard boxes strewn around in different places. She tried to think of where she could be. A shed or garage maybe? She tried to sit on her knees, but she couldn't

She looked down at her feet, only to see that, like her hands, they were tied by a thick rope. And for some reason, she was just now noticing the piece of sticky duct tape over her mouth. She would try her best to get out of there anyways, she screamed.

Or tried to anyways. It was useless though, as with the duct tape over her mouth, it came out as a small whimper. There was no hope. Not this time, no one would hear her in here. She grew angry then. It was stupid of her to trust Delia like that, how could she? How could she be that stupid? She had never trusted anyone so easily before, but everyone in La Push had been so nice, had been so trusting. Except for Delia. Maybe Collin was in the evil plot loop too?

No, Collin was weird and maybe a little naïve, but he'd never betray his pack. There was no way. But then again. Delia was his imprint, and Seth had said before, they did anything in their power to help their imprints in whatever way they needed it.

Somewhere in the distance a door slammed. This was it, they were coming to kill her. But why? She hadn't done anything to merit any kind of attention from anyone. She kept to herself most of the time, and the only time she had even talked to Delia was at the bon fire. She had never been apart of this.

"Ah, Ryan you're up! Finally! I thought I'd never have anyone to talk to! It's so boring here!" Delia laughed like last night had never happened, "Well aren't you going to talk to me?" Delia asked with a sneer.

Ryan just glared at her, did it look like she could talk? She had a big ass piece of duct tape on her mouth! Of course she couldn't talk to her.

"Oh! Oops! That's right you can't talk, can you? Here, I'll fix that for you." Delia sauntered over and in one swift swipe of her perfectly manicured hand, she ripped the piece of duct tape off of Ryan's face.

"You bitch!" Ryan yelled.

"Is that the best you can do? Honestly Ryan, I thought you would be the last one I would get my hands on, I actually wanted to get Emily first, but Sam watches her like a hawk, there was no way." Delia laughed.

It wasn't the sweet laugh that Ryan had heard before. No it was a laugh that would have been better suited for the wicked witch of the west. But not Delia. Delia, who had been so sweet, Delia who had been the nicest girl Ryan had meet.

"What about Collin?" Ryan asked.

Sure Collin had imprinted on Delia, but was she in love with him? Would she show any compassion for his sake? Or was she playing him too?

"That idiot? God I thought it would be hard getting into La Push, but then I run into him in town and he actually imprints on me! But I'm not complaining, it made my job that much easier, even if I had to pretend to like a kid three years younger then me."

"Your job? What job would that be?"

"Infiltration of course. I needed to get on their good sides. Learn what their weaknesses were, and what made them strong. I couldn't have done that if I was an outsider!" She laughed again, like it all made sense.

But to Ryan, none of it did. Sweet little Delia was not supposed to be the bad guy. She had been so nice, so gentle, and so…manipulative.

"How could you!? We all trusted you! We all thought you were our friend! Collin loves you!"

"Collin doesn't know who he loved. Imprinting isn't all rainbows and candied hearts you know. It sucks. You can't love who you want to, you have to love that one person, even if you wanted to love another."

"That can't be true." Ryan whispered, Seth had explained it, they _all_ had explained it so much differently, they said it was amazing.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter now. You're dead already. There's no point in even trying to get out of here. It's over already, no hope."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"You still don't understand? I'm one of them Ryan. I'm a werewolf! I have a pack of my own that I'm loyal to, and we have a score to settle with the Quilleutes."

"A score to settle! Are you guys five!? There are better ways of settling things without having to kill people to do it! People are going to die Delia!"

"Well, that's all I could hope for."

"You are crazy! Truly insane! I thought I could reason with you, but all you want is blood! Why don't you kill me Delia? Kill me now and settle your damn score!"

"I would, but unfortunately, I like to watch people suffer."

"Well, I'm not suffering, as you can see."

"Oh you will."

"If you think that torturing me is your way of making me suffer, you're wrong."

"Oh, I wasn't going to torture you like that." Delia laughed.

"Then how?" Ryan asked, the more time Delia spent talking to her, doing nothing, the more time the others had to plan.

"When Seth was killed. But wait, he already was! Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell you that yet. Well, oh well, you would have found out eventually. Toddles!" Delia placed the piece of tape over Ryan's mouth and walked out of the storage place, door slamming loudly behind her.

Ryan starred at the spot where Delia had been standing just a moment ago. What had she said about Seth? It wasn't true though, right? Seth couldn't be killed so easily right? He was so… strong. There was no way.

But they're strong too, Ryan reminded herself, they could be just as strong as he was. He was dead then. And she would be dead soon too, and the others? They would probably die too. It was worthless. There was nothing she could do to help anyone anymore. What was the point? She was better off dead.

Ryan could feel the tears spilling over her eyes, her chest hurt, her heart was breaking. But it was worse then that now, she was breaking. She was breaking mentally, she couldn't take any of this any longer. She was gone, this was it.

Ryan let out one final tear soaked scream, and then she shut down.

~*~

Delia stood there, leaning against the wall of the room Ryan was in. It was sad really, how easily she could be swayed. Of course Seth wasn't really dead, and Delia wasn't too happy about that. But she could hear Ryan's pain filled scream, and it suddenly made everything better.

"You're sick, you know that?" scoffed a boy, about 6' 3". He was leaning against the opposite wall, with his dark brown hair hanging in his eyes.

"I'm sick? Well, someone has to be."

"Yeah, I'm sure," he snorted, "You didn't have to do that you know, I'm sure physical pain would have been just as fun to induce as mental pain."

"Ollie, really are you telling me to torture her? I thought you were the pacifist out of all of us."

"I thought I was."

"It really doesn't matter anyways. She'll be dead in a few days. You know Ralph never liked to keep the hostages, none of them are interesting." Delia gave an annoyed sigh and walked the other way down the hall.

Ollie went to lean on the door where Delia had just been. He could hear the muffled sobs of the girl who was in there. This was always his least favorite job. He always ended up on guard duty, he always had to listen to the girls cry, and beg for their lives. It was getting tiring.

~*~

Sorry!!! I know it took so long to get this chapter out, but I've been sick lately and the whooping cough has been going around my school, and I'm hacking up a lung…or two. It's a little shorter then I'm used to writing too, but hopefully you guys don't mind! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!!


	14. Come One, Come All

Hello! Well here we are at Lullaby chapter 14! I'm so excited! I think there's only going to be a few more chapters before the initial fighting begins, so you'll have to wait until then for the action! Anyways I wanted to thank everyone who reads my little story! Thank you everyone!

Chapter Fourteen: Come One, Come All

Seth Clearwater was definantly not in a good mood. It had been almost four days since Delia had taken Ryan, and Sam still refused to take a stand. The meeting hadn't gone well at all, Sam out right refused to help them at all. Seth had spent the rest of the day replaying the whole thing in his head.

Jake, Leah, Quil, Embry, and Seth had all gathered in Sam's living room earlier that day to ask for some form of help. They had all been a pack once upon a time, and they would have leant a hand to them if they had asked. But then Sam had said no.

"What do you mean no?" Quil asked.

"I mean, she is not a part of _our_ pack, she's not our responsibility, and we will take no steps to ensure her safety."

"You won't even help us?" Seth asked.

"We ceased to help you the day you decided to increase your pack numbers."

Embry snorted, "That wasn't their fault! Quil and I decided to leave because we didn't care for your bullshit!"

Jacob glared at Embry, "Good going you idiot."

"I'm sorry, but right now, there is just no reason for us to take a stand against this pack yet."

"You mean you aren't going to do anything because of Delia?" Leah snarled.

Sam shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I have a duty to my pack first."

Leah snorted, "Oh that's a good one, you mean how you had a duty to your pack when Jake needed you?"

Sam seemed to cringe, but he stood there like he was and said nothing, but he mumbled a quiet, "I'm sorry," as they exited his house.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Leah sighed, "They probably already killed her."

"Wow Leah, way to be supportive." Jake scoffed.

"I'm only trying to help." Leah said.

"Sure, and I'm the pope. Time is running out, and if we can't rely Sam and the others, then there is only one other option we have."

Leah groaned, "Please, no."

"Stop being dramatic Leah, they can help."

"Yeah I know, but I'd rather they didn't."

"We have no other choice Leah."

"Alright fine. We'll go ask the leeches to help."

~*~

"So…you want us to help you kill….werewolves?" Edward asked.

Leah snorted, "Yes, leech, we want you to help us kill wolves."

"Leah." Jacob hissed.

"I just…find it ironic is all." Edward said, you could hear the hint of a laugh in his voice.

The Cullens, Leah, and Jake, were all sitting at the Cullens dinning room table, were the Cullens

seemed to make most of their family decisions. They were on the topic of Ryan now, and whether or not

they were going to help them bust her out of wherever she was.

"I don't see why we couldn't help, but I'm still going to have to consult with the rest of my family

as I cannot speak for them."

Leah narrowed her eyes, "Alright, we'll wait outside,"

When Leah and Jake were safely outside, the Cullens held their family meeting.

"Now, I know we are in Jacob's packs debt for their help to us a few years back, but I didn't feel comfortable speaking for you, so we'll vote on it now."

"Dude! We finally get to fight wolves without getting in trouble, or having Bells yell at us! I am all in!"

"Amen my brother!" Edward laughed, bumping fist with Emmett, and then with Jasper.

"I don't see why we can't help. I mean, it's Ryan we're talking about." Alice said.

"I'll help," Jasper agreed, of course, Jasper was going to do anything Alice did.

"We owe Jake," Bella said, "And we should help Ryan."

"I'll help too. Ryan is such a nice young girl." Esme smiled.

Everyone turned their attention to Rosalie then, she sat at the table, her arms crossed over her chest, and a sour look on her beautiful pale face.

"I'll help, but only because I don't like owing people favors."

Emmett smiled, "Thanks baby. Dude we are so going to kick werewolf butt!"

"Yeah!" Edward hooted in agreement, Jasper smiled widely.

"They really are idiots." Bella sighed.

"Stupid." Alice agreed.

"Absolute imbeciles." Rosalie muttered.

Carlisle smiled at his bickering family. It was nice to see them so happy. It was too bad that they were going to have to fight another battle so soon after the last one. It didn't seem to bother them though; it was almost like they enjoyed the fighting from time to time, and it made life in an otherwise boring town, somewhat interesting.

"Alright then, I guess we've come to a decision. We'll help get back Ryan." Carlisle said interrupting the cheerful banter.

Alice laughed, "Did you think we would decide something other then that?"

Bella laughed along with her, "Please, we're all too much of goody goodies not too."

Carlisle let out a nice baritone laugh, "Well, now that that's settled, Alice you said something about a thunder storm coming today?"

~*~

"What's wrong with her?" A very petit girl stood in front of the wooden doors that held Ryan Creswell in the storage room.

The boy with her, Ollie sighed, "I don't know Vivi," he said addressing his little sister, the small girl standing with him.

"She's just… laying there. I've never helped with these torture things before, but aren't they supposed to be crying and begging for mercy?"

Vivi Callahan was extremely Asian; she had the dark slanted chocolate eyes, the creamy complexion and the cute pettiness that seemed to come with every Asian girl. She however looked nothing like her brother. She had caramel colored hair, while he had dark brown, and then there was the fact that he wasn't even Asian. They had different mothers after all. That's where he got the werewolf gene, as she liked to call it, from his mother.

Vivi sighed and looked down at the blond girl lying by her feet. She remembered when they had brought her in almost three days ago. She was out cold sure, but she had a rosy complexion, her hair was a glossy honey blond, and even passed out she seemed to be so full of life.

Now, her hair was a dull wheatish looking color, her eyes were dull and lifeless, she was as pale as they came, and she was so full of… nothing anymore. If Vivi wasn't watching her chest go up and down slowly, but surely, she would have thought she was looking at a corpse. It was sad really. She could imagine this darling little girl being so full of life, hanging out with friends on the weekends, having girl only nights. She could imagine she was the type of girl she would have liked. But now… she was a shell of her former self. Not that Vivi knew that for sure… but there was just something about her.

"Are we going to kill her?" Vivi asked after analyzing the girl.

"You aren't going to touch her," Ollie said sternly, "At least not like that. I've worked hard to keep any type of blood off your hands, I'm not going to have you screw that up now."

Vivi giggled, "Don't worry, blood makes me queasy. I meant to ask if you were going to kill her." Vivi knew it was a stupid question to ask.

Ollie for some reason always got to do the disposal job. It was sad really. Vivi remembered her brother as being a fun loving nature freak. He was a genuine hippy. That was until Ralph Evora had gotten to him. She didn't know what he told her brother to make him join this nasty evil cult, but it must have been good if Ollie took the bait. That's why she followed him there. She had to stay to remind him of who he was.

Ollie sighed, "Yeah, I'm probably going to have to kill her eventually. You know how Delia looses interest in her play things easily. Ralph won't have much fun with something this… limp either."

Vivi hated how he described the girl. She wasn't limp… she was heart broken. She hated even more how he was left to deal with the massacres though. It wasn't right. Ollie used to be sad if he stepped on an ant hill, and now here he had to kill innocent people because of Ralph and Delia. Her face tightened in frustration.

"Hey. Don't even think about it okay. We're here for good, so get used to it."

"I wasn't thinking about anything. You know I'm as much as a pacifist as you are. Don't worry, I'm not stupid."

"You were going to Yale, I hope not." Ollie laughed, but it sounded like an empty hollow laugh compared to what it had once been, "Anyways, see if you can get her talking again okay? Delia wants to interrogate her about the vamps."

Vivi nodded and Ollie retreated down the hall way towards the kitchen. Once he was gone Vivi closed the door behind her. She sat down next to the unresponsive girl. She was a pretty thing. To bad for her though, Ralph would like that. Well, Vivi thought with an undue amount of enthusiasm, let's get this show on the road.

"Hi," she said out loud looking directly at the girl, "My name is Viviane, but you can call me Vivi. I'm sorry you have to be here, but I can't help that sorry. If it was up to me, we wouldn't even be here. But I guess we have to do whatever Ralph says because he's the Alpha. But to be completely honest, I don't even like him." Vivi stopped talking to wait and see if the girl would respond to anything she had said. She didn't.

So Vivi continued, "I'm 18. I'll be 19 really really soon though. I'm excited about that. Everyone seems to think that at 18 I'm still a little girl. I guess it's because I'm only 4' 11" though. We can't all be freakishly tall like the werewolves huh?"

Still the girl said nothing. Vivi sighed in frustration. She was supposed to be cheerful. That's what Ollie had said. He said to talk about normal things. Well she was, but this girl just did not take the bait like she thought she would. Maybe she really was dead after all? Vivi gave a defeated sigh and continued with her chipper chitchat.

"I go to Yale University. Well…I did, I'm taking leave off until the next fall semester. I stated medical problems, but they won't care I guess, as long as I still pay. I'm guessing you go to school on the rez?"

Vivi stopped again, waiting for the girl to say something but she didn't. She was still starring off into space. Vivi sat there for a few moments not sure what else to talk about. What hadn't she already spouted off about? Family. There was one thing she hadn't covered yet.

"Do you have a big family? Mine is okay I guess. I have three brothers and sisters including Ollie. Ollie's mom was my dad's first wife. She died in a car accident though when Ollie was only a newborn. Then daddy met my mom, and he fell in love. They had three kids, me included. I think Ollie really likes her though, she adopted him when she married dad." The girl didn't comment on her family, so she decided to move to hers, "What are your mom and dad like? Are they nice? I bet they are. Do you have any siblings?"

Vivi was getting frustrated now. What was she supposed to do? Ollie had asked her to sit in there for at least an hour trying. She's almost talked about everything she could think of at the moment and it had only been about fifteen minutes. What was she going to do for another forty-five?

"I had a boyfriend at Yale. His name was Josh. I really liked him. I think if the two of you met you would too. I had to break up with him though. It would have been hard to even talk to him the way we move around. What about you? Do you have a boyfriend? Well of course you do, you're so pretty how could you not! What's his name?"

And that one little question got a reaction, what was his name. The girl turned her head slowly to look at Vivi, her lackluster blue eyes were focused on her for the first time since the start of the girly talk. Even her mouth seemed to turn up a little at the edges, like she was recalling a happy memory from so long ago.

Well, Vivi thought, that was something. But then the girl surprised her again, she actually spoke this time. For the first time in three and a half days she spoke one word. A name.

"Seth." She had said.

Vivi nodded, "Seth. Seth is a good name. I bet he was handsome?" Vivi asked prodding the girl on.

She nodded her head. Well, at least she got another reaction out of her, even if it wasn't a verbal one. Vivi continued with the talk about Seth, it seemed to make the girl happy. It was the least she could do, make the girl happy for a little while at least.

"Was Seth nice too?"

"Yes, very."

"Two words!" Vivi crowed gleefully, "We're doing well!"

The girl nodded, she must have thought so too. Vivi sighed a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't failing the first job given to her. She was excelling as far as she could tell. All she needed was to establish some type of trust with this girl, even if was going to be built on lies, she could do it. She hoped.

"So, what's your name?" Vivi asked.

The girl seemed to consider whether or not she could trust her with her name. Vivi didn't see why she couldn't, she was already locked up in a storage room, what was there she could possibly be afraid to tell anyone? But she must have come to the same conclusion, because in a weak, cracked voice she responded.

"Ryan." She had said.

"Ryan," Vivi repeated, "Well Ryan it's nice to meet you finally. You'll probably get to know the others around here too. There's Alex, Kale, Ralph, Jack, Ollie, Zack, Delia, Odetta, Emme, Matt, Griffin, Mason, Ritter, and Howard. Then there's me, but I'm not a werewolf, so I don't count." Vivi smiled when Ryan shook her head.

"That's thirteen. There outnumbered by eight." She mumbled to herself.

"Who's outnumbered by eight?" Vivi asked, after all this was her job, extortionist.

Ryan just shook her head and Vivi ranted on and on again, but Ryan didn't respond to anything else, not even questions about Seth. She was obviously done talking for the day. Vivi sighed contentedly. She was happy with what she had accomplished; being that she had never done this type of thing before. She stood up, giving Ryan a little pat on the shoulder first, and left the room.

She would try again tomorrow, and then the day after that. They were on a tight schedule and they needed to stick to it, or it could prove to be damaging for them. But really, why did she care? She didn't. All she cared about was getting her and Ollie out of there before things got really bad. Vivi was about to round the corner when she heard two familiar voices, Odetta Austen, one of the werewolves, and her brother Ollie.

"Did Viviane get anything out of the girl?" Odetta asked.

"I don't know yet, I haven't spoken with her. I doubt it though, that girl wouldn't talk for anything."

"That's fine. Ralph wants her killed anyways."

"I know that. It's sad really. She only has a week to live."

Odetta sighed, "Not anymore. She has two. Then we take out the pack."

Vivi froze, they were going to kill her that soon? She had thought they were going to wait another week at least. This was bad, she had thought she had at least four days to think of something to get her and Ollie out of there. But now it seemed like she had no time at all. Vivi turned around and headed for the back door. She needed all the help she could get if she was going to bust her brother out of here.

~*~

Seth Clearwater had been sitting on the beach, clearing his mind. It was something he needed to do regularly these days. There was just too much he was stressed and thinking about. If he was going to have any chance of helping Ryan from his position, he needed to be running clear headed, and not fogged up by his anger. Or at least, that's what he tried to tell himself. Right now he was failing at it. Miserably.

He was about to give up and head home when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him, expecting to see Leah, or one of the guys even. But instead his eyes fell on a girl he had never seen in his life. She was small, with caramel colored hair and the darkest brown eyes he'd ever seen. And she was _tiny_ probably not even five feet high. She was also smiling a smile so big, he wondered what was going on.

"I'm not going to tell you my name, and don't kill me, but I came here from Ralph's pack, and I'm here to help you kill them."

Seth starred at the small girl in front of him and noticed that she wasn't really all that little, she was probably around 17 or 18 years old. He studied her for a long moment, and scanned the beach. There didn't seem to be anyone else there. He nodded at her solemnly and jerked his head in a motion for her to follow him.

~*~

Jacob Black was finally ready for a very peaceful sleep. He had just finished his patrol shift and he had climbed under the soft covers of his bed. He sighed in satisfaction, but it seemed wrong to be so content when Ryan was probably sleeping on the ground in some warehouse kind of place.

He decided he would worry about it in the morning and he placed his head on his soft downy pillow. They would start their planning stage of getting her back tomorrow. Jacob had just closed his eyes when he heard a soft racking on his front door.

With an annoyed grunt he forced himself out of bed and took the agonizing fifteen steps to his front door. He threw it open with a little more force then necessary. Standing there was Seth, and a very petit girl. She was smiling like she had just won the lottery. Jacob got an uneasy feeling right in the pit of his stomach. That feeling that you get right before you threw up.

Seth nodded as a greeting and said very quietly, "We need to move. Soon."

Jacob wasn't quite sure what he was talking about, "Move where?"

"To get the girl," the little one said.

"Ryan?" Jake asked now realizing what they were talking about, "I know you want to get her back as soon as we can Seth, but we need to think about what we're going to do before we just jump in there."

"You don't have time to think about it. They're going to be here in two days to kill you all, and before they come here, they're going to kill the girl. I suggest you get ready."

Jake opened the door for the two of them, they walked in and the girl sat on the couch, "Make yourself at home."

"Jake, listen to her please, I think she's really trying to help."

Jake gave Seth a cold look, "I'll decide that after I listen to what she says. Right now, you are in no condition to decide what's a good or bad idea," Jake turned his gaze on the girl then, "What do you have to say, it better be good, or you aren't walking out of here alive."

Vivi took a deep breath, "I don't know the specifics. But I know why they're attacking your pack. You see a long time ago, apparently Ralph's grandfather was in the Quilleute pack. The werewolf pack. There was a girl he imprinted on, she was from town, and she was white. That was a big deal back then you know. So Ralph's grandfather pursued her anyways. She denied him time after time after time. But finally, one day, she agreed to come to the rez with him. Where she proceeded to tell them that she was going to tell everyone about their little secret." Vivi paused to look at the reactions of her listeners, they looked fine so she went on, and "There was one man in the pack named Eli. He hadn't meant to hurt her, I'm sure, but when he tried to stop here from saying anything, he accidentally killed the girl."

Jake nodded; he remembered hearing something like this. This was the story that kept everyone from saying anything bad about anyone's imprint. But he had never heard it told with so much detail before, he suspected the tribe elders liked to keep it under wraps.

"Of course that turned into a big fight between the man who was only trying to protect his pack, and the man whose entire world had just been shattered. Eli was killed. And Ralph's grandfather hadn't thought the pack would do anything against him, after all he was just protecting his imprint. But he was completely wrong. They exiled him, threw him off of the rez altogether, stating that for as long as the pack was alive, not one of his decedents would step foot on their homeland again."

"So I'm guessing that Ralph is feeling pretty bent up about that?" Jake scoffed.

"Ralph went to your tribe elders almost a month ago, asking for permission to let his pack rejoin yours, like he thought it should. The elders turned him down, and were only that much reminded about the earlier decree. You could bet he felt he had been cheated out of something that was rightfully his."

"I get that. But why did he take Ryan?" Jacob asked, that was the missing link. That made no sense.

Vivi laughed, "Eli Clearwater was Seth's grandfather. A mate for a mate. Ralph blames this whole thing on Eli. If he hadn't tried to stop that girl, none of this would have happened, and since he can't kill Eli, the next best thing was Seth himself."

"But he couldn't just do that, no, he had to take Ryan and make a show out of it. Killing her is the only thing he has his mind set on at the moment." Seth snarled.

Jacob didn't know what to make of the story, it fit with the little details of the story that he had been told. It sounded right. But would a man seriously seek revenge for that? What was the point? As far as he could tell Ralph had had a pretty okay life. Why screw it up for this?

"He's a sick psychopath," Vivi seemed to be answering Jake's thoughts, "Right now revenge is the only thing he cares about, and he seems to think killing all of you, and killing Ryan is the way to do it."

"Leave now." Jake said.

Seth jumped out of his chair, "Jake! Please, if she can help us in any way what so ever, we should take it!" he was pleading, a millisecond away from begging.

"Someone is going to notice if you're gone for too long. Come back tomorrow when you aren't doing anything. Make sure everyone thinks you're just taking a walk or something. And make sure to take a shower before you talk to anyone else. You'll smell exactly like us, and that's going to be a dead give away."

Vivi smiled, "Please, I'm not that dead. Nice doing business with you boys."

Jake nodded curtly, "What do you want out of this?"

"When the fight begins, you'll see a white wolf, I want you to leave him alone, I'll get him to back down too. Just don't hurt him."

"Is he your mate?" Jacob asked.

Vivi shook her head, "No, he's my brother." And with that she was out of the house, on her way back to her own personal prison.

"We can trust her right?" Seth asked.

Jake nodded, "I think so. And if it turns out we couldn't, well she'll regret it. Now get some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."

_Well, I hope you liked Lullaby chapter fourteen? Things are finally being set into motion as Vivi goes behind everyone's back to get them all killed. Hahaha. She's actually one of my more favorite characters. I like her, I really do. I think she's to nice to be in a place like that, but she fits in anyways. It's weird. Anyways I noticed I haven't given the song names and bands for a while so I'll do that now, starting with chapter Eleven I think?_

Chapter eleven: Stay by Lisa Loeb

Chapter twelve: No One can touch us by Sing It Loud feat. Alex Gaskarth

Chapter thirteen: You Are The Moon by The Hush Sound

Chapter fourteen: Come One, Come All by All Time Low

So check those Artist and Songs out! And Please Review, as it really does drive me to write more chapters, it seems like the more reviews I get the more I want to write, so if there aren't a lot of reviews, the chapter production might be slower. So please Review! And thank you to those who do!


	15. Can you keep a secret?

_Hello everyone! So I want to thank everyone who reviews right now, like Meadow90, Lecia, Liljenrocks, Fusedtwilight, and Nejisdarknymph Thank you to all of you who alert too! I appreciate your support! When I started, I thought if I get even five reviews I'll be happy. And now I have 36! Thanks a ton you guys! Here is chapter 15!_

_Chapter 15: Can You Keep A Secret?_

Viviane was now safely in the home that they rented out. It was almost four in the morning, so everyone would be asleep. No one would know that she had just been to La Push. She had taken a shower as Jacob instructed, and her clothes were already in the wash. Now she was downstairs, getting a late night snack.

"Damn," she said as she tried to reach the box of granola bars on the top shelf, she hated that she was so small.

A hand reached up from behind her and grabbed the box and placed it on the granite counter for her. Vivi looked behind her. Ralph Evora was standing there, all smiles. He had long black hair that was slightly curly, bronze skin, dark eyes, and the whitest teeth ever. If you looked past the psychoness, Ralph was actually very attractive.

"There you go little Vivi."

She hated that he called her that though, little Vivi, like she didn't know she was that much shorter then them? Seriously, it made her feel like she was five, and not eighteen.

"Thank you Ralph." She reached in the box and pulled out two granola bars, offering him one. He took it.

"Where have you been?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I went for a walk, I couldn't sleep."

"Was La Push a nice place for a walk?"

"What?" there was no way anyone could have known about La Push.

Ralph laughed, "Dear little Vivi, did you really think you could fool me?" he whispered quietly.

Vivi froze, this was not supposed to be happening, and she was _supposed_ to go to La Push again later that day. She was _supposed_ to get her and Ollie out of here. They were _supposed_ to get their lives back again.

Ralph stepped closer to her, reaching out he took a strand of her hair in between his fingers and twirled it around. He drew even closer then, his shoulder touching the top of Vivi's head. He leaned down then so his face was level with hers.

Her bottom lip was trembling, she was shaking, and she had been caught. She closed her eyes, hoping that she was just dreaming. When she opened them, Ralph was still there, still smiling at her, his teeth gleaming in the dark kitchen.

"Vivi, do you know what happens to people who double cross us?" Vivi didn't need to answer that question, she saw first hand what hand what did happen, and it wasn't pretty.

"Please, no. Please don't." if he was going to do to her what she thought he was, this was her last hour alive.

Her own life she didn't care about, but Ollie. He would react to her death, and he would react badly. If she died, she would be sentencing Ollie to death as well. Vivi couldn't stand begging Ralph for anything, but if it might help, she would have to.

"Please, Ralph. I'm begging you. Don't do this."

"I'm sorry Little Vivi, normally I would have loved to listen to you, but right now, I can't afford traitors, and you're just a nuisance anyways." That was true, she wasn't any help to them.

"Please…no…" now she could feel the tears streaming down her face.

Ralph smiled. Vivi screamed.

~*~

"Where is she?" Leah asked, her patience growing thin. Very very thin.

Seth was currently pacing up and down the Cullen's living room. Viviane had promised to come back the next day, 2:00 pm sharp she would be there. He could see it in her eyes that she had meant it when she said it. But Leah was right, she was almost an hour late. Maybe something had happened?

"Any number of things could have happened to the girl," Jake said, "It's possible that someone in the other pack figured out what she was up too, they would have had no problems getting rid of her, she wasn't even a werewolf."

"I don't care whether or not anything happened to her, she was supposed to be here." Leah was angry, she didn't like to wait.

"I agree with Jake," Bella said trying to keep the peace, "This girl, Viviane, she sounded sincere in what she said, I doubt she didn't come just because she didn't feel like it."

Carlisle nodded, "In any case, we can't let her absence hinder us any longer, and we need to get this rescue mission ready. We are leaving tomorrow morning, and we need to be ready."

Jake nodded, "Agreed. Quil, Embry, and I have already decided to stay on offensive. Leah and Seth will try to find Ryan. We'd like it if Edward and Bella would join those two, maybe Alice even."

Carlisle looked at the three of them, Alice nodded her head once, she would go with Bella and Edward to find Ryan. She wouldn't be much help anyways with all the wolves around, she wouldn't be able to get any clear images anyways.

"It's decided then," Carlisle said, "Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, and myself will join you and the others on the battle field. It's a good setup."

Jake nodded his agreement, "Thank you. You all have been very… helpful considering."

Alice raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "Considering what?"

"Well, Ryan is our responsibility, and this is a _werewolf_ war. It would make more sense for you to not want to help."

Emmett laughed, "Not our responsibility. Listen, if she wasn't half ours, we wouldn't put up with her."

Bella scrunched up her nose, "You make her sound like a dog, Emmett."

"I think what they're trying to say," Esme said, addressing Seth more then anyone, "Is that we love Ryan like family, and we would love to help. After all, we don't leave family behind."

Seth nodded slowly, "I appreciate this so much. You have no idea how much it means to me."

Edward smiled, "I think I can guess."

Seth got the joke, he smiled, "Right. I guess you can."

"Well," Carlisle began, "I think it would be beneficial for us all to get as much rest as we can before tomorrow."

Jacob nodded, "I think that's a good idea. Alright, let's head out."

Jacob wasn't quite sure, but as he left the Cullen's house, Seth and Leah flanking either side of him, something just didn't set right with him. Something seemed wrong. Like what they were going to do tomorrow would end as badly as it could. Jake shook the feeling, when had they ever not won? They'd always pulled through in the end, and that was all that mattered right? The end result, as long as what was supposed to happen would happen, it would be good. Right?

Seth was currently starring at Jacob's back, he was twitching, which was normally a sign of him questioning something. It didn't matter, if it was important, Jake would tell them, if it wasn't, he wouldn't bother them with it. Or, that's what he thought. But he didn't have time to worry about Jake being worried. The only thing he had thought about for the past week was Ryan.

Mostly he thought about what she would look like when he first saw her again. Not that he cared, she could be disfigured and crippled and he would still love her. But he didn't think he could bare to see her hurt. And how would she act? Would she be mentally scared for the rest of her life?

It would be okay though right? It was always okay. Ryan was a strong girl. Nothing in the world could break her, not after what she had endured. Seth twitched, but what if what she had endured just helped them break her more easily? Seth swept the thought out of his head. They would get to her tomorrow, and then she would be perfectly safe and perfectly fine. He hoped.

~*~

Ryan opened her eyes. She wasn't sure what day it was. She had been keeping track for the first three days, but after that, she stopped counting. What did it even matter? Seth was probably dead by now, and it seemed obvious that if they hadn't come for her yet, they weren't going to ever. So why even bother?

And Vivi, the only thing that seemed right in the world right now, hadn't even come to see her that day. She was pretty sure it was almost midnight, and she hadn't come. And who would come to talk to her at midnight anyways?

Ryan sat there, and wished they would spare her the misery and just kill her already. She was already in mass amounts of pain. Delia had visited her that day, as she did yesterday too. And she was positive that her leg was broken, and possibly a couple of ribs. And she had numerous cuts and bruises, she had gotten bored and started counting them, but she decided to stop after 67.

Ryan curled up when she heard the door open. It was always her first reaction. If they thought she was sleeping, they seemed to be less enthusiastic about torturing her. It had worked three times already. But when she heard the door close behind her, and no one's footsteps, she grew curious and looked behind her.

There was a lump of something lying less then six feet away from her. It was moving slightly, so she figured whatever it was it was either animal or human. When it turned on its side and Ryan could see its face, she knew it was human. Actually it was Vivi.

She was in her pajamas. They had little Eiffel towers on them. But she was also tied and gagged, which was weird. Why would they tie and gag their own family? Vivi moved again, and her eyes opened. She looked at Ryan with such disparity, it scared her.

She started wiggling around, trying to loosen her restraints, but she couldn't. Ryan looked at her pityingly. It was sad for her to be there, but for Vivi, it must have been the most embarrassing thing to deal with in her life. She decided she would help her out.

She moved over to where Vivi was. She was no longer tied or gagged, as Delia found it was actually easier to induce the maximum amount of bodily harm when her restraints where gone. So now she could move freely around the garage, not that she did.

She ripped the piece of duct tape off of Vivi's mouth and loosened the rope around her hands and feet, although she couldn't get them off all together. Ryan sat there for a moment, the two of them just looking at each other like they were aliens or something.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked finally.

Vivi nodded, "I'm fine. I actually thought I was dead for a second, and I'm still wondering why I'm not."

"Well, I thought they were going to kill me three days ago, but they're still letting me live."

Vivi smiled, "That's the most you've ever said to me before, even if it is kind of morbid."

Ryan scoffed, "Sorry, I'll tell you when I have something happy to say. But I think I'll be dead before I can find something to be happy about. Why are you here anyways?"

Vivi gave an angry laugh, "I got caught trying to give information to the other pack."

Ryan perked up, even if by the smallest amount, "The other pack? You mean my pack?"

"Yeah. I had a very nice chat with your boyfriend, and the pack leader. Then I came home and got thrown in here."

"Seth? You talked to Seth?" Ryan didn't believe what she was hearing. Seth was supposed to be dead, Delia said she was going to kill him. Why wasn't he dead?

It wasn't that she cared that he wasn't dead, but she hadn't been expecting it, and Vivi could have just mistaken Quil or Embry for Seth. She shouldn't get her hopes up, and then find out he was dead later.

"Yeah. I talked to Seth. He's worried about you, you know? He was pacing so much I thought he was going to ware a hole in the carpet. They're coming to get you Ryan. I swear. And when they come, they're going to kill all of those jerks, and then it'll all be better."

Ryan nodded, they were coming for her? It was a little more then she could take in, considering that not even four minutes ago, she was thinking that they had lost all interest in coming for her.

"They love you. It's funny actually."

Ryan narrowed her eyes, "I don't see how love can be a funny thing."

"That's not what I meant. Maybe ironic would have been the right word. Take the two of us for example. We're both waiting for our deaths, we both belong to a werewolf pack. The difference is that my pack put the both of us here, but only yours is coming to get you. Mine would be perfectly happy to let me rot in here."

Ryan shook her head, "I know Delia is a down right witch, but there has to be someone else in that miserable bunch who would like to have you back in there."

Vivi shrugged, "Besides Ollie? I don't think so. I hope they get you out of here Ryan, I really do. And I'm not only saying that because if they get you out of here then that means they won and I can get out of here. But, at least one person will live, right?"

"You sound like Jake." Ryan scoffed, "Always thinking about what bad might happen instead of the good that will."

Vivi laughed, "I think that counts towards your happy statements."

Ryan smiled, "If you knew Jake, it wouldn't" she laughed, Jake was a nice person, but she couldn't help poking fun at him.

"I think, we need some sleep, how about you? It's almost midnight, and I think something big is going to happen tomorrow."

Ryan nodded, "Yeah sleep sounds good."

Almost as soon as Vivi had mentioned sleeping, Ryan became tired. She laid her head on her hands and tried to let herself be taken over by the blackness called deep sleep. But for some reason, not even the news of her friends coming to save her helped her sleep that day.

She turned over and looked at Vivi's back. She looked like she was sleeping, but Ryan couldn't be sure. So very quietly she whispered her name.

"Vivi?"

After a couple of moments, there was no answer, so Ryan turned back around, sure that Vivi was already fast asleep.

"Yeah?"

Ryan nearly jumped when she heard Vivi's voice in the darkness of the garage. She turned her head slightly so she could see just the top of Vivi's head. She had been hoping that she wouldn't have to ask this question. That she wouldn't need to know the answer.

"Do you think we're going to live?"

Ryan was sure Vivi had fallen asleep in between her yeah, and Ryan's question because she didn't answer. When in truth, Vivi was to afraid to say what she honestly thought out loud. If she didn't say it, it seemed less real, and she didn't want to scare Ryan either. But almost an hour later, in a very quiet whisper, she answered Ryan's question.

"No."

~*~

_Hello again! So the action is finally about to start!! Who's excited? Haha. I wanted to ask you all, has anyone else noticed that when they post chapters, some of the words or even sentences go missing? My original documents are fine and spell checked perfectly, but then when I read over them, after I post it, there's like a ton of missing words. Maybe I'm just going crazy hahah. Okay, Thank you for the great reviews!!!_


	16. Unspoken

_Hello everyone!!! I hope chapter 16 is finding you all well? It's freezing here in Ohio. It was actually almost -30 a while ago with the wind chill , my bedroom windows were frosted over on the inside too. Hahah. Normally I love cold weather, but this is a bit to cold, even for me. Anyways I want to thank all of you who have reviewed up till now, it makes me so so happy!!! Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: Wow, I haven't used one of these for a while. Oops. Anyways, I don't own Stephanie Meyers characters, just Ryan, and Ralph's pack and the others I made up. _

Chapter 16: Unspoken

When Ryan opened her eyes, everything was different. Seriously. She didn't see the familiar cardboard boxes and concrete floor that was her first prison. Now that she was awake enough to take in her surroundings she realized she was in a small cabin looking thing. It was two stories, they were small though. And there was only one window. The wooden walls and floor was giving out too. Even the wooden stairs leading to the top floor were too bad in shape to climb up.

When had they moved them? And why hadn't she woken up when they were doing it? Ryan looked around to find Vivi. She was no where in sight. Maybe they had stuck her in a different cottage? Ryan became increasingly worried. This wasn't supposed to happen. She and Vivi were supposed to get rescued by the others, and then everything would be fine again.

But without Vivi's constant reassurance, everything felt like it was going to hell. Ryan moved against one of the walls and pulled her knees up to her chest. It was cold in the small cottage, and she was still in the same clothes she had been in when they kidnapped her last week.

This was all so wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. She and Vivi were supposed to be together, so they could both get rescued. A horrifying thought came to Ryan then. What if the reason she was alone in that cottage was because they had already killed Vivi?

After all, from what Vivi had told her last night, they needed her even less then they needed her, and they didn't need her at all. Ryan shuddered and bit back a sob. She really was alone now. Truly and utterly alone. At least back in the garage she had had Vivi to talk to. But here, there was nothing but the ivy covering half of the cottage to keep her company.

It was driving her crazy not to know what was going on. If something was going to happen that day, she wished it would happen right then and there. Even if what happened wasn't necessarily a good thing.

Finally she let a sob escape from her lips. It was the first time she had cried since the first day she had been in captivity. It was horrible, crying only made her think that there was no hope for her, or anyone else. But she couldn't help it. Crying was the only thing she could do in the small cottage, even if it didn't help anyone.

She tried to reason with herself. Her pack wasn't exactly helpless. And Sam's pack would help, wouldn't they? Ryan curled herself up tighter. This was going to end badly. She could feel it. And no matter how much she wanted to believe otherwise, she knew that someone she loved was going to die that day.

~*~

"Calm down Seth." Jacob placed a reassuring hand on Seth's shaking shoulder.

Calm down? How could he calm down? He was minutes away from phasing, and running off to save Ryan. Of course they were outnumbered, and they had no idea where Ryan was exactly. This was more like a suicide mission. Not like he was having any second thoughts about doing this.

He would do anything to get Ryan back. Anything. If he had to die to make sure she was alive and well, then he would gladly give his own life. He was just worried that they were going to go into this and get, not only themselves killed, but Ryan as well. That was his one worry. That Ryan would get hurt.

However, the realness of it all was giving him an adrenaline rush, and he hoped to god that that adrenaline would help him get through the blunt of what was going to go down. They had made it to the Cullen's house then. It wasn't even four in the morning yet. But of course they were awake. They were betting on Evora's pack to be asleep at this point.

They were all already standing outside, ready and rearing, in Emmett's case, to go. One thing Seth had noticed about the Cullen Clan was that they never dressed accordingly for anything. Rosalie was in a pair of tight fitting jeans, a silk top, and high heels. She had no jacket on, none of them did.

Then again, he guessed none of them needed it. That brought a whole new line of thought to his head. They were so much better off then the rest of them. If this got real ugly, he was sure if any of them walked out alive and okay, it would be the Cullens. Hopefully if it did turn out ugly, they would walk out okay with Ryan.

"We're all going to be fine Seth. You know that right?" Edward was at his side, a reassuring hand on his shoulder, just like Jake's had been minutes before.

"Yeah. I know that. I guess I'm just nervous you know. Anxious to get this over with."

Rosalie scoffed, "You aren't the only one. I want to get in and out in less then and hour, or someone is going to pay."

Leah snorted, "Thanks for the undying support."

"You're so welcome." Rosalie shot back.

Carlisle came between the two of them then, always the peace maker, "We really should be going. We do want the element of surprise on our side, don't we?" Everyone nodded in agreement, without the surprise of their attack, they had nothing.

"Good! Let's get this rescue mission on the road!" Quil roared loudly.

"Did you want to wake everyone within ten miles of this place, or are you just that loud?" Rosalie hissed.

"Aw come on baby, he's just excited." Emmett laughed. After all, no one was as excited as he was.

She sent a glare his way, but said no more as she stomped down the steps and into the woods. Emmett followed her with Alice and Jasper at his heels. Esme and Carlisle followed closely behind. Bella and Edward waited until Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, and Jake phased before they took off after them.

This was it, they were doing this. In less then an hour, he would have Ryan in his arms. And then he'd never let her out of sight again, actually he would never let her go.

_"Dude, please. Spare us the romantic images." Embry laughed._

_"Really. You know some of us don't have great epic romances like you do. And we'd appreciate it very much if you could keep yours to yourself until we're done with this… rescue thing." Leah snorted._

_Seth sighed, "Yeah sure." _

_"Pay attention you guys!" Jake barked, "You don't know when something bad could happen. You need to keep your guard up at all times!" _

_"Yeah!" Quil mimicked, "Listen to the boss man!" _

_"Quil." Jake said._

_"Yeah?" _

_"Don't ever call me that again."_

Seth blocked out the rest of whatever it was they were talking about. It was always nice to know what everyone was thinking from time to time, but now was not one of those times, since more then half of those thoughts were focused on whether or not they were going to fail in getting Ryan back.

And then there was Leah, who was thinking about who was going to die in order to get that girl back. That girl being Ryan of course. That was when Seth had blocked out there thoughts, or tried to anyways. He didn't like to think that the only reason everyone was about to get their lives put on the line was because of him.

Seth came up on Quil's right, taking his position. They had already come up with a battle plan, Leah and he would go with Alice, Bella, and Edward, they would get Ryan out of wherever she was, and then Seth would take her to the nearest safest place while Alice, Bella, and Edward went back to help fight.

Of course, they might not even have to help out, the situation would probably be controlled as soon as they got there. Of course they had agreed to give them the option of leaving and never coming back, in exchange for their lives. This they had done for Carlisle of course, not wanting him to feel bad about taking lives away.

So they would hopefully leave, and if they didn't, well that was their fault, and they would pay for it. Seth tensed, it all seemed to easy though. All they had to do was sneak in there and incapacitate everyone. It wasn't a good thing when things ended up being to easy, because nine out of ten times, it was always a bad thing.

Seth snapped out of his thoughts when he could hear the loud yells coming from everyone else. He looked behind him, Leah had stopped dead in her tracks. She was just standing there, and no one was sure of why. Even though she was in wolf form, the look on her face was clear. She was surprised, and sort of scared.

_"Leah? Leah! What's wrong?" Seth tried to get through to her, but it was like she was in her own little world._

_"Dude, what's wrong with your sister?" Embry asked, walking slowly over to where Leah stood._

_"I don't know, did she say anything?" _

_"No man, we were just talking about how you almost ran into a tree, and then she spaced." Quil said. _

Edward and the others had fallen back and were now there as well. They were all looking at Leah with a sort of fascination that Seth didn't understand. What was wrong with her? Edward ventured a step closer then the rest of them, as if being one step closer to her would make it easier to read her thoughts, but right now she wasn't thinking _anything._

And then suddenly she was, but it was only one single word. Panic. That one word was going through her head. _Panic, panic, panic, panic. _Her head shot up then and she looked at all the others. She was giving them such a dirty look, they almost laughed out of the weirdness of it all.

_"They know we're coming!" Leah said harshly._

_"What?" Quil yelled, "That's impossible, they couldn't have any idea." _

_"You can't smell them?!" Leah hissed._

_And now, since they were looking for the distinct smell of the Evora pack, they could smell it easily. It was there, and it hit them like an atom bomb, how they hadn't noticed it in the beginning was a wonder, but now that they could, they could tell that not only was Ralph's pack close, but they were getting closer._

"If we have to fight them early, we need to get ready, we'll meet them half way there. No reason they should have the higher ground." Jasper said, and since we was a guru on war and fighting, they decided it better to listen to him, and meet Ralph's pack half way.

Seth cursed inwardly. He didn't think anyone was going to get a choice to run away anymore. What had once been a hopefully peaceful mission, now turned into a seemingly unstoppable blood bath. All because they had lost the element of surprise.

~*~

Ryan was still curled up when she heard the noises from outside. It was a weird thumping noise, like horses running. It hit her then. Something was running, but it wasn't horses. She pulled herself up to look out of the window closet to her. She could just barely see past the ivy growing over it, but she could see the unmistakable form of the wolves running past the cottage.

Her heart raced with hope. It had to be her wolves, coming to save her. But they ran right past her, and she noticed that there was a lot more then five of them. And none of them were the russet color that Jake was, or the Tan that was Seth. She noticed one of the wolves in specific though. A big white one.

It had stopped running and it gave the cottage a look of… longing almost. Ryan was trying to think of what wolf it could have been. She knew that Delia was grey, but that was just about it. She had no idea who the white one was.

Just as it seemed that he was about to stop following the others and head for the cottage, a sharp bark came from one of the others, and he rushed off to catch back up with them. Ryan slumped back down to the floor. They hadn't been her wolves.

But her wolves were coming… which meant that they had probably just been on their way to meet them. And then kill them off. Ryan's heart began to race. No. Not her family. They couldn't hurt them. This wasn't right. They weren't supposed to die for her. Ryan could feel the tears start to fall.

Her surrogate family was out there fighting for her life, and all she could do was sit there and cry? They were going to die for someone who couldn't even pull herself together? Ryan screamed in frustration. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't save her mother, she couldn't keep Ann, she couldn't help her father, she couldn't make Seth happy, and she couldn't make Jake proud.

Well, that was the last couldn't she would have on her record, because even if it killed her, she was going to help them. Or at least, she was going to try too. She was pretty sure her leg was broken, but she would get to them, even if she had to hobble the entire way there. She would stop whining about everything, and finally try and do something. She would help them, even if it meant her life was on the line.

Ryan pulled herself up off the cottage floor and hobbled over to the front door. She twisted the door handle. Of course they had locked it. She looked around the cottage. There was nothing there she could open it with. But there was however a piece of floor that had rotted away and a window made of glass.

She limped her way over to the piece of wood, picked it up, and with every bit of upper body strength she had, she chucked it at the window. It crashed right through with a loud shattering sound. She limped over to the window, and knocked the pieces of window that were still attached to the pane out. Her hand was cut, but by then, the pain didn't matter. She heaved herself up, using what was left of her arm strength to pull herself up, and out of the window.

She couldn't land on her leg, so instead she went head first out of the window, her arms stretched out, so she could brace herself with her arms instead. She eased herself out of the window and onto the ground. Now that she was out of the cottage, she only needed to limp the rest of the way to wherever they were.

_They could be miles away_ she growled to herself as she hobbled through the woods. _And I could be going in the wrong direction too. _But she hobbled along anyways, at least she was trying right? Ryan stopped dead in her tacks when she heard the loud piercing howl from deeper in the forest. She knew she had no idea of knowing, but she swore she knew it was Seth.

At least, she thought as she hobbled faster, she was going in the right direction.

~*~

Seth howled as he barely missed the large paw that had been swept his way. The smaller brown wolf he was circling with was obviously female. But what she lacked in size, she definantly made up for in agility and speed. She had landed a hit on him once, although it hadn't done anything other then knock the wind out of him, and he had recovered quickly.

Seth dared a look to see how the others were faring. They had obviously had some sort of surprise, as he was sure these wolves hadn't been expecting the Cullens, but for not knowing about the vampires, they certainly adapted fast, they were holding their own pretty well. Seth jumped out of the way as the female made another go at him, he had been a centimeter away from a nasty wound that time.

He looked around again as he positioned himself further away from the small brown female. Leah was going at it with a very large male. He had gotten a couple hits on her already too, which was surprising, considering how fast Leah had always been. She was limping slightly too, and he could see and smell the warm blood that was trickling down her leg.

The Cullens were doing fine, but so far, no one had made any kills. Seth cursed as the small brown wolf connected with his left side this time, he got scratched pretty badly, but nothing to hinder his fighting too badly. He made a leap at her, but she was to fast for him, and he didn't even get close.

Then he heard it, a howl so piercing, so pained it stopped him dead. He turned his head in the direction from where it came. Horror was the first thing to describe what he was looking at. Leah. Poor Leah. She was lying on the ground, the wolf she had been fighting was obviously done with her, and left to help another one, who was having a hard time with Emmett.

Seth made a mad dash towards his sister, but the small female he had been fighting with got in his way. She was standing in between him and his sister. And that did not go over well with him at all. He let out a deep snarl, hoping that he could just bypass her and get to Leah as soon as he could. But the female had other plans. She leapt at him, this time getting a good solid blow on him. He limped backwards. It was obvious now, he would have to take her down before he could get to Leah.

So be it, he thought as he made an advance towards the brown wolf. She backed up, only a foot or two, and positioned herself to get another good swipe at him. This wasn't good, no one was making any kind of win, and Alice had gone out alone to look for Ryan. So now they were down another.

Seth looked around once more, Quil and Embry didn't look like they were doing so well either. What was it with these wolves? They had beaten scores of newborn Vamps, and for some reason, now they couldn't even take 17 werewolves. Granted, that was a lot and they only had eleven people now to help fight, but they should have been able to lessen their numbers by now!

Seth was beginning to think that they were starting to loose. That was until he heard the familiar howl from behind them. It was a blessing to see them. Sam's pack. Even if it was just Sam, Jared, Paul, Brady, Collin, Ben, and Cameron, which meant they were no longer outnumbered.

When it had just been them and the Cullens, the fighting had been somewhat structured, but as soon as Sam and the others had gotten there, all hell broke loose. Soon it was an all out war, and fur was flying. Literately. Sam and the others jumped right in to it, and each of them took a wolf for themselves. Collin immediately went to circling Delia. Seth guessed it made sense, she had been the one to betray him, and Collin probably thought it was his fault. Though it would kill him inside if she died, no matter what.

Seth turned his attention back to the small brown female he was fighting. She wasn't even worn out yet, which was bad for him since he was worn out, and hurt. He was sure she probably would have made another damaging blow, she would have hurt him real bad. That is if she wasn't surprised by the earth shattering scream that seemed to surprise almost all of them.

Ryan was standing atop a hill, she had hobbled, limped, and crawled as far as she could, and coincidentally that had been as far as she had needed too. Because once she looked over the bushes and fern plants, she saw what was going on fifteen feet below her.

It looked like a massacre, even though only one person looked dead. A small grey wolf was lying at the very foot of the hill, blood was darkening its grey fur, making it almost black. Ryan looked at the grey wolf closely. It looked so familiar. Until she understood why. It was Leah. The small dying grey wolf was Leah.

Ryan looked up frantically trying to find any other casualties. She didn't see any, instead she saw the Cullens. It was weird seeing people she thought were just that, people, fighting giant wolves with their bare hands. She guessed she had to expect that though… they had said they were vampires… she had taken it seriously, but she had no…idea that that's what they looked like when they were… angry? It scared her.

Ryan started looking around for Seth then, she had seen everyone but Seth, even Sam and Collin she had seen. But everywhere she looked she couldn't find Seth. Until her eyes wondered over to the very edge of the clearing they were fighting in. There he was, a big tan wolf. And there in front of him was a smaller, but faster brown wolf.

Ryan watched on in horror as the two circled around each other. They were snarling warnings, their teeth barred. Ryan thought that the sight of Seth, so… horrifying should have scared her, but what scared her more was the smaller brown wolf, the one that could possibly hurt, and even kill Seth.

The brown wolf crouched down, she was getting ready to pounce. She leapt then, and Ryan emptied her air supply as she screamed as loud and as high as she could. The effect had obviously been a good one to, because not only had the small brown wolf stopped, but some of the others did too, in fact Emmett looked up and gave her the weirdest look.

Seth looked up too, and when he looked straight at her, everything seemed to be fine for a moment. It was all okay again. They had found each other, and after the dust of this brawl had settled, they would get to hold each other again.

She looked down at Seth, trying to convey love and hope through that one look. She was about ready to try and slip down the hill too, but a pair of strong hands wrapped around her waist and mouth and pulled her back into the forest.

~*~

Ryan. It was Ryan, and she was sitting on top of that hill, screaming her lungs out, trying to distract the brown wolf from her attack. Well it worked, the brown wolf stopped dead in her tracks to look up on the hill, and that had given Seth more then enough time to attack her, which he did. She fell to the ground, dead.

Seth looked back on the hill, but Ryan wasn't there anymore. She was gone. He started to race up the hill, when he remembered Leah. Ryan had probably gone around the other way so she wouldn't get caught up in the fighting. So instead of going after Ryan, he went to lend a hand to his sister.

Leah was in bad shape, but she was still alive, only barely. Seth nudged her softly with his nose. She twitched a little, which he took as a good sign. He would stay there with his sister and try to move her into the forest, away from the fighting, and then he would go look for Ryan.

~*~

Ryan tried to scream and thrash around as much as she could, but she just didn't have enough energy in her to try and escape anymore. And so she stopped, if she was going to die, so be it. At least she had saved Seth. At least he would live. Ryan went limp in whoever's arms she was in.

"God! About time! I thought I was going to have to knock you out!" Ryan lifted her head, and came face to face with Alice Cullen.

Alice was grinning at her, her golden eyes sparkling with excitement. She was flashing her perfect white teeth in a big smile too. Alice sighed and shifted Ryan so that she was holding her bridal style instead.

"God you look terrible."

Ryan couldn't speak. She was finally safe. For once in the past week she was absolutely positive that she wasn't going to die at any moment. Alice may have been small, but if any of the stories were true, then she was just as strong as Seth and the others. The stories…

"Oh God…" Ryan, even though she had been watching them fight, had momentarily forgotten about the stories.

"Oh God what?" Alice asked, when she saw Ryan's eyes widen, she laughed, "Oh yeah, Seth told us that you knew now. So, how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" Ryan asked.

"How does being in the arms of a vampire feel?" Alice wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"I was actually almost afraid for about two seconds, and then you had to go and ruin the moment."

"Ah! That's the Ryan I know." Alice smiled again, this time a little sadly, "You don't look so hot."

Ryan shook her head, "I don't think I am. I'm pretty sure my leg is broken."

Alice's head snapped up then, her facial expression was somewhat worried, and somewhat relieved. She smiled down at Ryan, "It's over."

Ryan looked up at Alice, confused, "What's over?"

"The fighting," Alice smiled, "The fighting is over."

Ryan could feel the stinging in her eyes that let her know she was crying. It was over, her hell was over. She started shaking as the sobs escaped her dry cracked lips. Everything was going to be okay now. She knew that this was it, never again.

Alice looked concerned, "What's wrong?"

"I'm s-so happy! It's finally o-over Alice."

Alice smiled warmly, stroking Ryan's hair, "Yes," she agreed, "It's over."

~*~

"'Bout time you guys got here!" Emmett whooped walking over to the edge of the forest to meet them.

"About time?" Alice asked, "You try running after a girl that you have no idea where she is, not to mention that she smells like those mutts," Alice said referring to Ralph's, no dead pack.

Ryan surveyed the small clearing where they were standing. There was, of course, blood every where. The dark crimson liquid was strewn all over the place, it covered plants, grass, and almost everyone had blood somewhere on their body. There was a heap a little further in the woods. That, Ryan guessed, must have been the bodies of the Evora pack.

She let her eyes wonder a little further around, she could see two more bodies, they were lying on the forest floor, but had been treated with more respect, their eyes were closed, and their hands were folded over their chest.

That was when Ryan recognized the two bodies, both of them belonging to Sam's pack. One was Collin, whom she felt sorry for, but wasn't devastated by the discovery. The other took a little more time to figure out. Until she finally did. It was Cameron. Cameron Chelsea.

Ryan gasped and held her hand over her mouth. No, not Cameron. It was true they hadn't been especially close, but he had been one of the first to accept her. One of the first to make her feel wanted. She let her memory take her to that day on the beach when she first got there months ago. She still remembered the suggestion he made, making him, Talia, Ben, Max, and herself become friends.

_"So, how about a sand castle competition?" Cameron asked suddenly._

"_A what?" Ryan asked dumb-founded._

A sand castle competition. He had wanted them to build sand castles without any buckets, or shovels, just their hands. Ryan had had so much fun, it was unbelievable, and all thanks to that boy. So you see, she knew she owed him more then a memory in her head. She owed him the recognition he deserved as a great and loyal friend.

"What's wrong Gizmo?" Emmett asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Cameron." Ryan whispered. She would make sure everyone knew he was dead and not just… not there.

Jake looked at her and then over to where Cameron's still lifeless body lay, "You guys were friends, huh?" When Ryan nodded he patted her head softly, "He came to help save you. Feel happy, he didn't die doing something he felt he had to. He died doing something he wanted to do."

Ryan nodded. She looked at the group surrounding her then. All of the Cullens, except for Renesme who was with Talia and Kim on the rez, Jake, Quil, and Embry. And of course Sam, Jared, Paul, Brady, and Ben where there too. She noticed all too soon who wasn't there, Leah and Seth. Had something horrible happened on the ten minutes of fighting she hadn't been able to watch? Had Seth.... No, she wouldn't let herself believe that. He was well and alive, he had to be.

Jake noticed her growing uneasiness, "Don't worry about Seth." He started, but he was cut off by a very loud yell.

"Ryan!"

And there he was. Ryan's very own knight in shinning armor. Although it was more like knight in shinning sweat pants. That was okay though. He was hers, and she was his. Nothing else mattered beyond that. As long as they were both okay and alive, everything was right in the world.

Ryan squirmed in Alice's arms, trying to get out and get to Seth quicker. But Alice's grip held strong, and Ryan was too weak to even try even more, "You have a broken leg, not to mention a lot of other broken things, do you want to hurt yourself more by running over and tripping?"

Ryan sighed, defeated, but as soon as Seth had made it over to the group, he had held out his hands, and with a sigh, Alice passed her over from her trusty arms to his. He pulled her as close to his chest as he could, burying his face in her honey hair.

"I'm so sorry." Seth whispered in her hair, she could feel his tears running down her neck, "So so sorry! I never meant to let anything bad happen to you! I would never let you get hurt like this on purpose, I swear Ryan."

Ryan laughed quietly, "I know. Now will you stop crying, and kiss me already? I'm tired of playing hard to get." Seth put on his lopsided smile, the one she loved, and he pressed his lips gently to hers.

Ryan came alive with a renewed vehemence as not only her lips, but her body reacted to the kiss. Her lips moved with his, giving her stomach the worse case of butterflies it had ever felt. She intertwined her hands in his hair, as he slowly broke away, trailing kisses along her jaw. He kissed her eyes, and then finally he recaptured her lips.

Ryan almost moaned with the sheer happiness of it all. This was how kisses were supposed to feel. They were supposed to make you want to do crazy and stupid, but wonderful things. Ryan groaned when he pulled away for good this time.

He smiled his goofy lopsided smile again, "Don't worry. We'll have a lot more time for that. But right now, let's go home."

_Ah! There it is people, not the end, but the end of the fight. I'm not terribly good with action/fight scenes, so I'm sorry if it seemed like it was lacking in that area. But I had the romantic reunion at the end, and I think that was the most important part of this chapter. Hahah. I'm just a hopeless romantic in the end!_

_So please, Review!!!_


	17. Girls Do What They Want

_Hello hello! So this is chapter 17 of Lullaby, and no, it is not an epilogue, I'm not good with epilogues, but this isn't the end! I think there will be at least five or maybe six chapters left…maybe. Maybe four… anyways, here's chapter 17!_

_Chapter seventeen: Girls do what they want._

Ryan slumped down on the brown bench in the center of the mall. She looked out the big window right above her head. It had started to snow. They were big cotton ball looking snowflakes, different from the small ones she had been used to in Colorado. It was too cold to be out anywhere. Where she should really be was in Jake's living room. Or Seth's, cuddled up to the huge space heater.

Ryan smiled thinking about how cold it was here, and about how warm it would be once she got back. She didn't even know why she had come. Normally she didn't take empty threats, especially not from girls. And Talia and Kim would have given up on asking her to come after the third try.

Ryan frowned when she thought about the petite girl who had almost dragged her here by her hair. Literately. She was the biggest pain in her side, but Ryan had to admit, she loved the girl like an older sister. Ryan opened her eyes, she was staring into the very face she had just been thinking about.

"God, I know you broke your leg and all, but seriously. I thought girls were supposed to like shopping." She grinned as she sat down beside her.

"I do like shopping Vivi," Ryan said quietly, "Just not when I have my leg in this giant monster," Ryan and Vivi both looked down at the gigantic black brace Carlisle had asked her to wear for at least another week, "Not to mention, it's like negative ten outside."

"Why are you worrying about the heat you basically have a heated blanket at home?" Vivi asked.

Ryan smiled, she liked how Vivi referred to La Push as home. It was good, since now, that really was the small Asian's home. She had moved right in after they had found her wondering in the woods, beaten and weak.

"I'm not worrying about the cold. I'm just not as… energetic when I'm cold."

Vivi was about to respond with something, but they were interrupted by the shriek of giggles behind them. As if on cue, Talia and Kim popped up behind the bench. They both had numerous shopping bags in their hands, but not as many as their designated bag carrier had.

Ollie was currently holding about six different bags, all in one very sickening color, hot pink. He looked a little awkward standing with the four girls, holding the atrociously colored bags. Ryan couldn't help but feel sorry for him. If it hadn't been for Vivi wanting to stay, he would be sleeping in a dorm room at Julliard right now.

Ryan smiled at him, trying to relay some type of apology or sympathy. They had taken in Ollie too. He was good to have. And Jake was happy to have him. Of course, it had taken a bit of work on Carlisle's part to get him into good condition again, he was pretty torn up. Ryan still remembered the story Seth told her of his new "brother."

He had been fighting with his pack so loyally, almost taking a chunk of meat out of Leah's leg. But then out of nowhere, he turned and let his anger out on his own malicious pack. He had been the one to kill Ralph, even though Seth had been dying for the chance to do it himself.

"I have been in every clothing store in this mall. What other place could you possibly need to go into?" Ollie asked as he shifted the bags in his arms.

"Oooh!" Kim squealed, and Ollie paled, anything Kim got over excited about wasn't something he thought would be too… exciting for him, "There is one last place!"

Ryan turned her head to look at the bags in Ollie's hands. Where could they possibly want to go? They already had a bag from each of the clothing stores in the small mall. Ryan blushed when she figured out where Kim wanted to go. They were going to take Ollie in there?

"Come on!" Kim said taking Vivi and Ryan's hands, pulling them in the direction Ryan knew they would be headed in.

Talia figured it out easily too, because she gave Ollie a small wink and grabbed his arm as she dragged him towards the store everyone knew was coming. Except for him. When they finally reached the outside of the small boutique, Ollie's cheeks flushed the deepest red Ryan had ever seen.

"I have been holding bags for almost three hours without complaint, there is no way I am going in there."

Ryan couldn't blame him, "Come on guys, he just finished an epic battle like a month ago, cut him some slack."

Ollie mouthed a silent thank you to Ryan, but Talia and Kim, not to mention Vivi, were having none of it, "We need you in there!"

"For what!?" Ollie asked indignantly.

Ryan had to agree, what could Ollie possibly do in a lingerie store?

"We need an unbiased male opinion." Kim said as though it were fact.

"And it has to be mine?" Ollie asked again, he was cringing, the discomfort was clear on his normally placid face.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad, and it's not like any of us need your opinion," Vivi said dragging him in there.

Ryan followed laughing. She'd never seen a man in so much pain before. And that was saying something, considering the brutal battle she had witnessed about a month ago. She sighed following them into the pink lacy hell. At least he wasn't commenting on his own sister's panties. Or Talia's, or Kim's. It might have made Jared and Ben mad, knowing that Ollie knew what their girlfriends panties looked like, when they didn't.

Then it hit Ryan, "Who's the underwear for, if it's not for us?"

Vivi raised an eyebrow, "Us?"

Talia laughed, "We said us as in Kim, Vivi, and I."

"So that means… no. No no no no!" Ryan's face grew almost as red as Ollie's was, "I do not wear frilly panties!"

Kim placed her hands on her hips, "_You," _she said coldly, "Do not have a choice in the matter. You are going to be a seventeen year old _woman_ very soon Ryan. And I looked through your underwear, you have no lacy anything!"

"Yeah," Talia agreed, "it's all cotton shit." She said this cringing.

"No one under the age of thirteen wears cotton underwear Ryan."

"Cotton, for your information, is very comfortable, and I happen to like it. Besides I don't need any underwear, I already have enough."

Kim looked down at the floor when she said that, and Talia and Vivi almost started shaking with laughter. Ollie threw a look in Ryan's direction, as to ask what was going on with them, and Ryan had a pretty clear idea of what it was.

"What are you guys hiding?"

"I'm sorry Ryan," Talia started, "But we _had_ too!"

"Had too what Talia?"

Vivi continued for her, "They were just so ugly, and you weren't there…so…"

"Vivi!" Ryan yelled.

"And Jake said we could!" Kim added hastily.

Now Ryan was confused, "Jake said you could what?"

"Burn your underwear." Talia finally managed.

Ryan's eyes widened. They. Burned. Her. Underwear. She was about to erupt, but she remembered, Jake had given them permission. Jake had let them burn her whole underwear supply. He was apart of this.

"Oh don't blame him, we said we were going to get you more. You know like a birthday present." Vivi said.

Ryan couldn't help it, she started laughing too. It was funny once she thought about it. They really had burned her underwear. And she couldn't pass up a whole new underwear stock, free of charge. At least she could pick what she wanted.

And so the four girls made their way into Fantasies in Lace, the lingerie shop in the mall. Of course, they had pulled Ollie in with them, even to Ryan's protest. He of course had followed having no choice.

"For a big tough dog, you sure do break down easy." Ryan teased as they stood a good distance away from the giggling girls, who had finally gotten their way.

"Look at them, they're like a group of…harpies."

"Pretty harsh Ollie." Ryan couldn't help but laugh, they were conniving and devious.

"But they are! They sit there and bat their eyelashes at you, and then they pretend to be sad when you say no, and then when you put your foot down, they pretend to cry. It's horrible!"

Ryan was about to try and console the frustrated man, when Vivi, Kim, and Talia came prancing up to them, each had five or six pairs of very…lacy panties in their hands. Ryan wished she had a camera on her at that moment. Ollie's facial expression was priceless. Kim went first she, to her credit, had kept her choices to a minimal embarrassment. They were all very plain, with a little lace here and there, all in subtle colors like peach, black, white and so on.

Ryan nodded to all four pairs that Kim had. If they all looked like this, then her new panties stock wouldn't be as bad as she had thought it would be. Talia had been next, hers a little more revealing then Kim's. They were all g-strings of course. She had chosen them, stating that a girl could never have too many g-strings. Ryan had Okayed only two of the six she had picked out.

And then came Vivi, sweet, innocent Vivi. She had only two pairs, which she wouldn't let Ryan see. She had bought them when Ryan hadn't been paying attention, and had stated that Ryan wasn't allowed to look at them until that night. And if she did, she would be punished. And when she saw them, she couldn't throw them away, or burn them.

Ryan had agreed, thinking that Fantasies in Lace couldn't have had anything more embarrassing then what Talia had shown her. Oh, was she wrong. Not that she would know that until later though.

~*~

Ryan sighed comfortably on the floor of the Clearwater's living room. Her head was resting on Seth's warm chest, his warm hands in her hair. This was how most of her days had gone since the fight had ended. Laying on either her own, or Seth's living room floor, talking about nothing, with the TV humming softly in the background. But for some reason today was different, Seth was still his usually affectionate self, he had even listened to her whole excruciatingly horrible mall experience with the panties, asking if he would get to see any of them any time soon, so he could give his opinion.

But now, as they lay there, not saying anything. Just relishing each others company, he seemed nervous. He was tapping his foot, and he kept looking at the clock, like something was going to happen any minute now. It was making her nervous. And then he stood up abruptly, making sure not to hurt her head as he sprang up he dashed to the kitchen, and then the phone rang.

Since he was standing right next to it, staring at it when it rung, he picked it up even before the first ring had finished. He listened into the receiver, not saying anything, and then he said a quick, "Okay, be there in a sec," and he put the phone back down in the cradle.

"What was that all about?" Ryan asked, he had obviously been waiting for that phone call.

"Nothing. But you should get your coat on, we're heading over to Bella's."

Ryan didn't ask him any questions, instead she let him put her coat on her, and then carry her out to the car. Even against her wishes, he always insisted on carrying her to the car so she wouldn't get her brace wet from the snow. She smiled thinking about it. It was possibly the sweetest thing anyone had ever done fore her.

So now they were pulling into the Cullen's driveway, there were a couple cars parked on the road, but she didn't take notice to them at all. They were just cars, why notice them? Seth had again carried her from the car to the Cullen's front porch, and once he had set her back on her feet, he opened the door.

Ryan peered in nervously, waiting for Alice to ambush her like she always did. But today there was no ambush. In fact there were no lights on in the huge white house either. It was completely dark, as Ryan fumbled to get inside and out of the cold. She took her coat off, and put it in the front closet, and then searched for the light switch.

Seth found it first, but he paused for a second, confusing Ryan even more, before he finally flipped it. Ryan's eyes were soon assaulted with the sight of pale cream lilies, cream, white, and pale pink colored balloons, and white and pink streamers. Then her eyes hit the big banner, hanging above the stairs. In big Pink lettering it read, Happy Seventeenth Birthday Ryan!

And then there was the shouting. As people crawled and jumped out from every crevice and corner of the Cullen's living room. Ryan was shocked into silence, she hadn't even remembered them shouting surprise. Ryan stood in the foyer, her eyes widened in surprise, and her mouth hanging open.

Seth had a gentle hand on her shoulder at once, "Ryan? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I…" she wasn't sure what she was supposed to say.

Alice helped her with that though, she was standing behind one of the couches, which had been her hiding spot, her hands on her hips, and a pout on her lips, "You could start by saying, Oh my God! Alice you're the greatest!" she said sarcastically.

"Oh my God, Alice you're the greatest!" Ryan squealed in excitement, and not her normally fake or sarcastic excitement, no what was on her face was the genuine expression. She hobbled over to Alice as fast as she could and when she got there, she threw her arms around her neck.

Alice seemed surprised, "Really?" she asked, a questioning look on her face.

"Absolutely! Alice, I had no idea! Oh my God! Look at all of this, it must have taken hours!"

Alice wore a satisfied look on her face then, "More like minutes, who do you think you're talking to? I am the master of party planning."

"And I thank you so much for that!" Ryan squealed again.

Really she did. The last birthday she remembered was the worst she had ever experienced. She had been fourteen, about to turn fifteen, her birthday was only two days away. It was around that time that her mother took turn for worse. She had prayed so much the two days before her birthday, that she would have just a little bit more time with her mother, just a little bit more. And in lieu for that, she didn't need a birthday.

When her birthday did come around two days later, she hadn't even been told happy birthday when she was at school, and when she got home, there was no cake or ice cream, only a make shift card that was signed by Ann. And a small stuffed animal that her mother had spent months making. It was an otter, her favorite animal, she'd lost it only days later, when her mother died.

She had gotten her prayers answered though. She had had a bit more time with her mother alive. Even if she was unresponsive and asleep for all of it.

"Gizmo, what's wrong?" Emmett asked suddenly.

Ryan looked up, wondering what was wrong herself. Nothing was wrong, so why were they all staring at her like that, "Ryan, why are you crying?" Seth asked as he ran his thumb across her face.

She had been crying? Well if they wanted the truth, "I'm just so happy!" she cried again, only this time it was masked by her laughter.

"You see!" Alice said looking straight at Bella, she was pointing at Ryan, "_That_ is how you're supposed to react to a brilliant party planed by none other then moi!"

Ryan let out another laugh. This was her family, and she was happy. This was the life everyone was supposed to have, and now she had it. She hardly had time to remember how happy she was though, as Alice whisked her upstairs, claiming that she wanted her to look amazing in all the photos they would take.

So out of her Jeans and sweatshirt she was, into a long sleeved short black wrap dress. Once Alice was sure she had chosen the perfect outfit, she lead Ryan back down stairs and the party commenced. It was then Ryan had time to see who all was there. And some of them she had not been expecting.

Talia, Kim, Vivi, Ollie, Leah, Jake, Quil, Embry, and Seth were all there. As was Jared, Ben, Max, Sam (who showed for appearance sake only, Ryan was sure, but she liked that he was there.) and Billy. She recognized Emily, and her niece Claire, and a couple of newer guys in Sam's pack. And of course all of the Cullen's were present, and even Sue had made an appearance.

Ryan smiled happily as they were showed all the games and activities Alice had set up, to make sure that no one would ever get bored. It was the karaoke that caught everyone's attention though. For some reason they were all fascinated with the idea of singing idiotically in front of every one of their friends and family. But they all went up and gave it a try, and when she meant _everyone_. Even Sam.

He had given her a small smile as his turn was over, saying simply that, "Cameron would have liked to sing like the big idiot he was."

Ryan smiled, and thanked him for coming, and then he was off with Emily, back to the Rez. Emmett and Rosalie had even gone, letting Jake pick their song. Of course being Jake, he had to pick the one song that would make Rosalie mad, and she and Emmett and ended up singing Barbie girl. Apparently her interaction with most of the people there was her present to Ryan.

And then it was time for presents, which they decided to open before they ate the huge dinner Esme and Bella had cooked. Ryan shifted through a lot of them, gift cards, and money, from people who didn't exactly know what she would like. And then she got to Vivi's present, it hadn't even occurred to her that it might have been what she had bought in Fantasies in Lace, so she opened it quickly, wanting to get the presents over and done with.

When she pulled out the bright red piece of something, she would have never guessed what they had been. But for some reason everyone knew before her. The whistles were almost deafening.

"What is this?" Ryan asked as she unfolded the little red cloth between her fingers.

And there it was what Vivi had gotten her at Fantasies in Lace. A bright red, lacy thong. In fact, if it wasn't for the skimpy lace, Ryan was sure the pair of panties, if you could call it that would have been a simple piece of thread.

"Haha. Thank you Vivi." Ryan said. It was kind of funny, and she did always enjoy getting gag gifts.

"Wait! Before you put them away, look at the bottom! It's the best feature!"

So Ryan turned the repulsive pair of panties over, and she saw nothing, but her own hand holding them up, "These are crotchless!? Vivi!"

"I know!" she jumped excitedly, "Aren't they amazing?!"

Ryan was about to say, no they were not, put they were plucked out of her hands, she turned to see Seth holding them, he was waggling his eyebrows playfully. Ryan's face, she was sure grew beat red. And so the thong incident, which they always would bring up at every future family gathering, was over.

Ryan finished opening the rest of her presents. Getting a full basket of girly things from Alice, who had promised that there was more to come, and a football from Emmett who promised her that after her leg was done healing, they would use it all the time, and last had been Seth, who passed her a small purple bag with grey tissue paper sticking out of the top. Ryan looked at it and gave him a weird look, it weighed nearly nothing. What could have been in it?

She grabbed the tissue paper and threw it to the side in excitement. She reached her hand in the bag and felt something soft. She pulled out a small stuffed otter. It was poorly made, it's eyes plain black buttons, it's nose was a pink one, and the seams were scattered and all over the place, and it looked more like a can of soup with a head.

"Seth…"

"I know it's not the greatest thing. But I wanted to make it myself." He was going to say more to defend the honor of his stuffed otter, but he hadn't the chance. As Ryan had threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the pent up emotions she had.

It wasn't like any of their other kisses. This one kiss was the epitome of the ones they had shared up until then. This was one that wasn't guarded, she kissed him with all the love and all the emotion she could produce, and he in turn, held her so gently, so lovingly, that just his grip on her back made her want to melt into the floor in ecstasy.

Ryan smiled against his lips when someone from behind them coughed, he let her down gently, but they were still looking into each others eyes, like they were the only ones in the room, she could have sworn she heard Quil and Embry say something about how they wanted to barf, and Leah about how disgustingly sweet it was, but she never had time to ask anyone.

Because while she and Seth had been wrapped up in each other, some one had been knocking on the Cullen's front door, and Alice had gone to get it. And now she stood there in the living room, two people at her side. She had been the one to cough, and she coughed again, getting Ryan's attention finally.

Ryan noticed the two people standing behind Alice, one was a grown woman, and the other was a grown man. The grown woman had cascading blond curls that fell just around her shoulders, the clearest blue eyes, and a light splash of freckles over the bridge of her nose. She wore a warm smile also. And the man, the man with the dark salt and peppered hair, the bright blue eyes, the soft wrinkles from laughing and smiling around his mouth, and the soft loving expression on his face, he was the one who Ryan noticed first.

"Ryan," he said hesitantly, but there was so much love in that one word he spoke, that it only surprised a few by what Ryan answered him with.

"Dad…"

_Duh Duh Duh! How Many of you saw that coming? Who am I kiding, a lot of you probably saw that coming. I'm not so good at the whole oooh, let's make something unpredictable happen! Haha. ): _

_Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter as well, I'm almost done with the entire series, I think there will end up being about twenty three chapters in all. Maybe 24 if I add an epilouge. However, I am not good at Epilouges, so you guys tell me what you want in it, and the most popular vote wins! Do you want something like..._

_....Years Later_

_I always liked those, but let me know._

_Thanks for reading my rants!!!_

_Thanks for the reviews!_


	18. Sentimental Heart

Chapter eighteen: Sentimental Heart

To Ryan, it seemed like the whole party had stopped. Seeing her father there, in the flesh, so… normal looking was a whole new experience for her. He was looking at her, the look on his face was a mix of regret and love. Her whole body grew tense, and she was sure she would have fainted again, if it wasn't for Seth's reassuring hand on her shoulder, she was sure, she'd be a puddle on the floor.

Gary, Ryan's father stepped closer to his daughter, and Ryan, unconsciously took a step back, away from him. Gary dropped the hand he had been holding out to her, "I'm sorry, I had no right to come here."

"That's right," Seth said reassuringly, "You didn't."

"Seth!" Jake yelled at him angrily.

Alice had started ushering party goers out of the house as soon as she had brought Ryan's father into the living room, now only the Cullens, Ryan, Seth, Jake, and Ryan's father and his friend were standing in the living room.

"Ryan," Gary stepped forward again and reached out a hand towards his daughter, Ryan started to take a step toward her father, when out of nowhere, a piercing yell echoed throughout the house.

"Ryan!!!" Ryan turned to look at the door, only to see a mass of red hair coming towards her before it collided with her, enveloping her in a hug.

Ryan pushed the red hair out of her face and that was when she recognized the girl hugging her, she was about five inches taller then Ryan, her brown eyes were twinkling happily, and her smile was wide.

"N-Nina!" Ryan gasped.

Nina smiled and nodded her head. Nina Scottsdale had been Ryan's best friend since infancy. The two of them had done everything together, they were always in the same classes, always on the same sports teams, always in the same school clubs, they were inseparable.

That is, until the beginning of the summer of course, when Ryan went to Idaho to visit family friends. Nina had wanted to go along with her, after all, the Creswells and the Scottsdales even had the same friends, and Nina knew the family well, but her mother had not let her go along.

"Oh Ryan! I thought you had gone missing! I almost even reported it to the cops! I would have if Lucas hadn't have stopped me," Nina pretended to be mad, "the jerk."

Ryan looked around the living room. It was obvious that there was a mass amount of confusion from everyone except for Ryan's dad and Laila, the woman with him. Ryan was about to clear up what was going on, when the fourth and final person to the retrieval party entered the Cullen household. It was a boy around 17, he had blond shaggy hair and blue eyes, he was only a little shorter then Seth as well.

"L-Lucas!" Ryan yelled delightedly, "You came too?" she asked running past her father and into Lucas's arms.

Lucas picked her up and spun her around gently, then he gently set her down, "Well, Nina wouldn't let me say no, and your dad offered anyways."

Ryan turned around to see her friends standing there, not really sure what they should do, "Everyone, this is Lucas and Nina Scottsdale, they were really good friends from Colorado."

"Good friends?" Nina asked, "You mean good family!" she giggled.

"Yeah, well there's that, Nina Lucas, these are the people who I've basically been staying with. They're like me other family away from home. I'd like to introduce you to the Cullens," Ryan began to list them off from where they were standing left to right, "This is Alice and Jasper, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, Bella and her husband Edward, and their daughter Renesme, and this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme."

Nina looked kind of thunderstruck, she shifted her weight a lot, unsure of how to react to the beauty of the family standing in front of her, Lucas however was already shaking hands with Emmett, talking about nothing in particular.

"I'm Alice!" Alice said as she danced over to Nina and hugged her, "Welcome to Washington!"

"T-Thank you…" Nina said, still clearly dazzled by all of them.

Ryan grabbed Nina's hand, now suddenly in a better mood then when it had just been her father there, she dragged Nina away from the Cullens and over to Jake and Seth. When Nina had stopped staring at the beautiful family, she turned her head to stare at the beautiful boys.

"…Wow…" Nina was in somewhat of a trance, "Nice to meet you too."

Ryan giggled, "Nina this is Jake, I'm staying at his house his him and his father," Nina nodded and waved weakly, "And this is Seth, my boyfriend."

"Hello Seth…Your what!?" Nina turned her head to stare at Ryan incredulously.

"Is that surprising?" Seth asked, laughing.

"Well yeah!" Nina yelled, still surprised.

"Nina!" Ryan yelled jabbing her in the side.

"You were such a prude! What happened to that stick up your ass? Did you finally pull it out?" Nina clapped her hands together happily.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor Nina," Ryan sighed, "Yes, I did say boyfriend."

"Oooh! How did you get her to go out with you? Please tell me! I have to know!" Nina squealed dragging Seth away.

Jake laughed, "Your friends are very… lively Ryan."

"You should see her on her good days, it's ridiculous."

"Ryan…" a tap on her shoulder made Ryan turn around and come face to face with her father again.

"Daddy…" She had been about to let him hug her when Nina had burst into the house and tackled her.

"Ryan…what were you thinking?" Gary asked, "Running away from Idaho like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Ryan stepped back a little, taken aback by her father's tone, he had never yelled at her before in her life, then again she had never done anything to deserve it. Until now of course, "What right do you have to yell at me? You had no idea what was going on around you anymore when I left. You didn't even know I was there! What was I supposed to do?!"

"Stay in Idaho like you were supposed too! Don't you know why you went there in the first place?"

"Because Mimi invited me to stay!" Mimi was the family friend.

"No, because I called Mimi a week before you left and asked her to take you for the summer so I could get out of the rut I was in without having to put you through everything in the process!"

Ryan stood frozen where she was. A week before she left…he had still been in his weird state. He hadn't even talked to her that whole week. But somehow, he had still made arrangements for her to go somewhere safe and happy for the summer. She had thought he didn't care anymore, that he didn't need her…he had been looking out for her the whole time and she just hadn't known it, and what had she done?

Ryan chocked on the sob that was ready to come out. She had run away and told no one. She had almost killed herself because he supposedly hadn't cared anymore. What had she done? She almost caused him more pain…if she had died, no one would have found her, and she would have been eaten probably. Then he would have had a dead wife and a missing daughter. God, she had almost ruined him.

Here, she had thought she was doing him a favor, "Ryan, do you realize what it would have done to me if you hadn't come back home? If I hadn't found you, do you know how much pain I would have been in?"

Ryan looked at her father. He looked about ten years older then his fifty. He had worry wrinkles on his forehead, and little creases by his lips, probably from frowning so much. And his once black hair was white in a lot of places. She had done this to him, he was older because of her.

"I-I… I thought you didn't need me anymore," Ryan bowed her head so no one could see the tears that were pouring down her face, "I thought you would forget all about me…you had Laila, so you didn't need me."

Laila smiled sadly, "Ryan, honey, I could never take your place."

"I-I thought I had screwed up everything! I let mom die, and then I let Ann get sad, and I let you…I-I let you get… I couldn't stand it…" Ryan got out whatever she could in between the big breaths she was taking.

Gary dropped down to his knees and held his daughter's shoulders gently, he looked up at her face, "You didn't let your mother die Ryan. I thought I did too. I blamed myself too. But there was nothing any of us could have done darling. And Ann doesn't blame you for anything either and neither do I."

Ryan raised her head to look her father straight in the eye. Her eyes were red, and she couldn't see because the tears were blurring her vision, but she could see well enough to know that what her father was saying was the truth, he didn't blame her, and it wasn't her fault.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" Ryan closed her arms around her father's shoulders and he hugged her to him as tight as he could, letting her tears soak his shirt.

"No, it's not your fault. Honey, it's mine. Blame me okay? I let you go. I shouldn't have let you…" Gary buried his face in Ryan's hair and the two stood and kneeled there for a while, just hugging each other.

"It's a happy ending huh?" Nina asked from her spot on the couch next to Seth, the two of them were watching Ryan and Gary hug each other, and then pull away and smile and laugh, wiping away tears.

"I guess," Seth was happy. He was happy Ryan was happy. And sure he didn't quite like Gary, but if he made his daughter happy, if he took care of Ryan, he wasn't so bad, "What was he like before Ryan's mom died?" Seth asked curiously.

"Oh, he was the best dad ever. He was the kind of dad who would leave work even if he was in the middle of an important meeting to go pick the girls up from school if either of them was sick. He took them to the carousel all the time too, they loved it there. He even made their school lunches in the morning because Ryan's mom couldn't cook," Nina laughed, "Let's put it this way, if I could have any other dad other then my own? It would be Gary."

Seth nodded slowly, so he was a good dad then. That was all he wanted to know. Ryan was still smiling, wiping off tears of happiness now, he was sure. She looked up and saw him, smiled even wider and waved him over. For some reason, Seth was glad he was wearing Edward's hand me downs. A nice crisp white shirt and a good pair of jeans, instead of his normal sweatpants.

"Daddy," Ryan began she was giddy with excitement, Seth felt a smile spread over his own face, it was hard not to when she was so damn happy all of a sudden, "This is Seth. Seth this is my dad."

"You must be the man she just spent five minutes telling me about," Gary smiled, but it was a weird smile, "Nice to meet you."

"You to sir," Seth took his hand in his own and shook.

"Please, call me Gary."

Seth nodded, "Nice to meet you Gary."

"I've never felt so awkward in my own house before," Edward said, actually shifting his weight for real.

Alice giggled, "But it's nice to see everyone getting along."

Edward scoffed, "I think Ryan's dad wants to throw down with Seth."

Bella almost looked panicked, "Why?"

"He's a father," Carlisle said, "Imagine Ryan is you, Edward is Seth, and Charlie is Gary."

Bella looked like she had just eaten something sour, "I see what you mean."

"This is ridiculous. It's like they've taken over our house," Rosalie sighed.

"Oh come on babe, there's less people in here then there was before and look at Gizmo, she looks happy."

Rosalie scoffed, "Like I care."

Esme smiled and walked over to Ryan, Jake, Seth, Laila, and Gary. She tapped on Ryan's shoulder lightly and smiled, "Do you guys want anything to drink, perhaps your father would like to talk to Carlisle and I?"

Gary stood up, "You're the parents of these fine looking children I take it?" Gary asked.

"Yes, they're ours. Carlisle is my husband, we looked after Ryan when she first got here."

"Oh, yes. It would be wonderful if I could talk with the two of you, I'm sorry to suddenly pop up unannounced like this…" and he, Laila, and Esme were walking off towards the dining room with Carlisle joining them.

"I'm sorry, that must have been awkward for you." Ryan said looking up at Seth.

"No, it's fine. I didn't mind," Seth wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist and pulled her close, "I love you, you know that right?"

Ryan looked up at him, "Of course I do."

"No matter what I say, or what I do, I love you."

Ryan smiled, she looked confused, "Seth, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."


	19. Honey and the Moon

_Hey everyone! The chapters are going to be a little weird for the next two cause they're going to be transition chapters into what happens next…sort of…haha._

Chapter Nineteen: Honey and the Moon

Ryan stretched out in the massive white bed. The sun was behind clouds making the light a little gray, but it didn't matter. She was happy. Everything was right in the world for once. Ryan turned over, Nina was sleeping on her left side, and Alice was on her right side. Ryan smiled, they had stayed up until about four in the morning doing each others make-up and hair in the most ridiculous ways. No matter how ugly they did her make-up though, Alice still looked amazing.

Nina opened her eyes slowly, getting used to the light, "Mmm…where am I?" she asked yawning.

"Even when you're sober you seem drunk," Ryan laughed. (I do not approve of underage drinking by the way! It's bad for you!)

"I'm tired, that's all. What time is it?"

Ryan turned over, Alice had her eyes wide open then, pretending that she had just woken up, when the fact of the matter was, she had just slipped into the bed an hour ago to make it look like she had been there the whole time.

"Its 10:27," Ryan laughed when Nina groaned, she rubbed her eyes and threw her feet over the side of the bed.

"It's to early," Nina said yawning, "But something does smell absolutely delicious."

"That would be Esme making breakfast, I guess everyone woke up late," Alice winked at Ryan and got out of the bed herself, stretching even when she didn't need too.

The three girls walked down the stairs in their pajamas. Ryan had slipped on the night gown that Rose had gotten her. It was a pale cream color and went down to her knees, it made her feel pretty, she'd have to thank Rose again later.

"Ah!" Esme called happily, "there's the sleepy heads. I hope you're hungry."

"We are Mrs. Cullen, trust me." Nina laughed.

"Please, just Esme."

Nina smiled and nodded her head. Everyone else was downstairs already. Lucas, Laila, Gary, Emmett, Rose, Edward, Renesme, Bella, Jasper, and Carlisle were sitting at the dinning room table, Jasper clearly angled away from everyone else. Ryan sat down beside Emmett, with Nina on her other side, Alice sat next to Jasper and took his hand in hers, and he seemed to relax a little.

"Good morning sunshine," Gary smiled leaning over and ruffling Ryan's hair.

"Morning dad."

"So, Laila and I were going to go to town to do some things, did you guys want to come with us?"

"Actually, Mr. Creswell, if you don't mind," Seth said as he, Jake, and Leah walked into the house, "We were wondering if Ryan, Nina, and Lucas wanted to come to a bon fire we were having tonight at the rez."

Gary looked at the three kids, "Sure, you guys have fun okay?"

Ryan jumped out of her chair and hobbled over to Seth as fast as she could because of her cast, Gary smiled and almost laughed, he had been told that she tripped down the stairs.

"Lucas and Nina can come too?" She asked looking up at him.

"Of course they can," Seth smiled.

"Oh thank you!" Ryan tried to stand on her tippy toes to hug Seth, so instead he bent down to hug her.

"I told you, anything you wanted, right?"

Ryan smiled, "I love you."

Nina turned slightly in her chair to look at her older brother, he looked kind of mad in a way, she smiled. This would be fun.

~*~

Ryan slipped on her coat, and she, Lucas, and Nina started walking towards the reservation. Nina was giddy the whole way over, laughing and smiling about how everything was so green and pretty here even in the winter, Lucas remained silent.

When they reached the beach, Nina gasped, "Ryan! You are so lucky! I can't believe you've been living here for the whole year! You lucky dog!"

Lucas scoffed, "This place makes me cringe," Lucas was talking about the reservation of course.

"They make a modest living Lucas, don't be mean," Ryan chastised him.

"Modest, I'd say."

Ryan just sent him a glare and walked on towards the fire. Every one was there already. Talia, Kim, Vivi, Emily, Claire, Leah, Jake, Ollie, Jarred, Seth, Quil, Embry, Brady, Sam, Paul, Ben, and Max were there as well, even Rachel who had come back for the weekend was sitting on Paul's lap.

"Oh wow! Look at how pretty they all are!" Nina gasped, "I want to live here too!"

Ryan laughed, "They're all really nice too. You'll love them."

"I'm sure we will," Lucas said sarcastically, Ryan ignored him this time, Lucas wasn't rude enough to say anything to them personally.

"Ryan!" Vivi yelled running up to the three of them, "Oh my God! You should have seen it! Quil was roasting a marshmallow for Claire and it feel into the fire, and Claire started crying, and Quil tried to fish it out, only he ended up falling into the fire instead. He's okay, but his hair is brunt off!" Vivi yelled laughing, then she noticed Lucas and Nina, "These must be your Colorado friends. I'm Vivi, nice to meet you!"

Lucas took her outstretched hand, "Likewise," he smiled, and Vivi seemed to be momentarily transfixed.

Ryan scoffed, Lucas had that affect on people. Granted he wasn't beautiful like the Cullens, but he had the American boy good looks. He was attractive, and he knew it. And often used it to his advantage.

Nina shoved Lucas over and grabbed Vivi's hand, "I'm Nina, the retards sister." She said pointing to Lucas.

Vivi nodded, "Nice to meet you too," then looking at Ryan she said, "Come on, everyone is waiting for you."

Ryan nodded, and the three of them followed Vivi over to the bon fire, where Quil's hair was indeed singed off. Ryan laughed, "Oh, make fun of the bald guy Ryan!" Quil yelled.

"You look nice bald, kind of like Vin diesel," Ryan joked.

"Really?" Quil touched the top of his head and stroked the spot where there was no hair.

"Hey there pretty lady!" Embry was by Nina's side now, his arm wrapped around her waist, "I'll go introduce her to everyone for you, okay Ryan?" Embry asked wiggling his eyebrows, Nina laughed.

"Yeah, you do that Embry."

"So, what's your sign…?" Embry asked, his voice trailing off as he and Nina walked over to a group of people.

Ryan smiled at the two of them, Embry hadn't imprinted, so he could chase after girls like a normal hormonal teenaged boy. Lucky him. Ryan was about to walk off towards the girls, when a strong, warm arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Hey beautiful," Seth smiled down at her.

"Hey fluffy," Ryan laughed, Alice and she had started calling him that, he hated it.

"Let's go."

Ryan looked up at him, confused, "But we just got here."

"No, I mean, let's go over there. So we can be alone."

"Oh." Ryan smiled and let him lead her down towards the beach where no one was sitting, and it was a good 20 yards away from everyone else, so they could talk to each other without being overheard.

Seth sat down first, and then pulled Ryan into his lap so that her head was resting against his chest. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. It was like Pine wood, but there was a hint of the smell you always get at a beach, like sea salt or something.

"Are you sniffing me?" Seth asked.

Ryan's eyes snapped open, "Maybe…"

"It's alright, keep sniffing," Seth laughed, "It's kind of kinky," he waggled his eyebrows jokingly.

Ryan just snuggled into his chest more and pulled her sweater around her body. She let the slow, rhythmic rises of Seth's chest calm her. It was nice sitting on the beach like this, just the two of them, not one worry in the world.

"Let's go swimming." Seth said suddenly.

"What?" Ryan was sure she had heard him wrong.

"Swimming."

"I can't swim," Ryan laughed nervously, "Plus it's like twenty degrees out here, it's going to start snowing any time now."

"I'll hold you, and I'll still be as hot as a potato when we get in the water. I promise you won't be cold, and if you are we can come back on the beach."

Ryan looked at him for a few moments. He seemed to be serious, but what was his sudden urge to go swimming about? He could teach her how to swim in the summer, couldn't he? Ryan let him lead her down to the water, she slipped off her shoes when he did, and let the frigid water caress her toes.

Ryan took a few steps to get into the water, but Seth hooked an arm under her knees, and then one around her back, and picked her up, "We'll ease you into it," he laughed.

Ryan nodded her head as Seth carried her out into the water. She loved the water, everything about it. The rhythmic sound it made when the waves hit the shore, the beautiful blue color, the animals that lived in it, and the things you could find buried in the sand. To bad she didn't know how to swim.

Seth had gone out so that the water was waist deep on him, almost shoulder deep on Ryan. He smiled down at her and gently set her down into the water. Instantly Ryan knew what the people on the Titanic must have felt when they had jumped into the freezing cold water.

Ryan started shaking, it was freezing in here, and Seth looked like it wasn't affecting him at all. Ryan could reach the bottom, so she hurriedly walked over to Seth and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling herself as close as she could to his chest. Seth just laughed.

"I-It's not f-funny," Ryan managed to get out.

"I never said it was, listen to your teeth chatter, here, get closer," Seth wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up only a smidgen so that her head could rest on his chest.

"Why are you so strong. I feel like a little baby when you pick me up like this," Ryan said, and then suddenly she was dropped.

The water hit her face and she let out a little yelp as the freezing water engulfed her shoulders and chin, "What was t-that f-for!" Ryan yelled, but she was laughing too.

"You said you didn't want me to pick you up anymore," Seth laughed.

Ryan laughed, and sent a wave of cold water into his face, he retaliated back by splashing her, and before the water that was splashed even had a chance to land back into the ocean, Seth was holding her, his lips melted to hers.

Ryan smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, entwining her hands in his hair and pushing herself closer so she wasn't so cold. Seth's arms wrapped around her waist tighter, not hurting her, but definantly tight. Ryan began to worry then, this kiss…yeah, it was great, and it made her melt just like all the others, and she could hardly stand on her own, but Seth was….

It was almost like he was desperate. Not desperate to kiss her in general, but like he needed it for some reason, like he wasn't going to be able to kiss her ever after this. Ryan swept her thoughts away and tried to focus on what was going on, pure bliss.

Seth was lifting her up again so she didn't have to try and stand on her tiptoes. His fingers were under her soaked shirt, caressing her back. Ryan moaned against his lips. This was possibly the greatest thing she could think of ever doing. Seth started moving her closer towards the shore, and when he started putting her down, she could feel her toes on the sand, but still, he didn't pull away from her.

Ryan pulled on his shirt, dragging him down. He positioned himself so that he could set Ryan down on the beach before he sat down himself. Soon, Ryan's hair and shirt had sand stuck to them as she was laying down, Seth holding himself over her, as not to crush her under his weight.

Ryan could feel his hands under her shirt, on her back. Never going anywhere that would make her uncomfortable, the perfect gentlemen. She didn't care though. Right now she was focusing solely on what was going on with the two of them, it wouldn't have mattered to her.

Finally she could feel her lungs start to burn with the lack of oxygen, and she broke away first to get some air. Seth just smiled at her, "Jesus! Do you guys not need to breathe either?" Ryan asked jokingly.

"I can go without it a lot longer then you can," he teased, but when it was clear she had gotten enough breath, he didn't go in for another kiss, instead he laid down beside her, and pulled her onto his chest, rubbing her back, warming her up.

"I love you," she murmured into his chest.

"I love you more," he whispered kissing her forehead.

"Sure…" and with that, Ryan let her drowsiness overcome her, and she was lulled to sleep by Seth's gentle hands, and hushed humming lull her to sleep.

~*~

"Mmm…" Ryan snuggled into whatever it was she was in, a bed or on the couch she didn't know, but it was warm, and that's all that mattered at the moment. She opened her eyes slowly and her blurred, unfocused vision became focused.

She was walking through the woods. No, she was being carried through the woods. She looked up, Seth was looking forward, a sad look on his face, something Ryan had never seen before. It was worse then a sad look, it was a look a man who had no hope would wear on his face, it was horrible to look at.

Ryan reached up a shaky, sleepy hand and brushed some of his hair out of his face. It took him by surprise a little because he jumped, but he looked down at her and gave her a lopsided smile, "Go back to sleep okay? We're almost back to the house."

Ryan nodded, noted that Lucas and Nina weren't there with them, and then sunggiling back into Seth's chest, she fell asleep again.


	20. Open Your Eyes

Hello hello! So, we're almost done…okay maybe not. I'm thinking maybe four chapters or five after this one, so we'll actually have about the same that I thought I would end up writing. I should warn you though, it's going to get a lot more depressing…

Chapter twenty: Open your eyes

Ryan's eyes fluttered open slowly. As the light hit them, she flinched back and covered her face with the first thing she had at her disposal, the big white comforter she was laying under. She turned over, and ready for the light this time, she opened her eyes and sighed.

It was Sunday. The worst day of the week, in her opinion. Ryan sighed and slowly made herself get out of the comfy bed she was laying in. How had she gotten there in the first place? Oh right, Seth had carried her home. She couldn't really remember anything after that, Alice had let him take her upstairs and tuck her in…and then she fell asleep.

Ryan groaned as she shuffled down the stairs and she could hear everyone talking. When she got down to the dining room where everyone was eating, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her father, Laila, Lucas, and Nina were all dressed, and their suitcases were sitting by the door.

"You guys are leaving?" Ryan asked, she thought they would have stayed longer.

Her father looked at her sadly, "Of course we're leaving, you guys have school, and Laila and I have work, did you think we were staying forever?" he asked.

"Well…no…but it would have been nice…" Ryan looked over to her vampire family, they were all looking at her sadly, and the look on Edward's face was something of uncomforted…he looked…pained?

"Yes, it would have. You should say goodbye to your friends," Gary said, "You don't want them not to have any goodbyes right?"

Ryan smiled and sat at the table in front of Nina and Lucas, "Goodbye guys. It was great of you to come!" she smiled brightly at the two of them, and if it was possible, Edward's face paled even more.

"Why are you saying goodbye to us?" Lucas asked lazily, "He meant your other friends."

"Other friends?" Ryan looked at her father.

"Yes, like Jake and Viviane. You don't want to leave without saying goodbye to them, do you?"

"…Leave them…" Ryan said slowly, she wasn't sure she understood quite yet.

"Ryan, you're coming back with us. Why did you think we came? For a social visit?" Lucas asked.

Gary gave Lucas a look, and turned his attention to Ryan, "Honey, you didn't think we were just going to leave you, did you?"

Ryan wasn't sure what to say, the thought of her leaving had never crossed her mind before that moment. She never thought that that was the reason they were there. She wasn't ready to leave. She couldn't leave.

"Oh, honey, you really never thought about it?" Nina asked reaching across the table to hold her hand.

Ryan looked up at Emmett, he averted his eyes, as did Alice when she looked at her, even Bella and Edward wouldn't look at her. Esme and Carlisle looked guilty, and Jasper seemed a little…uncomfortable, Rose looked indifferent. They had all known, and none of them told her she was going to be leaving this day.

"Why didn't any of you tell me?" Ryan asked.

"I wanted to!" Renesme yelled, selling out her family members, "But they said no, because they wanted you to be happy as long as possible. I wanted to tell you, so we could play together more…" she looked down at the cereal they had her eat so they would look normal.

"You all knew, and none of you told me anything?" Ryan asked again, scooting her chair out and standing up.

"Ryan, dear, we wanted you to behave as normally as possible so it would be easier on everyone," Gary soothed.

"Easier on everyone but me you mean? How could you not tell me? I was going around this whole weekend thinking it was nice I got to see you, and I would see you again later…but you…you…" Ryan wasn't sure of what else to say, so she ran upstairs, got dressed, and ran out the door.

How could she have been so stupid? How could she have gone that whole weekend without knowing what was going on with all of them, without knowing that they all knew. She stormed out into the woods, back into the clearing where the fight for many lives had taken place only a short month before. She lay down, and looked up into the gray sky.

Everything was going to hell before her eyes. She wasn't going to live with Jake anymore, she wasn't going to see Vivi, Kim, and Talia and she wouldn't be able to joke around with Quil and Embry. She wouldn't be able to hold Seth… Ryan turned to lay on her side, and yelped when she saw Alice laying beside her, silently looking up at the same gray sky.

"We should have told you," Alice said after a while, "We should have…"

"You think!?" Ryan yelled, "I…I don't know what to do… I was so stupid…"

"We made a mess out of everything. We always screw up human lives for some reason, we've never done anything good for them…" she was looking off into space, thinking about something that happened a while ago it looked like.

"You didn't ruin my life, you just pissed me off…" Ryan looked over at Alice, she had a frown on her face, and she looked like she was in pain, "I-I don't want to go Alice."

Alice smiled slowly, "I know."

"I don't want to leave you guys."

Alice looked over at her, "I know."

"I don't know what to do…" Ryan said, her voice cracking.

"I know…" Alice frowned taking Ryan, crying, in her arms.

"I don't want to go!" she yelled, "I want to stay!"

Alice nodded her head, and tightened her hold, "I know."

"Don't leave me, please don't let me leave…" Ryan cried out between sobs.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

~*~

"What did you say!?" Kim yelled loudly as she, Talia, Vivi, Ollie, Ben, and Jarred sat in her living room with Ryan sitting across from all of them.

Vivi looked at her sadly, "What did you think was going to happen?"

"Did you try asking him to stay?" Talia asked, "You asked to stay didn't you?"

Ryan nodded, "I asked three times, begged twice, cried about four times. Nothing worked, he set his foot down. I think he might kill me if I ask again."

"But, you can't go!" Kim yelled, "What about Prom! We have prom!"

Ryan shifted uncomfortably in the recliner she was sitting in. Prom, Alice had said something about that months ago. Something about how she was going to take her shopping for a dress, "I'm not going to Prom."

"But…but…no!" Kim yelled.

"Kim, she can't help it," Jared placed a calming hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Yeah but…."

"Well FUCK!" Talia yelled angrily, "Just when we got another girl around here who knew the secret, she has to go and leave!" Talia huffed and paced around the room, "Maybe if we all begged for you…"

"Talia please, just sit down," Ben pointed to the seat she had just vacated.

"It's nice to know you guys would beg for me, but really there's nothing you can do for me, it's over, I have to go."

"It's not like it's the end of the world. You can drive, you can visit every now and then," Ollie suggested, "It's not like you'll never see us again."

Vivi sighed, "That's true…we'll see you really soon. You could come up for Spring Break, that's only four months away, or even a long weekend?"

Ryan nodded, at least they were making this some what easy, "Yeah, a long weekend."

Kim shifted in her seat so that she was leaning towards Ryan more, she looked uncomfortable as she chewed her bottom lip, but finally she asked, "Did you tell Seth yet?"

~*~

It turned out that she hadn't told Seth yet, and when she did find him, he didn't have much to say. This was why they were sitting on the beach, not saying anything, just listening to the waves crash against the shore, and the seagulls cawing in the background. Ryan pulled the long sleeved sweater around her tighter, it was getting colder.

Seth reached out an arm, and she scooted over, welcoming the warmth that he offered. Ryan leaned her head against his chest, she was going to say something, as soon as her teeth stopped chattering.

"You should go."

"What?" She should go? Where, back to the Cullens?

"Back to Colorado. You should go."

"Why? Why do you want me to leave?" Out of all the people, she didn't think he would be the one to tell her to go back, actually out of everyone she said goodbye to, he was the _only_ one to tell her to leave.

"I don't _want_ you to leave, I just think it'd be better for you."

Ryan wasn't sure what she was hearing, what was best for her wasn't up to him to decide, "Why?"

Seth sighed, and he pulled her closer, "Ryan, listen to me please, can you do that for me?" Ryan nodded her head slowly, she could do that, "Good. You were an amazing girl before you came here, not that you aren't now, but… you have more opportunities in Denver."

"What are you talking about?" She was getting flustered now.

"You have a better chance of making something of yourself Ryan. I want you to go to a good college, not to the community one around here just because that's where I am. I want you to go to fancy parties, I want people look at you and say, "There's that Ryan girl, did you hear the amazing speech she gave for valedictorian?" I want you to be successful."

Ryan wasn't sure what exactly he was trying to say, "You want me gone because I won't be popular here?"

Seth turned on her and was staring her right in the eye then, his gaze was so intense it made it hard for Ryan to focus on his face, "No, I don't want you to be popular, but around here Ryan…there's no future for you. People around here stay here the rest of their lives."

"I wouldn't mind staying here the rest of my life Seth, as a matter of fact, I would love the chance."

"That's what I mean! You're to ready to throw everything away for a quiet little life here! That's not what I want for you!"

"That's not what I want for myself!" Ryan ducked out from under Seth's arm and stood up.

"Ryan! Please, please don't do this to me. I need you to promise me something, please, before you leave just one thing."

Ryan started shaking, but not because of the cold. This couldn't be happening, the one person she thought would fight for her to be able to stay here was trying to make sure she left. Why was he pushing her to leave?

"Ryan, please, come here and promise me something."

Ryan couldn't move, what was he going to make her promise? To leave and never come back? She couldn't promise him that, never. But she couldn't tell him no, when it was obvious he needed her to promise him this one thing, whatever it was, so slowly, she sat back down.

"I need you to promise me that you'll leave and go back to Denver okay?"

Ryan wasn't sure what to do, agree and make herself miserable, or disagree and make him upset? After an inner battle, she nodded her head, she would go.

"I need you to do one more thing for me Ryan, can you do one more thing for me?" Seth was holding on to both of her shoulders, steadying her shaking body.

Ryan was crying too much to respond. She couldn't even see his face, the tears were blurring up her vision. Nothing was going the way she had planned. Seth was supposed to be begging her to stay, not begging her to go.

"Ryan, please, I need you to promise me one more thing."

Ryan, still unable to get out an answer, at least one that he could have understood, so she nodded her head vigorously. Anything, she'd do anything. If she promised one more thing, maybe he would tell her to stay.

"I need you to be happy okay? It's not like we aren't ever going to see each other again, but I need you to do everything you wouldn't have been able to if you were to stay here first, okay?"

"W-Why….are y-you doing….t-this?" Ryan managed to get out between her loud sobs.

Seth smiled warmly at her, and hugged her to his chest. His face was buried in her hair, and he took in a deep breath, one more, just so he was sure he would remember what she smelled like, "When you love something," he whispered in her ear, "You should set it free right?"

Ryan hiccupped, "You haven't h-heard the rest of t-that phrase have y-you?" she asked still crying.

"How does the rest of it go?" Seth asked, smiling against her neck.

"If it loves you," Ryan managed to get out, "It'll come back."

Seth laughed, "I want you to come back," he said standing up, "Just not any time soon, okay?"

Ryan was looking down at the beach, but her hand was fisted around his shirt, and she tried pulling him closer. And in seconds, his face was racing towards hers, and when their lips met, it was short, sweet, and salty from the tears that Ryan had cried, and what seemed like a millisecond after that, it was over, and his shirt was no longer fisted in her hands, letting her know that he had walked away. He was gone.

And he wasn't coming back.


	21. Cue the Sun!

So…everything definantly got a little depressing lately… and you know what…there's only two more chapters left, one more after this one. I know it's about three chapters shorter then I said it was going to be, but there were some loose ends I felt I had to tie up which I'm going to do in the last two chapters. The first one will be just Ryan, and the second one will be just Seth. Enjoy!

Chapter 21: Cue the Sun!

"Ryan…?" Ryan covered her head with her blue comforter reflexively as she heard the door creak open and a sliver of light poured through the otherwise pitch black room.

Ryan smiled as she heard the footsteps padding across the carpeted floor and over to her canopied bed. She could feel the weight pull her down as someone crawled into the bed with her. She could feel small hands on her arms.

"Ryan, I know you aren't asleep, you're smiling."

"I'm awake Ann." Ryan said shoving her face into her pillow.

"You still haven't been able to sleep well?" Ann asked snuggling closer to Ryan.

Ryan snorted, "I sleep just fine."

"Nuh uh. You always wake me up when you go down to the computer room at like three in the morning to see if he e-mailed you."

"Who are you talking about?" Ryan asked throwing a pillow at her.

"_Him._ You know, that boy you were going out with."

Ryan scowled, but Ann couldn't see her in the darkness anyways. Ann was snooping again, and how had she known she wasn't sleeping good? It wasn't like it was her fault…just sleeping without knowing that Jake was nearby, or that it was a couple minutes walk to Seth's…it made her nervous. She should have gotten used to it. Five months was long enough to get used to it.

"Stop snooping Ann," Ryan turned over so that she was on her side, her back facing Ann.

"I wasn't snooping. It's not my fault that you're so loud," Ryan scoffed, but she didn't say anything, "Do you miss them?"

"Why would I miss them, I talk to them all the time, and Alice even came for a visit. Twice," Ryan answered her.

"And Uncle Emmett, you forgot him," Ann had taken to calling Emmett _Uncle_ Emmett, and it got to his head, but yes, he had come down with Alice one of the two times she had visited.

"Yeah, and Uncle Emmett," Ryan laughed, her sister had taken such a liking to the two of them, it was weird. She was like a mini Alice now too, she even got her hair cut into a short bob that Alice taught her how to style. Ryan had to admit though, it was cute.

"You talk to Vivi too. Why don't you talk to Seth?"

Ryan was beginning to become frustrated with her sisters insistent questions about Seth. Sometimes that's all she would do was ask if she had talked to Seth, or if Seth had called, or if she missed Seth. It was the same answer to every question too. No.

Seth had called once, about two months after she had gotten back home, and all they had been able to do was ask how the other was doing, and then Ryan made an excuse, one he knew was a lie so they didn't have to be so awkward with each other. That was the first and last time so far.

"I don't talk to Seth, because talking to Seth is stressful," Ryan sighed, "You have school tomorrow, shouldn't you get some sleep?"

"Shouldn't you?"

Ryan laughed, it was amazing how much Ann acted like her. Though where she had picked up the sarcasm, she didn't know. Oh wait, yes she did. It was Emmett's fault. Ryan sighed and pulled her comforter tighter around her, trying to get some sleep. It was hard when she could feel Ann staring at her though.

"What do you want Ann?" Ryan asked, not meanly, but irritated.

"You liked Seth right?"

Ryan grumbled obscenities under her breath and turned around to look Ann in the eye, "Do you really want to talk about this now?" When Ann nodded, she groaned, "How about when you get home from school tomorrow, okay?"

It was Ann's turn to grumble this time as she turned over, and Ryan swore, she was asleep as soon as she closed her eyes. Ryan sighed and shifted onto her back. She stared up at the ceiling, the ceiling she had stared at before she went to forks. The ceiling she had pasted glow in the dark moons and stars on in the second grade with her mom. It used to hold something for her, now it reminded her of nothing. She got no emotion out of looking at them anymore.

~*~

"Ryan, seriously, stop moping like a little wet kitten, please? It's making me depressed," Nina had her head laid in her hands as she looked across the Chemistry II table at Ryan who was blankly looking ahead and writing notes down.

"Who's moping? I haven't moped once since we've gotten back."

"Yeah, since now," Nina sighed, "Jesus, why don't you just go back?"

"I can't."

Nina glowered, "If it's because of your dad, I'm pretty sure my parents

could say something to make him change his mind."

Ryan stared at Nina incredulously, "I swear your parents work for the mafia or something," she sighed, "It's not my dad. I have to stay here, and graduate from this high school."

Nina looked confused, but she didn't press the subject. Pressing the subject would only remind Ryan of what was making her sad in the first place, only more frequently. Nina sighed turning back to the board to write down the rest of her notes, keeping a steady eye on Ryan for the rest of the class.

And when lunch rolled around, things weren't any better then they had been before. Ryan was still moping, even though she swore up and down she wasn't. Nina was about to go mad, and the rest of Ryan's friends, Milly, Aaron, Jolyene, and Lucas were on the same page as her.

"I really think we should get you to a depression center honey," Jolyene, a southern belle said in her Georgia twang.

"Come on Ry, wearing these uniforms is bad enough, don't put everyone else in a worse mood," Aaron complained as he pointed to the light blue and black tie that all students had to wear, not to mention the crisp white shirts, khaki pants, and black skirts for the girls, the uniform to the private school Ryan attended was depressing. Milly, Aaron's girlfriend nudged him hard with an elbow, and for a second the two of them reminded her of how Quil and Embry bickered about anything at the lunch table, and she let a smile take over her face.

"Ah! There's that smile we all know and love," Lucas said reaching across the table and taking her hand in his, "You'll be fine Ry. Trust me."

"Don't trust him Ryan," Jolyene snickered, "He just wants in those crotchless panties of yours!"

Ryan's expression didn't change, she wasn't even flustered by Jolyene's comment, for some reason, things like that hadn't mattered to her in a while. She wasn't an embarrassed little girl anymore. She was…different. Ryan pulled her hand away from a blushing Lucas and nudged Jolyene with her elbow lightly.

"I only wear those for Aaron," Ryan winked at Milly who sighed and shrugged.

"I've always wanted to try a threesome," she laughed.

Jolyene scrunched up her nose in a disgusted looking face, "Ya'll are disgusting as the bottom of chicken's talons."

The other five teens looked at Jolyene, and were soon laughing like the funniest thing had just happened, "Stop makin' fun of me! Ya'll aren't funny!" Jolyene yelled flustered.

Okay, so maybe life wasn't so terrible.

~*~

"I'm home!" Ryan called out as she stepped into the foyer of her historical district brownstone.

"Ryan?" Laila called from the kitchen, "I'm making biscotti, do you wanna help?"

Ryan smiled, taking off her brown leather loafers, Laila had moved in about three months ago, and it was a lot less hectic around the brownstone ever since, and she knew how to cook too, just like Esme and Emily.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Ryan made her way into the kitchen to see Ann on a bar stool at the raised granite counter doing homework, Laila was working around the island stove top, an apron flittering around her thighs when she moved.

Ryan smiled, as she was again reminded that life didn't suck so bad. She had motherly influence again. Laila was no replacement, but she was a good woman, and she was trying her hardest to get them to like her. Still, she couldn't help but wish that she was in the large white house doing this instead of in their contemporary brownstone.

~*~

Ryan pulled the comforter over her head for what seemed like the fourth time that week already, as Ann came padding into her room around midnight again. A little sliver of light entered Ryan's dark room, and then it was gone as Ann closed the door quietly and made her way over to Ryan's bed, crawled in and snuggled up to her.

Ryan was waiting for the barrage of questions to come flying out of Ann's mouth, after all she had promised her that she would tell her about Seth earlier that day, and she never did. Ann however didn't ask a thing as she snuggled closer to Ryan, her head laying against her shoulder.

"In case you were wondering if I liked Seth or not, I did. I liked him a lot."

Ann giggled, "I know."

Ryan looked at her, "How would you know?"

"I called Uncle Emmett today, and I asked him."

Ryan's mouth hung open as she stared at her little sister in the darkness, she could swear she saw a smirk on Ann's face. Ryan narrowed her eyes then, "What else did you ask _uncle_ Emmett?"

Ann giggled again, "Nothing, I swear that was it."

"What did he tell you exactly?" Ryan asked.

"Well, he told me that you and Seth loved each other, I thought love was a strong word, but Uncle Emmett told me that that was how it was, that the two of you were in love with each other."

Ryan sighed, "Emmett has a big mouth."

"But then I asked him that if you two had loved each other, just like mommy and daddy, then how come you two didn't talk to each other?"

"And what did he tell you?" Ryan asked curious about what love advice Emmett had given her little sister.

"He told me that the two of you couldn't talk to each other. That you two were in to much pain…are you hurting Ryan? Do you hurt like mommy did?"

Ann's question took Ryan by surprise, was she asking if she was physically hurting? She turned over to look at Ann, a gentle smile spreading across her face, "It did hurt at first. A lot, my chest hurt. It felt like someone was sitting on it."

Ann gasped, "My health teacher said that's what a heart attack feels like, did you have a heart attack?!"

Ryan laughed, she may as well have, "No, it was a different kind of pain Ann, maybe you'll understand it when you're older, but I hope you don't. It's not a good feeling," then, just out of curiosity, Ryan asked Ann another question, "What else did Emmett tell you?"

Ann giggled, which made Ryan even more curious, "He told me that boys sucked, and I shouldn't pay attention to them, even if they were pretty, and then there was some yelling in the background about pretty boys."

Ryan sighed, she guessed it must have been Edward, and for the first time in her life, Ryan heard herself saying, "Emmett was right," she turned over in her bed so that she faced the wall, "Boys do suck."

* * *

Hahah. Boys don't suck!! Theres one more chapter left, and then you guys have an important decision to make!!! Hahah, don't worry, it means more chapters no matter what you pick, so look forward to the next chapter!!!


	22. Miserable at Best

* * *

Okay, so the way this chapter is going to go…it might lead to a completely new sequel, which I would like, or it could lead to just four or five more chapters of this story, so it's up to you guys! Would you like about a fifteen chapter sequel or just four more chapters on this one?

* * *

Chapter 22: Miserable at Best

2 months after the last chapter…

"Jesus Christ!" the study hall room jumped at Talia's sudden outburst, she wheeled to her left and starred Seth down, "Would you stop being so fucking…EMO!" Talia yelled for a lack of better word.

Seth looked up from his physics book, a surprised look on his face, "What are you yelling about?"

Talia's face grew pink, "What am I yelling about? You! You are getting on my last fucking nerve! I can't take it any more! All you do is piss and moan and drag your ass around here!"

Seth was glad there wasn't a study hall teacher in there to witness the scene he was sure was going to get worse, "I don't drag my ass anywhere."

Talia's chest seemed to puff up in anger, "You aren't are you? Well, I think I other people would agree with me, Embry?" Talia looked across the room where Embry was sitting, trying to keep out of it.

"…Sorry dude, but Tal is right," Embry didn't even wait to see Seth's reaction, as he buried his face back into the book he had opened.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm moping," Seth sighed.

There was a light tap on Seth's shoulder and he turned around to see a girl in the senior class. Rita, that was her name and she was pretty. Long black hair, high Native American cheekbones, and the bronzed skin that was present on all of them, but she just wasn't… his type.

"Seth, you're a good kid and all," Seth narrowed his eyes, kid? "But I think Talia is right. You've been sort of… down. Did you break up with that Ryan girl?" Rita asked.

Seth could hear Quil's stifled laughter from beside him, "She moved." His tone was definantly not a happy one.

Rita seemed embarrassed, and she turned her attention back to her paper. Talia glowered down at the sitting Seth, "You're an ass," she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the room.

Seth sighed and put his head down on the desk. Talia sucked. Rita Sucked. Quil and Embry sucked. School definantly sucked. There wasn't any way out of this hell he had put himself in, but he had made a promise to himself, and as long as Ryan was presumably happy, so was he.

All he had to do was last another fifteen years. He hoped fifteen years would be enough for her to go see the world, to make something of her self. Then she could come back if she wanted to. Seth groaned, somewhere deep down, he didn't think she was going to come back, no matter how long he waited.

* * *

"Look at him!" Kim yelled as she, Talia, Vivi, Ben, Jared, Ollie, Quil, and Embry walked slowly behind Seth, putting enough distance between themselves and him so he couldn't hear them.

"It's kind of depressing isn't it?" Jared asked.

"God, I hope Jake won't be like this when Renesme has to move," Quil groaned.

"No, because Jake is a SENSIBLE PERSON!" Talia yelled the last part as loud as she could.

"You're just going to make it worse," Ben sighed wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

She huffed, "It's his own damn fault."

"It's sad though," Vivi said after staying silent for a while, "I mean Ryan became his life when she got here, right? She was his whole heart, I don't know how you can live without your heart."

"Please don't sympathize with him," Talia said, "You're making me feel guilty."

"Good, you deserve it," Kim narrowed her eyes.

"This is really getting ridiculous," Embry sighed, "I mean really, it's been seven months. Today was the last day of school, and he's going to end up sitting alone by himself for the whole summer. He didn't even go to Prom."

"She didn't either." Vivi said.

"What?" Talia almost screeched.

"She didn't go to Prom in Denver, apparently there were three boys who asked her, two of them were even seniors, but she didn't go."

"She promised us she would go!" Kim whined, "Even if she didn't go with a date!"

"Who wants to go to Prom without a date?" Ben asked.

"She said that she was going to go in a big group of girls!" Talia whined right along with Kim.

"She lied to us Talia!" Kim almost cried.

"I think you guys have to remember she's just like Seth," Ollie said after a while, "Seth is her whole world, just as she was his, she probably feels like she's betraying him on some level if she even so much as looks at a different boy."

"Would you look at that, La Push now has Psychiatrists," Embry sighed.

"I wouldn't say she isn't looking at any other boys, she just isn't buying at the moment…" Vivi trailed off.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"Yet another thing we don't know," Talia pouted.

Vivi started fumbling around in her large purse, "Alice went to visit her again last week because her father had this really big thing, I guess he was being honored for most cases won in the Firm he works at, and he was even promoted to partner, so they held this party for him," Vivi pulled something out of her purse, "Here it is! Alice wanted to help Ryan get a dress for the occasion, so she went down to visit her." Vivi handed the newspaper article she had stuffed in her purse into Talia's hands.

"Ryan Creswell, Daughter of the honored of tonight's events was radiant in a chic vibrant yellow dress that seemed to have been made for her, in attendance with High Society's favorite debutant was friend Alice Cullen, and rumored boyfriend Lucas Scottsdale, who was seen holding the young socialite's hand that evening," Talia paused, "What is this? A fucking tabloid?"

"Since when was she High Society's favorite Debutant?" Kim asked grabbing the paper out of Talia's hands, "Oh that dress really was made for her, and look at how long her hair is! Did you know it was naturally curly?"

"That sounds more like a gossip column," Ollie said taking the article from Kim.

"That was the boy who came with her dad to pick her up, isn't he?" Embry asked looking over Ollie's shoulder at the picture of Ryan in the yellow dress, sitting in a red velvet upholstered chair. Alice was sitting beside her in a floor length black gown smiling brightly at the camera, and beside Ryan on her other side was Lucas Scottsdale, one of his hands was resting neatly over Ryan's.

"Yeah it is the boy who came with Gary to get Ryan," Quil said remembering him, "He was at the bon fire too, after Ryan fell asleep, he and Seth went off somewhere and talked about something, I couldn't understand what it was though."

"Holy shit!" Talia and Kim yelled the article still in their hands.

"What?" Ollie asked stopping and looking back at the two.

"Vivi, did you read the whole article?" Kim asked.

Vivi shifted uncomfortably, "Well…no. Why?"

"Listen," Talia started, "While Ryan was surrounded by her other high class friends like Jolyene Thornly the daughter of Music mogul Henry Thornly, and Aaron Madsen the son of NFL coach Larken Madsen, we stopped to ask her about her father's 300,000 dollar raise, which brings the family into a cool 1.5 million a year income."

"I didn't know Lawyers made that much money!" Kim yelled, "Did she ever tell us she was rich? She never told us she was friends with Jolyene Thornly either! She was on the cover of Teen vogue last month!"

"Lawyers don't make that much money," Ollie said, "But Gary Creswell has investments in a lot of successful businesses, many of them which he started for friends of his to take over."

Kim looked at Ollie, "How do you know all of this?"

"I was curious…"

"Oh my God!" Vivi yelled, giggling, "You Googled Ryan!"

"I was just curious! They arrived in a seriously nice car."

"Ryan is rich…I never actually expected that one," Talia sighed, "Do you think that's why Seth wanted her to go back home? Because she had so much more there then she did here?"

Quil shrugged, "Knowing Seth, that's what it sounds like, but I know for a fact that Ryan didn't tell him she was wealthy."

"That sounds about right," Vivi sighed, "Ryan would never say anything like that to any of us, she's way too modest."

The teens had reached the street they all lived on. And as each of them separated to go their own ways and get ready for the summer break ahead of them, Vivi went out into the forest, to pay a visit to some people she hadn't seen in a while.

* * *

"Would you get that idiotic frown off of your face?" Leah growled as Seth threw his book bag on his bed and walked back out into the living room where she was sitting on the couch, doing a college paper.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seth snarled.

"You're such a fucking jackass, no wonder she left."

"You don't know what you're talking about Leah, so close your damn mouth!" Seth growled.

Leah just laughed, "Aw, is your manly ego hurt?" She snorted, "Well it serves you right."

"That is it!" Seth roared, "I am tired of having everyone badgering me about something that I didn't even want in the first place! You go get a boyfriend and then have him leave, and see how good that feels!" Seth yelled, knowing he had hit a nerve.

Leah stared at him for a moment, and then she burst out laughing, "You really think Sam has any affect on me now? Are you kidding? If you had been paying attention this whole time you've been out in la la land, then you would know that I even went with Emily to pick out her wedding dress, and I'm the maid of honor, oh and guess what else? I helped paint the nursery in their house to, so ha!" Leah got her books off of the living room table to move them onto the desk in her room, the whole time laughing.

Seth grumbled to himself and sat down on the couch. This year was getting worse. It could have possibly been the worse year of his life, it was up there with the year his dad died.

"If you keep going on like this, it's only going to get worse," Sue said as she walked into the living room, wearing an apron, she had a wooden spoon in her hand as well, "And it wasn't very nice of you to bait Leah like that."

Seth peeked out from under the pillow he had put over his face at his mom, was she serious? Hadn't she just heard what Leah had said to him before any of the yelling had started? It wasn't his fault.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself," Sue chastised, "It isn't healthy for your mental state, and God knows you need as healthy of a mental state as you can get."

"Thanks mom," Seth said sarcastically, "I love you too."

"It isn't about loving people Seth, I know you have plenty of love for that girl. But how do you think she would feel if she could see you going around like a half baked idiot all the time. She would blame herself, and you know it. Didn't you say something about wanting her to be happy? I don't think she would be happy Seth. Remember that." Sue waved her wooden spoon at Seth threateningly and walked back into the kitchen.

Seth took in a deep breath, and then another, deep breaths. Those were supposed to be calming right? It wasn't working. What his mother had said was right, Ryan would be devastated if she thought that the way he was acting was her fault. He could see her, a faint picture in his mind, flustered about having made him sad. He laughed.

He laughed… He tried desperately to remember anything else that was funny or memorable about Ryan, all of it was, but the key parts. Their first kiss, he could still feel her in his arms, the way her hair had felt when he ran his fingers through it, the way she smelled. He remembered when they had had their first big fight, it was him trying to get her to stay away from him for the same reason he had told her to leave, because he loved her. He remembered how flustered and upset she was when she apologized the day after and he just ignored her, the way her face had gotten red, and then she had construed that pretty little face of hers into what looked like an angry puffer fish.

He laughed again. This was what he would do. Every day from now on, he would remember something they had shared. An emotion, a kiss, a hug, a laugh, a glance into each others eyes. Anything. As long as he could remember her like that, and replay one instance in his head a day for the next however long, he would be okay. He would be okay, because she would be with him.

Seth had finally gotten into a happy mood when a loud and frantic knock rung through the door. Leah came rushing out to answer it, and stopped when she saw that he was still laughing.

"Are you laughing? God, you've finally lost it," she shook her head and turned back to the door and opened it, a frazzled looking Vivi was standing there, clutching her chest and breathing heavily.

Seth sprung up from the couch and helped her inside and sat her on a recliner, "Vivi, what's wrong?"

"It's the g-graves." Of course Vivi had meant the graves of the werewolves they had killed, they had buried them there in that clearing with little wooden headstones with their names burned into the wood.

"What's wrong with the graves?" Seth asked.

"Did each person get their own grave? None of them were buried together?" Vivi asked, still a little breathless.

Leah nodded her head, "Yeah. We made sure each had their own grave…why?"

"There are only sixteen graves." Vivi said.

"There were only sixteen bodies," Seth said.

"There were seventeen of them Seth. Seventeen!"

"Okay so we forgot to bury one of them or one got away," Leah said, "One isn't going to hurt anyone."

"Did you take note of who you buried when you did it? Who buried Ralph?" Vivi asked panicking.

"I did," Seth said coldly, "I wanted the honor to myself."

"Are you positive it was him?" Vivi asked.

"I'm certain, his face wasn't mangled or anything."

"Who buried Delia?" Vivi asked.

"I-I did." Leah stuttered.

"Did you see her face?"

"Well…no, it was a little…torn off," Leah flinched, "Why?"

"Because the grave missing in for Odetta and I know for a fact that Odetta was buried …"

"Delia isn't there," Seth said finally.

"B-But, I buried her myself!" Leah yelled frantically.

"You said her face was torn off, right Leah? Well it wasn't her, it was Odetta. I know you buried Odetta instead of Delia, she was wearing this bracelet that Ralph gave her, she never took it off. The girl you buried it was wearing that bracelet Leah."

"Which means Delia is the one who got away…but I thought we killed her!" Leah yelled desperately.

"She's good at faking, she's done it her whole life," Vivi scoffed.

"So Delia has been alive and laying low for more then seven months?" Seth asked.

"Oh no, she isn't laying low, she's planning." Vivi said.

"Planning what?" Leah asked.

Seth's face contorted into a pained, hurt look. One that someone would wear if they were told their child just died, "Ryan." He said slowly, "She wants to kill Ryan. This isn't about revenge to her, she wanted to kill Ryan from the beginning, and now she can…"

_**Lullaby End...maybe?**_

* * *

Sooo…what do you guys think? A sequel, or about five to six more chapters? I leave it in your hands! Thanks for reading Lullaby guys! I hoped you all enjoyed it! I can't believe it's all done with! Oh my God! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who added it as their favorite story too! I love all of you!!!


	23. Note

Hello Hello! Okay so recently I wanted to try something new, instead of the 5 to six more chapters, I did the sequel, between the PMs and the reviews that had been the most well received idea. But I think I'm going to be selfish and instead of the sequel, cause looking at it now, I'm not so sure I like it, Lullaby is going to be almost 30 chapters instead! So wait for the new chapter coming up!


	24. Miles Behind Us

Hey Everyone! So the way it was looking is that the majority vote was a sequel instead of six more chapters, but I think I have to go with the six more chapters on this one. I really wanted to write a complete new sequel, but it would just…flow better if I wrote six more chapters instead. So here's chapter 24! It would have been 23, but I had that note. Hahah.

* * *

Chapter 23: Miles Behind Us

Ryan tossed her turquoise comforter over her head to stare at her white ceiling. It was Saturday. Another boring, empty, nothing to do, day. Sighing, Ryan turned over in her bed to look at her bedroom door. Her father and Laila were probably at work, and she should probably be getting out of bed since it was already almost noon. Throwing her feet over the side of the bed so they touched the carpeted floor, Ryan stretched her arms and back and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

She padded over to the door, slipping her silky robe around her slender body as she made her way down the stairs. She paused momentarily to look out of the front windows. There were four of them, two beside each other, the front door, and then the other two, it let light into the foyer, but today it just let in depressing grey, it must be raining.

Sighing, Ryan made her way into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw the notes on the granite island. Slipping her slippers on first, so the cold granite tile wouldn't freeze her feet, Ryan strolled over to the island to read the two notes. The first one was written in Laila's neat scrawl hand writing.

Ryan,

I left some money on the counter just in case your father and I come home late from the office, you can order Chinese or Pizza. By the way, could you throw the clothes in the washer into the dryer for me?

Laila

Ryan smiled at the note. Laila was becoming a permanent staple in her and Ann's life. She smiled thinking about the ring she knew was in the top drawer of her bedroom, where her father had hidden it, it was a good hiding spot considering Laila never went through Ryan's things without permission. Ryan missed her own mother right around this time. It wasn't like she was going to start calling Laila mom or anything, but it would be nice to have a step-mother at least, Ryan smiled again, poor Ann had no idea.

Ryan folded Laila's note and stuffed it into her robe pocket. She had begun to do that recently, she saved anything her father, Laila, or Ann made or wrote her. She had never kept her mothers notes, and after a couple of months, any birthday, Christmas, Easter, or get well card her mother had written her would disappear and she'd never see it again. It wouldn't happen this time. This time, she would remember what their hand writing looked like…to bad she hadn't saved any of his notes.

Ryan scoffed at herself. It didn't matter anymore. It shouldn't matter. He had left her, he had told her to leave, and he had disguised it as caring for her. Sure, if he had really cared he wouldn't have made her leave in the first place. He was just trying to make himself feel better. Yeah, whatever. Ryan turned her attention to her father's note then. It was written a lot less neater then Laila's had been.

Ryan,

Laila left you some money. Get some dinner with it, please. Don't wait up for us, because if you haven't noticed I took the thing out of your dresser when you were sleeping this morning, after Laila had already left for work. I'm taking her out some where nice. I left a little extra for you guys in case you want desert!

Love,

Daddy

Ryan smiled again. Her dad had been trying to hard lately, he needed to just make himself happy first. Good thing he was finally doing just that. Ryan counted the money on the counter, they would get Chinese tonight, and some of the bakery's chocolate éclairs.

In a decidedly happier mood, because of the thought of éclairs later, Ryan lopped back up to her room, she threw open the door, and then she screamed.

"Jesus Ryan!" Alice Cullen yelled sitting on Ryan's bed. She had sunglasses on the top of her head, pushing back some of her short, spiky dark hair. Her eyes were a creamy golden honey color. She smiled as she saw Ryan relax. Slipping on her tan moccasin looking shoes, she danced over to Ryan and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"W-What are you doing here?" Ryan asked, still a little shocked.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Alice feigned a look of pain, "I wanted to come visit you! If you want me to stay in a hotel I can…" Alice said frowning.

"No!" Ryan yelled quickly, "I mean… you don't have to do that. I want you to stay here."

Alice smiled and hugged Ryan again, "Good. I was starting to think you didn't like me any more," she tossed Ryan a mischievous look, "And then I would have to eat you!" she giggled dancing around the room.

"Oh you're very funny. I'm sorry to tell you, you aren't going to find much to eat in the city though, unless you want me to go buy you some cats from the pet store."

Alice scrunched her nose up, "Ew. Cats taste horrible," when Ryan gave her a weird look she laughed, "I've been desperate before. They work for a while." Alice laughed as she plopped herself back down on Ryan's bed.

"As long as you don't eat any of my friends I'm okay."

Alice laughed, "As if, they all smell less then appetizing."

Ryan laughed along with her, it was weird how they could joke about eating people like this. How they could joke about Alice being what she was. Not that Ryan cared much. It didn't matter either way to her. She had werewolves as family, vampires as a friend was no big thing after what she had been through.

"You can't eat my rabbit either."

Alice perked up, "Was that what I smelled earlier? So you dad finally let you get one huh? What'd you name it?"

Ryan twitched a little, "Rose. I named her Rose."

Alice looked like she was about to burst out laughing, "That poor thing! It must be a horribly vain rabbit."

"She's a very pretty bunny thank you very much!" Ryan couldn't help but to laugh, "You can't eat her though!"

Alice scoffed and scrunched up her nose like she smelled something bad, "Don't worry, anything with the same name as Rosalie probably taste like a French whore."

Ryan almost laughed, but she couldn't, because to her, Rosalie was one of the best smelling people she had ever met, her very scent made Ryan calm and sleepy. Alice got off of the bed and grabbed Ryan's hand and drug her out of the room.

"What should we do today?" Alice asked smiling as she looked outside, "I can go anywhere today so it's your pick."

Ryan wasn't sure. She really didn't feel like doing much of anything actually, "Can we just stay here and watch movies? Eat popcorn, gossip, talk about boys?" Ryan asked.

Alice looked kind of agitated which wasn't normal for Alice because normally she loved gossiping and talking about what celebrity boys she wished she was still human for. Her face perked back up though in less then a second as she smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, we can do that," Alice made her way into the Creswell's living room, and as she rooted through movies, Ryan questioned her.

"Why are you here anyways?" she had asked earlier, but she hadn't believed her.

"I told you," Alice said sliding a movie out of its slot in the entertainment center, "I just wanted to visit you, I mean your summer break started already right?"

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, but you always come for a reason. Last time it was to buy me a dress for my dad's promotional party."

Alice smiled, "That's because the press was going to be there. And I couldn't trust you to pick something out for a party so crucial. Besides didn't you hear what they called it? Beautiful! You needed me," Alice winked at her as she pulled out another movie.

"Why didn't anyone else come with you this time? Emmett came both times. And you guys brought Renesme down with you for the party too."

"I just felt like leaving, a spur of the moment thing."

Ryan twitched as Alice turned around, her once creamy golden honey eyes were dark brown, almost black now. She hadn't eaten in a while, Ryan's guess was probably about three or four days.

"Why didn't you eat first?" Ryan asked.

"I did, just not right before I came. If you're worried about me eating someone, I'll go hunt right now," Alice said playfully.

"You always eat right before you come, you're so cautious sometimes, and you didn't even eat before you came here this time," Ryan said, something deep in her stomach was warning her, not against Alice, but for the reason Alice was here, she was getting suspicious.

Alice's face changed a little, not to annoyance or anger, but something like a sheepish look, like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar or something, "I just…forgot I guess."

Ryan narrowed her eyes; Alice never just forgot to eat before she came here to the city. Ryan wanted to pursue the topic further, to try and get whatever Alice was hiding out of her, but she dropped it as Alice pulled out a DVD to watch.

Ryan craned her neck to see it, but she couldn't, "What's your pick?"

"Ironically, I've never seen this movie, but I bet it's nothing like real life," Alice giggled as she popped _Dracula_ into the DVD player.

Ryan scooted over on the couch to give Alice some room as she sauntered back over after popping the DVD into the player. She wrapped her arms around Ryan's waist and laid her head in her lap as the opening credits began to play.

"This is really a horrible movie Alice." Ryan sighed cringing at the black and white as the first scene started.

Alice shrugged, "Maybe, but I want to see how much they get right. Bram Stoker wasn't even a real vampire, he didn't even know real vampires. But it's said that the Lucy girl was based off of a beautiful woman he had met, I bet she was a vampire."

Ryan sighed again, Alice was trying to keep them off the earlier subject. And she was trying so hard, that Ryan had to wonder why. If she just didn't want to admit that she had screwed up and come without eating, she would have done it already, so something else had to be bugging her.

But what was it? Alice was never bugged unless something bad was going to happen, or if Bella tried to refuse a gift, which Ryan had learned never to do, less she be in peril of ten more gifts to replace the one she didn't take.

"This Harker guy is so moronic. I cannot fathom what it is about you humans that interest you about the scary unknown. Why can't you just keep your noses out of dangerous things like that?"

Ryan smiled, "Our lives are boring Alice, so we naturally look for the one thing that could never happen, just so our lives won't be so boring any more."

"Well you found it I guess."

"Yeah, and he threw it all away."

Alice grunted, "Are you still bitching? He did not dump you. If he had, I would have seen it coming."

"No, cause you can't see anything involving the wolves, and he is one, so in conclusion you had no idea, and never will have one."

"He still didn't dump you," Alice sighed, "He even told you to come back."

"Yeah!" Ryan yelled, "In fifteen years! It's just like the time period where he ignored me. I still don't really get what that was about, he was subconsciously telling me to never come back!"

"First of all," Alice started, "He was ignoring you because he thought he was no good for you, and he made you cry, he was putting your needs ahead of his own. Secondly, I'm sure he thought that fifteen years was ample time to reach any dream you had before you, as he saw it, threw your life away to be with someone who could never be a big shot like your dad or friends parents."

"Well you know what?" Ryan asked lifting Alice's head off of her lap and heading into the kitchen, "I wish he would stop trying to put my needs ahead of his! And how does he know what my needs are anyways? I don't even know what my needs are, and I'm me!"

"Ryan, he's only doing what he thinks is right, and if it takes fifteen years for it to pay off, then let it. Let him think that he did good, okay?"

Ryan marched back into the room, holding two cups in her hand. One of them was plastic, a dark blue color, and the other was clear and had light pink fluid in it. Alice sniffed the air slightly and raised her eyebrows.

"Ryan…where did you get that?"

"Well, after Emmett almost ate my neighbors dog last time you guys were here, I figured this would be safe to have," Ryan said plopping down on the couch and handing her the cup.

"What is it?" Alice asked sniffing the dark red liquid in the plastic cup.

"Puma. You guys eat puma, right?"

Alice nodded taking a tentative sip, "It's almost the same as the actual fresh thing. You amaze me sometimes Ryan. Although…this is kind of creepy."

Ryan shrugged, she didn't care. If anyone tried to eat Mrs. Lorikeet's pet poodle again, she was sure there would be an altercation, and she wasn't so sure if Emmett would have won the first time around.

Ryan looked down at Alice, who had rested her head back into Ryan's lap, and was watching the movie intently. Her dark eyes had returned to their golden honey color, which made Ryan feel a little more at ease, and she was sure Alice had to as well.

Ryan tried to focus on the movie, but every now and then she would catch Alice zoning out of the corner of her eye. It looked like she was having mini visions, which meant she was most likely watching for something. It couldn't have been anything with her family, because if she had even had an inkling of suspicion that something was going to happen back home, then she wouldn't have left.

Which left only one more option. Alice was here for a different reason then what she had told Ryan. Why she didn't just fess up and tell her what it was already, she didn't know. Ryan knew though, Alice was definantly not here for a casual visit.

* * *

Hey there!!

So this was my 24th chapter of Lullaby, and it seems like there wasn't even a story at first. Hahah. I'm so happy about how well you guys review, and how nice they are, and the constructive criticism I hav gotten, has been so helpful! So once again thank you all!!!

I love you guys!


	25. Think of you later

Hey there everyone! So this is chapter 25, or 24 depending how you look at it, of Lullaby! I'm so proud of this little story that started in an old torn up composition notebook, and has now become something that people read and like! I'm sorry it took so long to update as well. I've had papers to write recently, three of them, one after the other, and I kind of hate writing papers. Sorry!!

* * *

Chapter 25: Think of You Later.

"I think we should drown him," Talia sighed as she, Kim, Vivi, and Leah sat on the beach, behind Seth and the other boys as they were playing beach volleyball.

"I don't think you could drown him Talia," Leah sighed laying down on her long beach towel, letting the sun warm up the skin that wasn't covered by her bikini, which was a lot.

"We could do it if it was a group effort," Talia sighed.

"And by group effort, you mean Quil, Embry, Ollie, and Jake right?" Vivi asked.

Kim laughed, "Not like we could do it."

"I actually think we could, he looks so depressed, he might let us drown him." Leah said, changing her mind.

"Well, at least he's participating in things now," Vivi sighed, "He used to just go to school, do his patrol round, and go home. That was the only time I saw him anyways."

"He was worse at school, trust me," Talia grumbled rolling her eyes.

Leah's face contorted into an odd facial expression, "What is it?" Vivi asked taking in her expression.

"Can I tell you guys something?" She asked slowly.

"Aw! Leah are you getting all buddy buddy with us now!?" Talia squealed.

"Hell no," Leah growled, she paused gulping slowly, "There's a reason Seth is really up-tight."

"Uh, duh. It's called Ryan went bye bye," Talia said sarcastically rolling her eyes again.

"No you idiot!" Leah yelled frustrated, she looked down when the boys stopped playing their volleyball game to look at her, trying to figure out the reason for her sudden outburst, when she didn't say anything they went back to their game.

Leah cleared her throat and pushed the little ruffle of hair that was falling over her forehead behind her ears before she started talking again, "You can't tell Seth I told you, there are only two other people who know here on the rez, and that's Sam and Jake."

"Okay, what is it!" Kim yelled excitedly, as she crawled closer to Leah.

"…Delia isn't dead."

Leah was met with blank stares. The type of stares you get when you tell someone something that they must think is the biggest lie in the world. Only this time, it wasn't a lie. Talia opened her mouth, and you could hear her intake of breath, like she was going to say something, but she closed it after a couple of seconds.

"But… you killed her…didn't you?" Kim asked after a minute or two.

"I…I…" Leah looked down at the ground, she looked embarrassed.

"You aren't saying anything Vivi, did you know already?" Kim asked, still the only one able to find her voice.

Vivi was looking down at the ground like Leah, but she nodded her head slowly, yes she knew. Talia was still looking at the two with an absentminded stare, "W-What's going to happen now?" she asked suddenly.

"Nothing," Leah said, her look was that of guilt now, "She's not even in Washington anymore. She's about 22 hours away from here."

"22 hours…" Talia said slowly.

"In Colorado," Kim said, "In Denver…"

"Near Ryan." Talia finished, her voice was beginning to get panicky.

"No, not near Ryan," Vivi said, "Alice is in Denver with Ryan. Nothing will happen to Ryan, I swear."

"Me too," Leah said quickly, "No one will hurt Ryan."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ben asked as he, Quil, Embry, Jarred, Jacob, Paul, and Seth came barreling towards the girls, sweaty and tired.

"N-Nothing!" Kim yelled as Jarred wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come on, we're going to go back to Ben's place and play some video games and maybe watch a couple of movies, you guys in?" Quil asked grabbing a water bottle out of the cooler they had brought.

"Y-Yeah, that sounds great." Leah said, laughing nervously.

"Lele? Are you okay?" Seth asked calling his sister by the nickname she hated.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Let's get to Ben's house before it gets to late okay?" Leah asked getting up and brushing the sand off of her shorts.

Seth nodded slowly, "Yeah okay."

* * *

"Ha!" Talia yelled, throwing her air hockey puck down on the floor, "I won!" she turned around and shimmied her hips in a sort of victory dance.

"I let you win!" Embry yelled as he huffed off towards the couch to watch "The Ring." with the others. Talia stuck her tongue out at him while his back was turned, and rushed over to the bar-styled counter where Vivi, Kim, Ryan, and Leah were already sitting, drinking virgin martinis, except for Leah, Leah had decided she needed a real one.

"Ugh. You can't play games with little boys," Talia sighed, "They get so worked up when they loose."

"I think you cheated." Vivi said sipping her lime green drink.

"Talia Birch does not cheat!" Talia claimed indignantly.

Kim jumped just then, spilling a little of her own bubble gum pink drink onto the counter, "Oops, cell is vibrating!" she giggled digging it out of her pocket and flipping it open, "Hello?" Kim's face went from complacent to excited, "Ooh! Let me call you back on Ben's phone okay? Then I can put you on speaker so everyone can talk to you!" and without wasting another second, Kim slid her phone shut, grabbed the wireless on the counter, and punched numbers in, she punched the speaker button, and everyone could hear the phone ringing.

"Hello?" someone asked on the other side of the phone after it rung three times, "Kim?"

Everyone froze for a second, besides Kim who already knew who it was of course, "Ryan! How are you? Where are you? What are you doing? How's you dad and Laila, and your little sister? I heard Alice was down there, is she still there?" Kim asked, shooting off rapid fire questions.

Everyone could hear Ryan giggle on the other end of the phone, "I'll answer in order to your questions. I'm doing okay, I'm in my backyard, I was swimming but now I have my feet dipped in my pool instead, everyone here is doing great, and yes Alice is still here, as a matter of fact she's swimming."

"Oh!" Talia exclaimed, "I still haven't yelled at you for the whole prom thing!"

It was about this time when the boys turned their heads to see who the girls were talking too, and what had gotten Talia so riled up, they had gotten up by then, and they had started to surround the bar.

"You know I didn't want to go to prom!" Ryan yelled.

"Ryan's on the phone?" Jake asked suddenly, Kim nodded.

"Yo sweet cheeks!" Embry called, "How's it going down in the mountains?"

You could hear Ryan scoff on the other end, "They're great Embry, a lot better then those stupid beaches," she said sarcastically, "How is it going in monster land?"

"Everyone is good," Quil started.

"Mostly everyone," Jake added looking at Seth who was at the end of the counter, the furthest away from the phone.

"Which one of you did something stupid to get yourself hurt this time? You know I told you that jumping off of those cliffs wasn't a very good idea…"

"You worry too much." Jake scoffed.

"Don't worry Ry, none of them are hurt," Vivi said happily, "Yet anyways."

"Ah, ye of little faith," Ollie sighed, "How was the rest of your school year?" he asked.

"Oh…it was okay I guess. My dad just carted me off to a lot of parties and such, they were boring, just like they always are," there was a long pause, and nobody talked because it was obvious that Ryan had something more to say but she was thinking about it first, "Is… is he…"

"Is he what?" Kim asked.

"Oh never mind," there was a pause again and then a loud crash, and Ryan's shriek was audible to say the least.

"Ryan!?" Seth yelled taking the phone.

"Lucas!" you could hear her yelling, "I told you to use the front door the next time you came over!" she giggled, "You nearly gave me a heart attack! Where's Aaron and Milly, I thought they were coming too?"

"They're getting stuff out of the car," everyone had their ears up to the phone now, trying to listen to Ryan's friends, and her conversation.

"The main attraction has arrived!" they could hear a girly voice call out.

"Milly, I think you meant attractions." Another voice, that of Nina's rang out.

"Is that a bikini or a belt? Because it really isn't covering all that much." Ryan laughed, they could hear the rustling of the phone as she put it back between her shoulder and ear, "I'm so sorry, my rude friends," she yelled rude so her friends would hear it, "just scared the hell out of me, did one of you say something before I screamed like a little girl?"

Seth, who was clenching the phone with one hand, and the counter with the other, passed the phone to Kim dejectedly, as he slumped at the end of the counter.

"Nope, sorry," Kim said, "I'll call you back later since you have company okay?"

"What?" Ryan started, "No! I never seem to be able to talk to you guys!"

Vivi took the phone from Kim, "Don't worry I promise we will call you," she sent a hard glare in Seth's direction, "All of us will."

"Well… alright then. I guess I'll talk to you guys later?" Vivi was about to respond when Ryan let out another girly shriek, "Lucas! Put me down! I do not appreciate being held like a cat! Oh no! No no no no! Lucas if you throw me in that pool! I'll talk to you later Vivi!" Ryan yelled into the phone before you could hear another girly shriek and then a splash of the water and finally a mass amount of giggles.

Everyone stared at the phone as the ring tone came and blared over the speaker phone. Kim looked down at Seth angrily, "Well are you happy now?" she asked mad, "She's obviously having fun! Without us! This is what you wanted right?" she almost yelled before stomping off upstairs and out of the finished basement.

"Baby, wait up!" Jared yelled after her, following her up the stairs.

"Well," Jake said sarcastically, "That went well."

""Back to the Ring!" Embry shouted as he, Vivi, a sighing Talia, Ben, Ollie, Leah, Quil, Jake, and Seth went back to the couch to watch the rest of their movie in silence.

Leah looked over at Seth, he was sitting on the end section of the couch, by himself, most everyone obviously mad at him for making Ryan leave in the first place. Sighing, she got up and shuffled over to where her baby brother was sitting, and obviously sulking. She sat down beside him and rested her head on his warm shoulder.

"It'll get better you know." Leah said as the part where Rachel watches the video in the movie came on the screen.

"Better?" Seth asked, watching the creepy scene intently, "I don't think so, they hate me."

"They don't hate you, they're just upset, because they don't see why you told her to do what you wanted her to do, that's all."

Seth sighed, but other then that he didn't give his sister an answer, at least a real one. They sat in silence the rest of the movie. The girls, including Kim who had come back down stairs with Ben, screamed at every scary part, no matter how not scary it was.

When it was over, Seth got up from the couch so quick that Leah didn't even realize until her head hit the couch, and left the basement, going to his own house, presumably to sulk there in peace.

* * *

Okay, so it was a little boring, but I had to have a chapter introducing things and whatnot, theres always a boring chapter, I tried to make this one not boring, so tell me what you think!! And thanks for reading it!!


	26. Whenever we finish

Ooh! Chapter 26 already! So anyways, I hope you guys have liked it up until this point, but now the beginning of what's to come will come into the light, so a little of the action will start here, no fighting yet though!

Chapter 26: Whenever we finish

"Here you go!" Ryan smiled happily at her younger sister as she slid the plate of whip cream smiled pancakes in front of her.

"Mm!" Ann licked her lips, "You even put chocolate chips in them!"

Alice smiled as she walked in the kitchen and made sure to make a show of smelling the air, "Those pancakes smell delicious."

"Want some?" Ryan asked wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Nope," Alice said grinning, "I already ate breakfast, totally stuffed. As a matter of fact, I am so stuffed, I don't think I'll eat lunch."

Ryan laughed at her obvious attempt to skip the meal all together, "Well, that's alright, you wouldn't want to gorge yourself to death."

Ryan sighed placing two pancakes on her own plate, grabbing an orange, and following Alice out into the living room where the television was on a new channel on. Ryan bit into her first piece of pancake when she heard the newscaster say something about missing people.

"Turn that up, will you Alice?" Ryan asked stuffing her face. Alice nodded and turned the television up a few more notches. While Ryan ate, the two girls watched the news intently.

"Yesterday morning a young girl was reported missing, she was a Denver native. Only fourteen years old, Mandy Hollings was just walking down the street to the grocery store yesterday and when she didn't come back after an hour, her mother reported her missing. Mandy is the fifth teenager reported to have gone missing in less then a week."

"That's horrible," Ryan sighed, "You don't think she ran away do you?" she asked looking over at Alice who was staring at the T.V. screen.

"No, she didn't. I think she was kidnapped."

Ryan scoffed, "What a horrible person, and five people in less then a week? Really, how stupid could you be?"

Alice scoffed, "It was only four days."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Five people have been reported missing in the last four days."

Ryan cringed at the number, "And they were all from Denver too. How horrible." Ryan got up off of the couch and walked into the kitchen to clean off Ann and hers plates.

Alice slipped her cell out of her pocket, and speed dialed a number. It was answered on the second ring, "What is it?" Seth asked.

"I was just calling to check in," Alice said, she sighed, "I wanted to tell you that five people have gone missing in the last four days from Denver alone. I don't know if it involves her in anyway, but I'm here because you asked me, so I'll do what you want, but only because it's for Ryan."

Seth scoffed, "Don't play with me Alice. You're going to do what you want to if you think your way is better then mine. I'm sure this is just some crazy kidnapper who doesn't know how to keep low, but just in case, I want you to watch her a little more closely, because even if it is just a human, he can still do damage to Ryan."

Alice sighed, "Yeah yeah I know. I'll call you later then."

"Yeah sure. I'll talk to you later… and Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Is she doing okay? I mean is she really okay?"

Alice sighed before she hung up the cell, not even gracing Seth with an answer to his question. After all, in Alice's opinion, he wasn't allowed to be worried about Ryan, since it was partly his fault that she was in this mess in the first place.

"Who was that?" Ryan asked.

"Jasper," Alice answered automatically, "Just called to check up on me!" she giggled.

"Wow. I wish I had a boyfriend like that."

"You do."

"I did."

Alice sighed, "How about you and I take Ann to an ice skating rink today? I know you like to skate, and Ann seemed to like it last time we were here, and I'm not to shabby myself."

"Shabby isn't the right word to explain how good you are at ice skating, but it sounds nice. I'll go get dressed."

. . .

"Come on slow poke!" Ann yelled excitedly as she zipped past Ryan on her ice skates, "Grandma can skate faster then you!"

"Grandma is dead!" Ryan yelled across the rink, getting some strange looks from the other skaters.

Ann lapped her again, "That's why I said it!" she said sticking her tongue out at her older sister as she passed by.

"Alice, remind me why I missed her." Ryan huffed as she tried to speed up.

"She's charming," Alice joked laughingly.

"Oh, charming is right. She's about as charming as colony of ants."

Alice laughed as the two of them skated around the ice rink, talking about nothing in particular. And what seemed like ten minutes had actually been three hours. Ryan and Alice climbed out of the rink and sat on the bench, unlacing their skates. Ryan looked out on the ice, looking for Ann. When she didn't see her, she turned to Alice.

"Where did Ann go?"

Alice shrugged, "She told me she needed to use the restroom. That was about…" recognition came over Alice's face then.

"Alice! How long ago did she say she had to use the bathroom?"

"Almost half an hour ago. I was going to go with her, but she was adamant about going alone, and the bathroom was right there…"

"It's okay, she's probably just still in there. I've never seen someone wash their hands as long as Ann does. Not to mention that she likes to look at herself in the mirror, vain little…" Ryan trailed off, "I'll go get her, I'll be right back." Ryan went off towards the bathroom, leaving Alice sitting on the bench by herself.

Five minutes later, Ryan came running out, Ann wasn't with her, "Alice… she's not in there! My sister isn't here!"

"Maybe she walked home," Alice suggested, after all three hours in one place was a lot for an eleven year old to handle, and the house was only about a ten minute walk away.

"Right. She just got bored and walked home. I should have thought about that first."

"She's at home, she has to be," Alice reassured her.

The two of them ran out into the parking lot and jumped into Alice's car. It would take less then five minutes to get to the house, and when they did, Ann would be sitting in the living room watching something on the television, Ryan was sure of it. When the car pulled into the drive way, both girls hesitated to get out.

"What are we waiting for?" Ryan laughed nervously.

Alice shook her head, "Nothing." They got out of the car, and both of them practically ran to the door.

Ryan fumbled with the keys at first, trying not to drop them, but trying to get them through the lock at the same time. Once she finally had the door opened, she rushed in, not even bothering to take off her muddy shoes, or take the keys out of the door.

"Ann!" She yelled frantically as she rushed into the living room. The couch was empty.

So was the kitchen, the dinning room, the computer room, Ann's room, Ryan's room, all three of the guest room, and their dad and Laila's room. The last room in the house was the upstairs bedroom, which in all the commotion Ryan had forgotten to look in. She paused and stood in front of the door. Closing her eyes, she tentatively reached out and grasped the cold copper colored knob. She took a deep breath and threw the door open.

The shower curtain was open, so she could see into the walk-in shower, and nothing was there. Not a single thing. It was completely empty. Ryan slumped, and grabbed onto the bathroom counter to brace herself. This wasn't happening. This only happened in the real world. Ann couldn't be gone.

"No…" Ryan started in a whisper, "No!" she yelled louder, "NO!!" this time she practically screamed it. It wasn't right. Ann had done nothing wrong!

Alice had rushed up the stairs then, she had stayed on the first floor to let Ryan search the top floor herself. When she saw Ryan on the bathroom floor, clutching the counter, she clasped a hand over her mouth and uttered a small cry.

"Ryan…" Alice said softly shaking her shoulders only a little bit to get her attention, "Ryan come on, we need to call your dad, and then the police. Don't worry we'll get her back okay."

Ryan didn't say anything, she just starred at the empty shower the whole time, tears pouring down her face, "She's gone. I let her disappear." Ryan chocked out, clasping her hand to a necklace that was resting around her neck.

"It's just as much my fault Ryan. Come on, we need to call your dad okay?" Alice helped Ryan to her feet, "I should have watched a little better too."

"All…my…fault…" Ryan started, but she couldn't get anymore out as she fell limp in Alice's strong cold arms.

Alice stared down at the teenaged girl she was holding steady. She sighed, picked her up and carried her to her room. Gently placing her under her covers, Alice took her cell phone off of her desk, and looked up her father's cell phone number. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for him to pick up. Finally on the fifth ring he did.

"Ryan? What's wrong?"

"Mr. Creswell, I think you need to come home," after explaining to him what had happened, Alice set the cell phone down, took out her own, and dialed another number. This time they picked up on the third ring.

"I think you need to get your ass down here now," Alice said, "And maybe you should bring someone else with you," then she hung up.

Alice made her way towards Ryan's bed and sat down on the edge. She could go look for Ann right now. But what would that do? What would she say? That her little 4' 11" self broke into the kidnappers house, and took Ann back? Not likely. Play it cool. Of the reason the kids really were disappearing was because of Delia, she didn't need to know that they knew. No, if that was the reason, it was best to let her think she had the upper hand. The human authorities could handle it for now.

Alice ran her slender fingers through Ryan's blond, curly hair, "You poor thing. It'll get better," with that, Alice gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, walked towards the door and shut the lights off, "I hope," she added right before closing the door behind her.

. . .

"Where do you think you're going?" Leah asked as she stood in Seth's bedroom doorway.

"I can't explain it right now okay, I don't have a lot of time before the plane leaves," he said stuffing clothes, shoes, boxers, and toiletries into a large duffle bag.

"What plane!?" Leah asked.

"The one that Emmett bought me a ticket for."

"Wait, what? Where are you going Seth?"

"I don't have time to talk right now!" Seth said kissing his sister's cheek, "I'll be back in a little bit!" he yelled, "Oh, and cover for me when mom asks okay?" he called back as he ran through the front door.

"What the hell just happened?" Leah asked herself marching into the kitchen, she grabbed the phone and dialed the first number that came to her head, "Viviane! Do you know what the hell has gotten into my brother, because if you do, I need you to tell me now!" Leah yelled into the receiver.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about Leah." Vivi assured her, "Why what's going on?"

"He just rushed out of here with a duffle bag saying that if he didn't hurry, he and Emmett would miss their plane."

"He and Emmett? You mean the big vampire? What would they be doing together?"

"That's what I'm asking you!" Leah yelled slamming the receiver back into its cradle. She starred at the wall for a moment before she sat dejectedly in one of the kitchen chairs and started to cry.


	27. Take this to heart

Hmm. So this week was definantly hectic. I was working on another story that I want to be as awesome as this one (even though it's not a twilight story) and I've had a million of other things I've been doing since my last post, and I swear they'll come out faster!!!

Chapter 27: Take This To Heart.

"Is she still asleep?" Gary asked as Alice came out of Ryan's room.

It had been five hours since Ann had been reported missing to the police. Gary had handled the issue rather well, stating that whoever had taken his daughter was going to be caught, even if he had to pay a hefty ransom in the process. Laila however, was a different matter. She had taken it as though her own daughter had been kidnapped, and she was a blubbering mess.

Alice sighed, "I don't think asleep is the right word, unresponsive yes, asleep, not exactly."

Gary groaned. He sat down in one of the dinning room table chairs, and ran his hand over his tired, worn out face, and then though his salt and peppered hair. One daughter was missing, and the other was most likely going to be desolate until the former mentioned was found alive and well. Things just never got better for the Creswells.

"I'm sure Ryan will be okay very soon. Once she hears that the chief of police is on this case, I'm sure she'll regain some hope."

"Do you think there is hope?" Gary asked.

Alice was slightly taken aback. Gary Creswell was an affectionate man with his family, but he never asked an outsider, no matter how close, as Alice was, for any type of personal, much less emotional, advice.

"I think that everyone who can help in any way is going to help as absolutely much as they can," Alice was careful not to tell him that there was hope, because if there wasn't, she didn't want to be the one who gave this man false hope.

Gary smiled and chuckled a little bit, "You're a smart girl for being so young

Alice."

Alice smiled sadly, "Thank you."

"Well," Gary said getting up from the dinning room chair, "I think I should go comfort Laila a little bit. She seems to be in worse shape then I am."

Alice nodded, she certainly was. With a heavy sigh, she sat down in the chair that Gary had vacated only moments before, looking at the clock she began to tap her foot on the hardwood flooring impatiently. Five hours… they should have been here by then, five hours was definantly eno-

"Alice?" A small broken voice broke Alice from her train of thought.

She snapped her head up to see Ryan. She was standing in the middle of the dinning room. She was dressed in a knee length cream colored lace and silk nightgown that Alice had gotten her for her 17th birthday. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep in at least a couple of days, even though she had just slept for five hours.

"Ryan, you should go back to bed."

"I'm not tired anymore. I slept long enough. Is dad home? What about Laila? Did they find Ann?"

Alice sighed sadly, "Yes, you father and Laila are home. No, they haven't found Ann, but they did take a missing persons report from your father. Which is a start, since they normally don't take one for 24 hours after the person has been missing."

Ryan just nodded her head and looked numbly down at the floor. It was scary what depression and guilt could do to a person. In five hours Ryan had developed a chalky complexion, she had deep purple bags under her eyes, her eyes were lackluster and a dull grayish color instead of their normally vibrant blue, she was hunched into herself now, and her lips seemed to be cracking. It was horrible, she looked like she had just almost died herself.

"So no one has any idea where she is?" Her voice cracked.

"No, no one really knows for sure," Alice paused, she needed to hear it upfront right? "It's been five hours though. If Ann was just going out by herself, she would have been back by now."

"So you think she's been kidnapped then?" Ryan asked, her voice getting quieter and quieter every time she talked.

"It's the most likely answer, I don't mean to give you false hope Ryan, but I'm sure this will end well. If the human police can't do anything, I'll look into it myself okay?"

Ryan nodded slowly, "Yeah. Okay."

"You should go back to sleep now. The more rest you get, the better, okay?" Alice said as she got up from the chair, and took hold of Ryan's shoulders, intending to lead her back upstairs and into her bed.

"That was the doorbell," Ryan said suddenly after a soft chime echoed throughout the house.

Alice cringed, they couldn't have come at a worse time, she had intended for Ryan to be asleep before they came. Oh well, it couldn't be helped now. Alice started forward to get the door, but Ryan walked ahead of her, intent on getting the door open first.

"Ryan wait!" Alice called, but Ryan was already twisting the doorknob.

The door creaked open to reveal two people, both males. The first was a curly headed man who seemed to be built like a mountain. The second was a bronze skinned youth who had a pained expression on his face. Ryan recognized them immediately. Emmett Cullen and Seth Clearwater.

"It's you." Ryan said slowly, her hand was gripping the door knob so hard, that her knuckles were turning white.

"Oh, it's you," Emmett mimicked in a high pitched voice, "Yes, it's us. Now are you going to let us in?"

Ryan bit her bottom lip, clutching the door knob even harder she stepped aside, opening the door wider so the two of them could get into the house. Emmett paused in the foyer to look at Ryan, who was starring aimlessly at the ground.

"Well, are you going to show us to our rooms?" Emmett asked, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

Ryan's head snapped up so she could look at him. She had a deer in the headlights look on her face, "Yeah. Sorry," she mumbled closing the door and walking up the stairs.

Seth sent Emmett a glare as he followed Ryan up the stairs. Seth followed Ryan down the hallway to the last door on the left. Across from the hall was a light blue painted door, with a little decorated cardboard sign that read 'Ryan's room.'

Ryan opened the door and stepped into the room. Seth took in the marvelous sight. The room was rather large, the size of his, Leah's, and his mother's rooms combined. The bed was draped with a pine green down comforter and brown and beige pillows. The carpet was a light cream color that felt like he was standing on a cloud. There were three windows, and two doors that were painted the same light creamy color of the carpet. The TV was a flat screen that hung on the wall, and the night stand held a wireless phone, alarm clock, and lamp.

"This is going to be your room. The closet is right there, and the bathroom is past that door over there." Ryan fidgeted a little, keeping her eyes on the carpet.

Seth frowned, "Ryan, are you okay with this?"

Ryan still looked at the floor as she answered him, "You know, it really doesn't matter if it's okay with me, cause you're going to do what ever you want to," she sighed, and then in a sarcastic voice she added, "Don't hesitate to call if you need something."

Ryan closed the door quietly behind her. Why in the hell was he here? Emmett, she could see, but why Seth? Why did he have to come back to haunt her, when she was starting to, not get over him, but to start being able to think about something else other then him?

"Are you okay?" Ryan turned around to see Alice standing in the middle of the hallway.

Ryan bit her bottom lip, her way of trying to not cry, "I don't know Alice. You tell me. How would you feel if Jasper told you he didn't want you anymore, and then the next thing you know, he's sleeping in one of the rooms of your house?"

"I know Ryan. I should have told you that he was coming, but you were already so out of it, that even if I did tell you, you wouldn't have even listened to me."

Ryan scoffed, "I'm pretty sure I would have listened to something like that Alice."

"Ryan, please don't be cross with me. I thought that what I was doing was for the best."

"What is the best for me, Alice is up to me to decide!" and with that, Ryan stomped off into her room.

"Did I do something wrong Emmett? I mean did I actually just mess up?" Alice asked as Emmett walked out of their third and last guest room.

"Well, maybe you should stop getting into other peoples business. It's an annoying little habit you have."

Alice narrowed her eyes, "I didn't hear that."

Emmett smiled widely, "Okay, Alice."


	28. Falling slowly

Hello! So I've written chapter 28…and I'm thinking maybe…three more chapters before the last chapter, so four more in all. Or if I have to have more then four, it'll be six, because odd numbers bother me. Hahah. Okay, enjoy!

Chapter 28: Falling slowly

Seth woke up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on the door. It seemed that no one was going to answer the door since the knocking continued, so Seth got up out of the comfortable bed he had been resting in, and padded down the stairs rubbing his eyes. He grabbed the door knob and twisted it gently, opening the door.

Three girls were standing in the doorway. One was tall with long wavy blond hair that fell around her shoulders, she had bright clear blue eyes, and the biggest set of boobs Seth had ever seen. The second girl, Seth recognized as Nina, Lucas's sister, and one of Ryan's best friends. The third girl was shorter then the other three. She had curly red hair and the biggest green eyes Seth had ever seen. The freckles on her face seemed to stand out in the sun, and she had a big smile on her face. They were all gorgeous and slender, a very intimidating show.

"He's beautiful!" the red head said in a very heavy southern accent.

"Guys! Stop looking at him!" Nina shouted indignantly blushing.

"Well it's hard to do that when he's not wearing a shirt and he's as ripped as he is." The taller blond, obviously the leader of this pack, said with a smirk on her face as she never broke eye contact with him.

Seth looked down quickly and saw that he indeed did not have a shirt on. He opened the door wider to let the four girls in, realizing that they were Ryan's friends, and she was obviously expecting them. He sighed as the girls gave him the up-down as they passed by him and walked into the house.

"I'll get Ryan." He said making his way towards the stairs.

"Don't bother," the taller blond said sauntering towards the living room, "She's tired and she needs her sleep, we'll just wait for her to wake up. You must be Seth."

Seth nodded, "Yes. I'm assuming Ryan's told you _all_ about me." Seth said expecting the worse.

"It doesn't matter what she's told us. I'm Milly Osgood. I'm assuming you already know Nina, and the southern one over there is Jolyene. We'll just hang out until she wakes up. Why don't you go put a shirt on and you can hang out with us?" Milly suggested.

Seth grunted something under his breath but he walked up the stairs quietly to pull a shirt on. He almost stayed up there and went back to bed, but something about hanging out with Ryan's original friends made him feel like he would some how be closer to her, and the way they acted, he was sure they would be willing to give him a couple of childhood stories involving Ryan.

Sighing he rushed back down the stairs and into the living room where the four girls were waiting for him. They were all sitting on the wrap around couch, the T.V. on, and the VCR remote in Milly's hand. They were watching something, and by the quality of the picture, it seemed to be a home movie. It was dark, so it must have been something in a school auditorium.

"You're just in time!" Jolyene said excitedly, "We're watching some of our old dance recitals."

Some of _their _dance recitals, which meant they had known each other almost all their lives, just like he had known all of his friends for most of his own life. The choice to send her back seemed even more justified now that he knew he had sent her back to her childhood friends.

"Dance recitals?" Seth asked sitting on the end of the couch, next to Milly.

"Oh yeah. I think we were eight in this one. We were dressed up as Indians and we were dancing to YMCA. I totally didn't understand it back then, but I do now." Jolyene smiled.

"You're Native American right Seth?" Milly asked looking at him out of the side of her eyes.

"I live on a reservation, and my mother and father are Indians, so yes, I suppose that makes me one too."

"Really?" Milly said like it was the most interesting thing she had heard in her life, "So do you guys go by old tradition?"

"Yes Milly, they keep with a lot of their old traditions." Everyone looked up to see Ryan leaning on the living room doorframe.

"So does that mean you guys can't get married?" Jolyene asked in an excited flurry.

"Jolyene!" Nina yelled angrily, "Don't ask stupid questions. Where did you get that anyways?"

"I've seen Pocahontas!" Jolyene yelled indignantly.

"It's not quite like that Jolyene." Ryan said as she walked down the four steps that led into the living room, "What are you guys watching anyways?" she asked looking over at the T.V.

Milly smiled when she saw Ryan's eyes narrow in anger, she knew they were probably embarrassing her, but if she didn't like Seth anymore like she claimed, she wouldn't care whether he saw it or not. But watching Ryan's face, it was clear to see that she did care whether or not he saw it, because her face was turning redder the more the video went on.

"Why are we watching this, when we have about a million movies to watch?" Ryan asked almost throwing herself down on the couch between Jolyene and Milly.

"Because we're so damn cute," Milly said lazily.

Ryan grumbled, "Well it won't matter, because you guys have to leave."

"What?" Jolyene asked, "Why?"

"I have jumping class today… I guess you could stay here if you wanted, but it would be boring."

"You're still going to your classes, even though Ann is missing?" Nina asked.

"Why not? There's nothing I can do for Ann until the police get a lead, and besides doing something will help me with the stress, you told me that yourself."

Nina sighed, "I did, didn't I?" she pushed herself up off of Ryan's couch, "Well then, Jolyene, Milly, Seth, and I will just go watch you then."

"No." Ryan said firmly, narrowing her eyes.

"Well like you said, we have nothing to do here, and it's not like you can keep us out, we take classes there too."

It was around this time that Seth was wondering why Ryan was taking classes to learn how to jump. And where exactly, would you take a class to learn how to jump in the first place? It didn't matter, he was going.

"Jesus!" Ryan huffed stomping up the stairs to get ready for her class, realizing that they were coming whether she wanted them to or not.

...

"Don't touch anything." Ryan said as she strapped her riding helmet under her chin.

"I wasn't planning on it." Seth said lamely, wondering how much longer she could go on hating him.

Ryan strapped her riding boots on and she was ready for her show jumping class. Of course, she was jumping horses, which Seth had realized when they pulled into the stable parking lot. Ryan huffed angrily and walked into one of the stables, leading out a tanish colored horse with a cream colored mane. It was a beautiful animal.

"That's Ryan's Haflinger horse, Artemis. She's beautiful isn't she?" Jolyene asked as they sat on the benches right outside of the ring.

Hurdles were set up all over in the ring, some fairly short, but others looked like there could be no way that even a horse could jump them. Seth sat on the edge of his seat, watching her mount Artemis with concentration. Ryan situated herself on the horse, and once she was sure she was ready, she nudged her sides, and the horse took off.

Ryan crouched down so that her face was level with the horse's ears. The first jump wasn't very high, maybe only two feet high. The horse jumped over with an elegance that Seth had only previously seen in the Cullens. The next jump however was a little more intimidating, probably around five feet tall, it looked rather large for anything to be jumping over it. Artemis and Ryan however, seemed to have no trouble.

Milly smiled looking over at Seth, "They're good aren't they? Ryan's won a ton of awards for her show jumping, she was supposed to go to the French open, but she went M.I.A that summer."

Seth knew what summer she was talking about. The summer he had met her, almost a whole year ago. A year had past since they had met each other almost. A whole year, and yet, when he should be happy sitting here watching her, he just felt a pang of sadness.

"Milly," Jolyene said nudging her in the side, "The horse is spooking."

The horse did indeed seem to be running a little faster then it had been before, but how they knew it was spooked, Seth didn't know, "Ryan can handle Artemis," Milly said dismissing it.

"Ryan's not paying much attention." Nina said, even her voice sounded a little worried.

Seth looked at Ryan's face. It looked like she was starring straight ahead like she should be, but her eyes seemed to be zoning. What would happen when the next jump came and Ryan wasn't paying attention? She'd be fine right?

Seth got his answer when the next jump came. Possibly the highest jump in the whole set up, when Artemis jumped into the air, Ryan's head snapped up, coming back to reality. She looked alarmingly at the jump, and then at the ground, which was what she ended up hitting.

"Ryan!" The instructor, a very nice elderly looking woman was already beside a flustered Ryan when the four of them got out into the ring.

"I'm fine." Ryan said swiping away everyone's helping hands.

"Why don't you go get dressed, we'll call it a day." The instructor sighed.

Ryan stood up and balled her fist as she stomped away towards the locker room, leaving Artemis to her instructor. Seth followed, keeping up with Ryan easily as she basically started to run.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking her over with what he could see with his eyes.

"I'm fine." Ryan said as she tore off her helmet, her hair going every which way.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital just in case." Seth said, having to backtrack because Ryan had stopped suddenly.

"Listen to the words I'm saying. I. Am. Fine," Ryan narrowed her eyes in anger, "I will always be fine. I don't need you to baby me."

"I wasn't babying you! I was just concerned!" Seth said indignantly.

"Well don't be, I did fine without you in the beginning, and I'll do fine without you now." She huffed as she stormed into the girl's locker room.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Milly asked leaning up against the gate that separated the ring and the sitting area.

"No, it would only make it worse." Seth sighed.

"What did you say to make her so mad at you in the first place?" Milly asked walking over to stand beside him.

"I don't actually know what I said."

Milly laughed, "Well, you better find out what it was soon Romeo, otherwise she's going to tear you to shreds."

Seth grunted, "Yeah, well it isn't looking like such a bad option at this point."

Milly laughed, and walked away to stand with Nina and Jolyene at the entrance of the girl's locker room, to wait for Ryan to come out. When she did, she was waving her arms around in a show of anger, saying something that Seth couldn't hear.

The four girls started walking out of the stables, and Seth took that as his queue to follow them out. As the five of them piled into the jeep, there was an ample amount of tension and awkwardness to drown someone. Seth sighed, this was going to be one hell of a visit.


	29. A note to my readers

**Hello! It's me Jizzy! I just wanted to remind you guys of how much it means to me when you review and favorite my story! Thanks a ton to all of you! I also wanted to thank Eflmc101 for pointing out a mistake in chapter three that I made. It's a minor one, so I'll just fix it here, in chapter three there's a name used, Sadie. Sadie was what I had origanlly planned on using for Ryan's name before I had a change of mind, so please ignore it! I would also like to say that I'll be on a sort of hiatus for a little bit. Not a long one, just for a month or so. I'm very sorry to all of you who were excited for the ending of Lullaby, it'll get here soon enough, I promise!!!!**

**Thanks a ton!!!**

**Jizzy**


	30. Vote

So… I finally have chapter 29 up! YAY! I know you guys are probably really mad at me, but I was working on my Harry Potter story for a friend of mine, and it was summer so I was doing a lot too since I had time off from school stuff… Well anyways, thanks for being patient with me! I appreciate it, now go read chapter 29!

* * *

_**Chapter 29: Vote. **_

"ARGHHH!" Ryan picked up the nearest thing to her, and threw it on the floor. This happened to be a picture frame, thankfully a new one that no one had had time to put a picture in, otherwise, it would have been ripped and torn.

"Ryan just sit down please. We won't be able to think about this rationally if you aren't in a rational state." Gary Creswell was trying to do his best to console his angry and depressed daughter, but he wasn't having much success.

"I don't see how they can have _nothing _after a whole week and a half dad!" She screamed a little again, letting steam off.

"Ryan, give them time. They'll find something soon. I promise." Gary said encouragingly.

"You can't promise that." Ryan said narrowing her eyes.

"Don't worry Ryan." Alice said after a while, "I'm sure they're doing everything they can." After that statement, Alice winked at her, telling her that _they _were doing all _they _could do, but they couldn't go to far, if they found Ann so easily it would look suspicious.

"Yeah. Sure." Ryan grumbled throwing herself down on the couch, in between Emmett and Seth.

Seth twitched a little, but he otherwise had a very happy smile on his face, even in the severity of the situation. This had been the first time Ryan had sat near him since he had gotten there. It was a step in the right direction, right?

"Come on," Alice held her hand out, "We should start getting ready for that charity gala." Alice said helping Ryan off of the couch, she sent a glare towards the boys, including Gary, "You three need to get ready too." She smiled pleasantly, but they all knew she meant business.

Gary sighed, and ran a hand through his graying hair, "You run a tight business Alice." He smiled, but he marched up the stairs, Laila in tow, to get ready.

"Why does it seem like every dad is in love with you?" Ryan asked as Alice dragged her into her room.

"I have a certain quality about me." Alice said smiling.

"I didn't know attractive to fathers was a personality trait," Ryan sighed sitting on the stool that was in front of a long mirror, Alice started in on her hair almost immediately.

"It is for me, I must have been good at making people love me in my past life too." She smiled, taking a large curling iron to the bottom of her hair.

"You make it sound like you were reincarnated." Ryan scoffed.

Alice shrugged, "Sometimes it feels that way."

Ryan remained silent while she watched Alice pile her curlier hair into a little knot on the upper back part of her head. Some loose strands were hanging around her shoulders as well, curling in perfectly. Alice secured it all with a pearl encrusted hair pin and sprayed it lightly with hair spray.

"There," Alice said twirling a strand of curly blond hair that curled around Ryan's shoulders between her fingers, "Your hair is all done."

"What are we going to do with yours?" Ryan asked looking at Alice's short spiky pixie cut.

"I'm just going to put on a very nice headband, and sweep the longer part over the band." She said nonchalantly.

Ryan nodded and got out of the seat so Alice could sit down. She could probably do it without a mirror, or without sitting down, but if someone walked in, it would look weirder then it needed to, so they didn't take chances. Ryan strolled across the room waiting for Alice to finish, so she could do her make-up like she always insisted on doing.

"I don't understand why we're even going to this stupid thing." Ryan said suddenly.

Alice looked at her in the mirror, an eyebrow raised perfectly. When she didn't say anything, Ryan continued, "I mean Ann is missing for Christ's sake! Doesn't anyone think about missing kids anymore?"

Alice sighed, "I think we're going because of Ann to be honest. Your dad is probably going to use this thing to his advantage, get everyone who didn't know that Ann was missing before to know now. The more people who know, the better."

Ryan scoffed, she knew Alice was right, she just didn't want to admit it. It felt like they were going to fancy parties without Ann because they didn't care about her. It felt like no one cared about whether Ann was missing or not. She sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed. Alice stood up from the stool, she was obviously done, and she looked like royalty.

"Get your dress on." Alice said pointing to the plastic wrapped garment.

"I'll get make-up on it." Ryan pointed out.

"Alice Cullen gets make-up on nothing." Alice said narrowing her eyes.

Ryan sighed as she walked over to the closet door, where her dress was hanging on a hook. Unwrapping it from the plastic, Ryan slipped into the strapless white silk gown. To be honest, she had though it looked a little to wedding gownish, but Alice had assured her that she would look great in it.

Alice had already stepped into a Kelley green floor length gown that flared out only slightly at the waist. Ryan sighed, even in a simpler dress, Alice still outclassed her in the looks department by light years. People shouldn't be allowed to be that beautiful, vampire or not.

"You're starring again." Alice sighed as she strapped on the matching green heels she had brought along with her.

"I can't help it. You should be aware by now the affect you all have on other people."

Alice smiled apologetically, "Well, I apologize. Now, we need to fix you up with a date."

Ryan snapped her head up to look at Alice, "I don't need a date."

"Of course you do, I'll be going with Emmett, your father with Laila, and you should go with Seth, no matter what terms you two are on. They announce you when you get in there Ryan, you should have a date."

Ryan knew from the tone of voice that Alice was using that she was serious, and there was no way she wasn't not going to go with Seth on her arm. Well fine, she would show them, she would be the adult in the situation and go with him.

Ryan, all done up and ready to go with only ten minutes until they had to leave marched out of her room, and walked up to Seth's closed door. Standing there looking at it, she raised a clenched fist, poised to knock. She let it hang in the air for a few moments before she brought it down on the door.

Seth answered the door almost immediately, a big, wide smile on his face. He looked Ryan up and down, and soon the cocky grin turned into a soft gaze. Ryan glared at his face, trying to express as much anger in her look as humanly possible. When she saw the look on Seth's face though, her face softened as well.

"I need you to be my date for that stupid party tonight." She said, not as mean as she was going to.

Seth nodded his head slowly, and in his warm soft voice that Ryan hadn't heard since he had told her goodbye, he said, "All you had to do was ask." And deciding to be extra daring, he leaned in and placed his soft lips against her forehead gently.

"Well that went well." Emmett said as he saw Ryan standing in the hallway alone, Seth having gone into the bathroom to let Alice comb his hair.

"What went well?" Ryan said jumping.

Emmett smiled, "You'll dance with me at least once, even though you have a date, right?" he asked stepping closer to her.

Ryan sighed, "Yes, I don't suppose I could refuse you, huh?"

Emmett smiled a toothy smile, "Nope. Let's go, they're all waiting for us downstairs."

Ryan nodded, and let Emmett help her down the stairs so she wouldn't trip over her dress. Waiting at the back door, ready to go was everyone else, Gary and Seth in tuxedos, and Laila and Alice in beautiful dresses.

Seth smiled as he looked at her. She was beautiful. How could he have told her to go away? Oh, right because that bastard had convinced him too. If it wasn't for him, Seth would still have her, they would be in La Push right now, and her sister wouldn't be missing.

"Stop gawking." Ryan said pulling him out of his train of thought.

Smiling at her embarrassment, he took her arm and helped her into the car; he would win her back, no matter what. He couldn't have her; he wasn't going to give her up to him anymore.

...

"Presenting Miss Ryan Creswell, and her date, Mr. Seth Clearwater." Ryan tugged Seth's arm as fast as she could pass the announcer, so no one would have too much time to get to stare at her.

It didn't matter anyways, because as soon as the announcer called out Emmett and Alice's names, everyone forgot about her and Seth. Ryan sighed when they got to the spot of the large ball room where the tables were set up, about forty round tables six chairs around each were set up, and Ryan made a be-line for the one with the placard that read Creswell on it.

"Sit, and don't look at anyone, they take it as an invitation to come talk to you." Ryan hissed under her voice as she pulled on Seth's sleeve so he would sit down.

"You're really bossy you know that?" Seth smirked teasingly.

"And they're all piranhas. Just listen to me for once, please."

Seth was about to argue with her, that he always listened to her, but when he saw the desperate look on her face, he decided to drop it, "Alright, I won't look at anyone. We can still dance though right?"

Ryan looked at him skeptically, "You know how to dance? Not like them you don't. You can't do the fox trot, or the Viennese waltz for that matter." She actually scoffed at him.

"What!?" Seth asked indignantly, "I can dance; I had to take ballroom lessons before Bella and Edwards wedding!"

"You weren't even in the wedding." Ryan narrowed her eyes.

Seth smiled sheepishly, "No, but my mother was convinced I would meet a nice human girl there."

Ryan raised her eyebrows, and then she let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine, we can dance. But only once, and only for appearances sake."

"You're just acting tough because I'm so roguishly sexy." Seth said walking around to her side of the table, as he offered his hand to her; they walked out unto the dance floor.

"Not hardly." Ryan scoffed.

She was lying to herself of course. Seth was about the same size as Emmett, just a little more muscular, so it had been easy for Alice to alter one of the tuxes that Emmett had grabbed for him before they left. The tux he was wearing amazingly handsome on him. A white coat and shirt, with a black bow tie, and black pants. Of course, the jacket had shirt tails on it to that hung down to this mid thigh.

He looked gorgeous; she just wouldn't admit it, not now anyways. Not while they were in the middle of a dance floor, dancing the Viennese waltz. There was no time to admit to him what she was thinking, because in the end, he would never take her back. Sure he would flirt with her for now, but after Ann was back safe and sound, he would leave her again, and then where would they be? In worse shape then they were before.

"Did I tell you that you looked beautiful yet?" Oh, real smooth Seth, he thought to himself as soon as he had said it.

"No, you didn't. Thank you." Ryan said, and then under her breath, "I guess."

Seth was leading her into a twirl, when a tap on her shoulder had her turning around. Lucas was standing there, in a classically colored tux, his blond hair combed back, and his blue eyes sparkling, but not with happiness.

"I think its someone else's turn to cut in now." Lucas said going to pull Ryan away.

"If you don't mind," Seth nearly growled, "I would like to finish at least one dance with _my_ date."

"Your date?" Lucas laughed, "I don't think so," he tugged on Ryan's arm gently, trying to pull her away from him.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't make a scene, for Ryan's sake."

Lucas's eyes narrowed so they were only tiny slits then, "I thought I told you to stay away from her!"

Ryan was confused then, when had Lucas told Seth to stay away from her? The last time they were alone together was the…night before she left. The night before he broke up with her. Realization cut across Ryan's face as she looked back and forth between the two of them.

"You told him to stay away from me?" Ryan asked quietly, "Why would you do that?"

Lucas stopped glaring at Seth long enough to look at Ryan, "I did it for your own good Ry. I was worried about you. Did you really want to be stuck on that stupid little reservation for the rest of your life Ryan? You belong here, in high society where you were born and bred."

"How did you know what I wanted Lucas?!" Ryan asked, her voice a little above normal talking tone, "I wanted to stay there! I wanted to live there!"

"You wanted to live there?!" Lucas scoffed, "In a place that spends all of our tax dollars worthlessly so stupid idiots like him can go on living like their ancestors or whatever the fuck it is they do?!"

"What they do is old tradition Lucas, and you should respect that!" Ryan hissed.

"I will not have my girlfriend living on some god forsaken reservation with a bunch of poor idiots who cannot provide for you!"

Ryan's eyes started glistening with tears, she bit her bottom lip. Throwing her hand out she swung it forward so it connected with Lucas's face with a loud smack. Lucas stood there stunned for a few moments before Ryan talked again.

"You have no idea how much you have ruined my life you stuck-up asshole!" Ryan yelled, "And I am not your girlfriend!" With that she picked up the skirt of her dress and stormed out of the building.

Seth looked at Lucas. It was such a calm glance. One that was so cold, it sent shivers down Lucas's spine. He was sure Seth was going to punch him in the face. Instead he talked, calmly, "If you ever make her cry again." Seth didn't even tell him what would happen, he figured he would get the point. Lucas scoffed and stomped off of the dance floor, curious eyes following his back.

Ryan had meanwhile stormed out of the large building and was standing in the cold air. She wrapped her arms around her torso, trying to retain some kind of body heat. It was ridiculous, she could even see her breath. It seemed to Ryan that it couldn't have gotten any worse, besides the fact that it did. It started to rain.

As it poured down harder and Ryan's dress became soaked and her curls became flat and limp, she began to cry. She could have been in La Push at that moment, she could have been with Seth. And all because of stupid Lucas. Lucas who she was even considering as more then a friend. Until tonight that was.

Ryan let out a loud sob, pressing her back against the building wall she began to slide down it until she was sitting on the ground. This couldn't get any worse. She was convinced of it now. She let out another loud sob.

"Why so sad little girl?" Ryan's head snapped up to see a young woman, maybe nineteen at the most. She had long, straight brown hair, porcelain skin, and red eyes.

Ryan's breath caught in her throat. Red eyes. She knew enough from the Cullen family that red eyes was a characteristic of vampires. Vampires that drank human blood, and then killed them. Ryan looked down, trying to avert her gaze. She pressed her back up against the wall harder.

"I asked you a question little girl." The vampire said once again, the tone of her voice was making Ryan relax, it wasn't the most preferable reaction to say the least.

"I didn't want to stay in there." Ryan muttered. Maybe Seth would come to her rescue like she always did.

"Are you missing your sister? Is that why you're sad?" The vampire asked as she got closer to Ryan.

"My sister… how do you know about Ann?" Ryan asked standing up as quickly as she could.

"I know where she is." The woman smiled.

"Where!?" Ryan yelled, "Where is Ann!?"

"Well, I think you'll have to come with me to figure that one out."

"Where is she!?" Ryan yelled angrily, her hands balling up into angry fists.

"Now this just won't do. You see, I have someone who wants to see you very much. And if you don't come with me… well let's just say your sister smells so delicious, and I can't wait to eat her."

Ryan's blood went cold. They had Ann. She had thought it was a normal human. A normal human man or woman who had had her sister, and now, knowing that it was a vampire, Ryan wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do.

"You leave my sister alone!" Ryan yelled, what was she going to do against a vampire though? Nothing.

"Leave your sister alone?" The vampire laughed, "If you come with me, maybe I might not kill her so slowly."

"If I come with you, you'll let Ann go right?" Ryan asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"You can have me!" Ryan yelled, "Take me, and let my sister go! Please!"

The vampire smiled, "You smell delicious as well. Almost more then that little girl. I think I'll eat you instead." She smiled as she held out a hand.

Ryan reached forward and took it in her own. It was cold, it was raining, she was only in a dress, and high heels. She was completely vulnerable, and there was no promise that the pretty young vampire was going to let go of Ann. But if Ryan didn't try, what kind of a sister would she be?

...

"Emmett?" Alice asked suddenly as she clutched on to his arm.

"What is it Alice?" Emmett asked looking at her concerned, she had a far away look in her eyes, and normally that meant she was seeing something. She looked up at him a second later.

"You don't smell that?" Alice asked.

"Smell what?" Emmett asked raising his nose a little into the air, he took a deep breath, his eyes snapped open, "A vamp." He muttered.

"I can't smell Ryan anymore either." Alice muttered, she started to worry, "She was outside!"

Emmett didn't even say anything as he took off towards the back entrance of the building. Seth saw them rush, and decided to follow behind them as well. Throwing the door open, Emmett, Alice, and Seth all clambered outside.

"What are you guys looking for?" Seth asked before he stood frozen in his place.

"Do you smell that?" Alice asked.

"It smells like Ryan out here," Seth started, "And a vampire, one I've never been near too before."

"I don't recognize it either Alice." Emmett muttered.

Alice let out a small utter of a cry, "She took her!" Alice yelled.

"What do you mean she took her?" Seth roared.

"I already saw this!" Alice yelled, "A vampire took Ann, I was going to track it down and kill it eventually before anything happened to her."

"Why didn't you do it from the start!?" Seth asked.

"Because I couldn't kill a vampire in public, where she was going to kidnap Ann!" Alice yelled, "And I couldn't take care of it right away because the police would get suspicious!"

"What else did you see Alice?" Emmett asked tensely.

"I.. I saw a vampire try to take Ryan, but… but she was… she was over at Nina's house with Lucas when it happened."

"Then why didn't that happen!?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know!" Alice yelled back at him.

"You see what the person decides right?" Seth asked slowly.

"More or less, yes." Alice muttered as she paced back and forth.

"Ryan didn't want anything to do with me. She had her mind set on that. Maybe when Lucas yelled at her, she changed her mind. Maybe she was going to be over at Lucas's after the party, but she decided not to go with him because of what he said." Seth tired to explain what he thought, the best way he could.

Alice looked at him, a frown on her face, "Then why didn't I see this happening after she came out here?"

"I don't know." Seth muttered, he honestly didn't care why she didn't know. He only really cared about getting both Ryan and Ann back.

"It doesn't matter, we need to go after her before the damn thing eats her." Emmett growled.

Alice nodded, "Follow her scent as best as you can. We'll split up trying to follow it. I think each of us can handle a lone vampire?" Alice looked at them, they both nodded in agreement, "Good then let's go." She took off in a blur of color, as did Emmett.

Seth started running, following the scent of Ryan's perfume anywhere he could smell it, once he was out of the city, depending on whether or not she had gone out of the city, he would change, and then he would kill the damn bloodsucker where it stood.

"Where are we!?" Ryan yelled as she was thrown unto the ground. It felt cold and hard. And it hurt as well.

Suddenly the strip of material that the vampire had covered Ryan's eyes with was torn off. Ryan couldn't make out anything for a moment. It was as if she still had her eyes closed. She groped around the floor trying to get a hold of something that would tell her where she was.

Rock. That's what she felt. She was in a cave? The mountains. There were mountains about an hour and a half's hike from her house. This was the only thing that made any sense to her.

Ryan's vision started to become better, and she could make out the damp walls of the cave she was in. She could make out the silhouette of the vampire who had taken her there as well. Ryan tensed when she heard the noise of scuffling shoes on the rock, it had to have been someone else. A vampire wouldn't have made that noise.

"Did you get her?" A soft female voice asked.

"Of course. And I can have the girl now?" The vampire asked.

"Maybe you should wait a little bit for that." The other female voice asked.

It was familiar to Ryan. Like she had heard it before. She just couldn't place it. She knew who this was. She could just make out the line of the other woman as she walked towards her slowly, and when she was standing in front of her, she could make out her facial structure as well.

"You're dead!" Ryan yelled as she saw the face full on.

"Dead?" Delia asked, "Well, I wouldn't think so considering that I'm standing right here."

"They killed you!" Ryan yelled again, trying to find the will to stand, her legs were shaking to much to allow her to do that.

Delia hissed, "Obviously not you idiot girl!" She laughed then, "Are you ready to die though? Just like my brother? Just like everyone of my pack mates?"

Ryan shivered, her voice had always had a negative effect on her and it was only getting worse. Ryan shoved her feet in front of her, trying to scuttle away as far from Delia as she could manage, she only pushed herself into a cold, stone wall.

"I suppose it won't matter anyways." Delia laughed, "You're going to die either way. And once I'm finished with you, I think I'll let her eat your sister."

Ryan closed her eyes, as she let her tears fall out. This was it. She was going to die. She was actually going to die. And without Seth, or any of the Cullen's to save her, she wasn't going to get a second chance. Ryan reached out and grabbed a medium sized rock. If she was going to die, she might as well fight back.

With every ounce of strength she had left in her, Ryan threw the rock. When she heard Delia curse, she knew she had hit her target. That's all it took. Ryan stood up as quickly as she could, and took off out of the cave. If nothing else she could run.

* * *

The song I used for this title is called Vote by The Submarines. The album is called Declare a New State! Go check them out, it's a terrific song!

There, did you like it? I hope you did! I spent an extra long time trying to write this chapter! There were about four parts in the chapter where I wanted to stop it, but I decided that I would try and make it as long as I could, so I wrote eight pages! The next chapter will probably get out in about two weeks! Please review! Who knows, I might update sooner!


	31. Save Us

Chapter 30: Save Us

So, Thank you to every one who reviewed the last chapter! I love you guys for doing that!! It really makes my day to see a review that's nice! This chapter was one of my favorites to write! The story is going to be ending soon though... :(

I'm actually very sad about this, but happy at the same time. It'll give me a little time to work on my new story!! Anyways, here's Chapter 30! Enjoy!!

* * *

When a person is running for their lives, they tend to run faster then they normally did. Or at least, Ryan was. She had never run so fast in her life. She knew it didn't make any difference, they could catch her right then if they had wanted to. Luckily for her, in a sort of twisted way, Delia liked the chase far more then anything else.

Ryan could feel the breath getting caught in her throat, which started to burn. It wasn't fair. If only she was like Seth, a werewolf, or like Bella, a vampire, then maybe she could have some smidgen of a chance.

"Ann!" Ryan yelled as loud as she could. It didn't matter if they could hear her, they were going to let her look, and then laugh once she didn't find her little sister. Then they would kill her.

Ryan could see her breath as she yelled for Ann again. She wished then that she was wearing Jeans, a sweatshirt, and tennis shoes. Not a sleeveless dress and high heels. Ryan stumbled backwards as her dress caught on something. She looked back, the end of her dress had snagged on one of the many rocks in the mountainous terrain.

Ryan grabbed a fist full of her dress and pulled as hard as she could, ripping it up the side. Great, now it was colder. She stayed where she was a few more seconds, taking off her high heels. When she started to run again, she could feel the water hit her nose, and then her face as it started pouring down rain.

"Ann!" She yelled again.

She cursed as she clutched her chest, it was getting hot, and beginning to burn with the cold and lack of breath. Her side was starting to grow sore with all the running she was doing. And her feet were already bleeding from running over the sharp rocks.

She kept running. She had too. It wasn't only her life that was at stake here. If it was, she might have been able to live with the fact that she was going to die. But her sister, Ann. She didn't have to die. If Ryan didn't find her, then at least she was giving Alice, Emmett, and Seth a chance to figure out where she had been taken. Maybe they could save Ann for her.

"Ann!" Ryan yelled again, but her yell came out hoarse, and not even a person standing five feet away from her would have been able to hear the shout.

Reed let the tears start pouring over her eyes. She was crying because of the pain she was in. She was crying for her sister. She was crying for the life she was about to no longer have. But what's new, she thought, I cried about everything.

"Ann…" She cried out as she rounded a small corner. She found herself on a ledge. It was rather large. Expanding out maybe twenty yards from where she was standing.

Over to the side was a small crag. It had a small gap in it. Just big enough to fit a human body of her size. She wasn't sure whether to be happy about finding a hiding place, or sad that she was going to die in the miserable looking place. Running towards it, she started to slip into the opening.

Ryan sighed in relief as she slipped one of her feet in. This was going to give her a little bit of time to rest, at least. Maybe she could start running again after she rubbed her feet down.

Going to slid her second foot into the small cave, she felt a light pressure on her back. She yelped as whatever it was pulled her back by her dress. Yanking her out of the cave. She was sent flying backwards. She cringed as she could see the rough rocky ground come closer to her face from the corner of her eye.

Then she hit it. First her back. She bounced off of it a little bit, only to land on her face. She skidded to a stop, and rolled over on her back. She could feel the bruising already start. She could feel the blood seeping out from somewhere. She wasn't sure where it was, only that she could feel the heat of it on her neck.

The rain started to pound harder on her face, making it hard for her to open her eyes. Not that she wanted to. If she could chose, she would rather not see her murderer. She let out a soft chuckle, something that she almost couldn't hear. It was pathetic. She was going to die this time.

Maybe if she could crawl fast enough, she could throw herself off the side of the ledge. After all, last time she had fallen off of a cliff, she had been saved. Not that there was a big chance of it this time.

"It's going to feel so good," She could hear Delia laughing, "When I feel your small neck crack under my grip."

"Psycho." Reed muttered, she couldn't muster much of anything else.

Reed tried to cry out in pain as she felt a sharp pressure in her chest, and then an outpour of something warm. She didn't know what was going on, as the rain prevented her from opening her eyes. She knew it hurt though, and it hurt badly.

"I find it sad that all you can muster is psycho… weren't you a little more creative the first time?" Delia laughed, "It doesn't matter. Well, I think I'm going to kill you now." There was a manic laugh.

Ryan had always laughed at the fact that people said they had come back from the dead. If you had died, there was no coming back. And she was right, her life didn't flash before her closed eyes, and there wasn't a bright light. She could taste the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, and she could feel the pain she was in, she could hear the snarls and laughs, and she could only see the black from the back of her eyelids. Dying wasn't as fun as it was in the movies. That was for sure.

* * *

"I have spent way to much time here…" A voice muttered.

Ryan wasn't sure who she was hearing, but it must have been God. The voice was so silky, so elegant, and so warm. She willed her eyes to open, but she couldn't quite get them to do what she wanted.

"Are you insinuating something?" That must have been one of God's angels, because this voice was like a bell chiming, soft and joking.

"Of course not." The first voice said again.

"Jesus, you two are acting like you're still in high school." Said a third, female voice.

Jesus went to high school? Did they have high school in heaven? Ryan wanted to groan. Why was there school in heaven? It wasn't fair. She had to die a painful death, and then be sent back to high school?

"When do you think she's going to wake up?" A fourth voice asked, it was a male, a voice she knew very well. For now though, she couldn't quite place who it was.

Now. She thought. She was going to wake up now. She needed to get something straight with them if they thought she was going to high school when she was dead. Pushing herself harder then she had before, she willed her eyes to open.

They did a little, but they felt like they were matted shut. With one last enormous effort, she finally managed to open them just enough to see some sort of light shining through. It was a pale yellow, maybe gold light that she saw. Maybe she was in heaven after all.

After a while, shapes started to form. They were blurry, and she couldn't make out whether they were people or furniture, but she didn't care. The fact was that she could see at least somewhat. At least Delia hadn't gouged her eyes out.

The blurry shapes started to come into focus, and Ryan could tell that she was looking at people now, not furniture. There were eight figures in the room. God, Jesus, and maybe angels? That was, if she was in Heaven.

"R-Ryan?" She knew that voice. It was her father… why was her dad here?

"Ryan? Are you okay? Ryan, please wake up!" Another voice, Laila.

Ryan tried to coax a small smile out of herself. So she wasn't in heaven after all. She was still alive. She wasn't sure how that had happened, but she was thankful for it. It was the third time she should have died and she didn't.

"You're to loud, Laila. And I hurt to much." She managed to croak out. It sounded like she was a goat.

"Oh God!" Laila nearly yelled, "Oh! Don't ever scare us like that again!" Laila squealed, "Do you have any idea what your father and I were going through?"

Ryan could probably guess that it wasn't nice, but at the moment, her head really hurt, and Laila was being really loud, "I think you should be a little quieter, please." Ryan muttered as the light went out of focus and she could see everyone clearly now.

She saw her dad and Laila sitting at the head of her bed. Her father had his elbows propped up on a small nightstand, and Laila was leaning up against the wall. Her hand was in her father's tight grip. Alice and Emmett were standing by the door, their arms were crossed over their chests, and they each had a look of happiness on their faces. Bella was sitting in the one arm chair that the hospital provided in each room. Edward was sitting on the arm.

Ryan looked down on her bed. Ann, a cast on her arm and a brace on her leg, was sprawled out next to her, asleep. But how, from Laila's screaming, she couldn't tell. She wanted to cry seeing her there. It was a miracle that she wasn't dead. Or more beat up. A cast and a brace didn't seem so bad.

Looking over to the other side of her bed where she had seen the last, and eighth figure, she saw him. His dark eyes, his bronzed skin, his dark hair. She smiled, she laughed. She wanted to get up and hug him right then. Unfortunately, the bed, and Ann, was preventing her from doing just that.

So she laid there and was content to look at Seth's face. His gentle, caring, loving, warm face. Her body seemed to warm up on the inside, and some of the pain subsided. It was a strange thing, the effect he had on her. It was a good thing though. She had decided that a long time ago. She had decided she couldn't live without him. She needed him like she needed water.

"I'm sorry." He said, and his warm face contorted into a face that she had seen on him one to many times. That of pure guilt. He looked anguished, and Ryan couldn't help but feel that it was her fault she had put him through so much pain. Emotionally and physically.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Ryan muttered, "I'm the one who messed up this time," She sighed, "And last time, and the time before that. You have nothing to be sorry for." She repeated herself, her voice growing softer.

"I should have… I should have followed you out of the building. I should have made sure you were okay."

Ryan huffed, almost angrily, "Didn't I just tell you that you had nothing to be sorry for?" Ryan asked, she wanted to laugh. Almost.

"I know…" Seth mumbled, he looked up at her, his face was no longer filled with guilt, but a big smile. One she hadn't seen for a while.

"What happened?" Ryan asked, she wasn't sure what cover story the Cullen's had made up this time.

"Don't you remember?" Bella asked, a smile on her face, she had obviously gone through the same thing before, "You were standing outside, and you were kidnapped. The same person who kidnapped Ann actually, and the one who was responsible for the deaths around Denver. There were traces of sleeping drugs in your system, amongst other things, so it's really no surprise you don't remember very well."

So she was kidnapped? That was sort of true. She didn't think it counted if you went along of your own free will though. She sighed as she tried to sit up in her hospital bed. As she tried lifting herself with her arms, she dropped back down on the bed in a heap. It hurt to much. Her arms felt like Jell-O, and her side stung worse then it had when Delia had thrown her around like a rag doll.

"You shouldn't try and move just yet," Edward told her, his face was a little sad, "Let someone help you, once you've gotten use to being awake."

"How long have I been out?" Ryan asked looking at the clock behind her dad's head.

"About 32 hours. Give or take a few hours. I'm not entirely sure actually." He stood up, "Laila and I will go get the doctor."

"Bella, Edward, Emmett, and I were going to grab something to eat. We'll be back up here soon!" Alice said, as she skipped over to Ryan's side. She kissed her lightly on the check, and sprinted out behind the others.

Only Ryan, a sleeping Ann, and Seth were left in the room. Seth walked over to the other side of the bed so he could get a better view of Ryan. He sat down next to her in a second armchair, she was sure the hospital had to supply.

"Are you really okay?" Seth asked as he leaned over to block some of the overhead light out of her eyes.

"I'm fine, really," She paused for a second, "What happened anyways?"

Seth mumbled something to himself before he looked at her again, "When Emmett, Alice, and I got there, and you were already laying on the ground, unconscious. Emmett took care of Delia. I have to say she wasn't much of a match since we took her by surprise. Alice had already taken care of the young female vampire that Delia had gotten ahold of."

"So that was it?" Ryan asked, surprised at the easiness of it all.

"More or less. Of course, it took a while to get you back into town, and when your father saw you there was a lot of shouting. But other then that it was okay. Alice is upset though. She'll probably yell at you later."

"Why is she upset?" Ryan asked confused.

"Well, she went through a lot to get you that dress apparently," Seth laughed, "You should have seen the look on her face when she saw you. There was blood all over the dress, and it was ripped all up the side. Not to mention mud covered almost every inch of it."

Ryan groaned, no wonder why Alice was upset, "Was that the only bad thing?" Ryan asked, "What about Ann? Where did you find her?"

"We found her deep in that small space that was a little distance from where you were laying. She wasn't in to bad of shape. Just thirsty, hungry, and a little bruised. She did break her arm though. And her ankle is fractured. But they're healing rather well."

Ryan sighed and looked at Seth. She stared at his face for a second, watching him as he drug the blanket up past Ann's shoulders so she was warm. He sat back down in the arm chair and looked back at her. His face was getting a little red.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked quietly.

"I'm just thinking how handsome you look," Ryan smiled, "And about how much I want to kiss you right now."

Seth looked at her, surprise was very evident on his face. But it was quickly replaced with a look of pent up desire. It had been far to long since he had touched her, and the invitation was all he needed.

He swooped down on her face, pressing his lips gently to hers. His hand came up to cup the side of her face, the other lifted her head off of the pillow a little bit. She sighed, placing the hand that wasn't wrapped in a cast on his hand. She leaned into the kiss, wanting more, needing more.

Soon, the sweet kiss had turned into more of a battle of who had needed it more. And it was evident that Seth had. He was kissing her with such eagerness that she had never felt from him before. It was if his life had depended on this kiss. A small moan had escaped from the back of his throat, and Ryan was nearly set on fire.

She had needed this too. It had been far to long since the last time he had kissed her like this. She had missed it, oh God how she had missed it. She wanted to keep kissing him forever. The feeling of it would never wear on her. She could never get tired of it. But she had to breath sometime, and if she didn't, she was going to pass out.

Seth was the one who pulled away first. He heaved in a breath, and smiled at her. Her chest was rising in sync to her rapid breaths. She had loved every second of it, but her side hurt like hell.

It didn't matter. Right at this second, nothing mattered much. The only thing she could see was herself, and Seth. She could see La Push, and her friends. She could see Ann at home with her dad and Laila. They would be fine without her. They could get along. She was going to go back to La Push, and she wasn't going to let any one say otherwise. Not even Seth. She was going back home.

* * *

So, Is Ryan going back to La Push? You'll find out in the next chapter! The next one is a little funny, and a little sad and a little happy all at the same time, so look forward to it! I won't be able to write at all this weekend though... I'm going to a University of Michigan Football game!! I am so excited for this, since I've never been to a college football game before!

Anyways, make sure to look out for the next chapter!

Until next time!

~Jizzy


	32. She is Love

So... Chapter 31 already. Wow... I have to tell you guys now, theres only two chapters left after this one. It's scary. I never thought I would be done with this story, and now I'm near the end. It would be great if everyone who read this chapter reviewed this chapter!

Thank you!!!

Chapter 31: She is Love

"What do you mean no?" Ryan asked as she narrowed her eyes at her father.

"I mean no." Gary Creswell was taking a stand, and he wasn't going to let his daughter push him around, even if it hurt him to tell her no when she looked as beat us as she did.

"I didn't even apply to any colleges!" Ryan yelled, "So guess what? I can't go this year anyways!"

"That's not exactly true." Edward told her as he sipped the coffee he had in his hand. He was sitting on one of the bar stools that lined the kitchen counter.

"What do you mean that's not true?" Ryan asked as she turned her fiery glare towards Edward then.

"Well, I found all the applications you had filled out in your room, and sent them out the moment I found them," He smiled, "Congratulations, you can now attend college!" Edward smiled a dazzling smile.

"I was going to in Washington!" Ryan yelled angrily.

"Ryan," Gary started, "I know with everything you've been through… I can't really dismiss the fact that you're a grown girl. And I will respect your boyfriend because he obviously takes care of you," he paused, "But I don't want anything getting in the way of your college education. After college, you can go wherever you want."

Ryan looked over at Seth who had been sitting there silently for the past ten minutes. He looked up at her with a sad smile on his face, but he didn't look to upset, "Why aren't you saying anything?" Ryan asked almost angrily.

"I think your father has a point Ryan," Seth muttered, "And I really meant it when I said I wanted you to go to college before you decided whether or not you wanted to live on the reservation."

"You… what?" Ryan asked slowly. She had thought he had just said that because of what Lucas had told him.

"Come on," Seth said as he got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked slowly towards her, grabbing her arm gently, he pulled her out of the kitchen and into the living room, "We'll talk outside."

Ryan didn't say anything to him, she was angry with him. She really shouldn't have been. But she couldn't keep the feeling of being unwanted out of her heart. He had said something like this to her before, and she had took it as him breaking up with her. She let him gently pull her out into the backyard, and towards the hammock.

Climbing into it, he pulled her down gently with him. She rested her head on his chest and let him wrap his arms around her waist. They lay there in silence for a moment, letting the wind gently rock the hammock back and forth in a soothing rhythm. Ryan's deep sigh interrupted the silence.

"Why do you want to get rid of me so much?" She asked, she was half joking, but the feeling that he really did want to get rid of her was evident in her tone.

Seth held her tighter, wrapping her slender frame in his embrace. He buried his face in the nape of her neck and kissed it gently. He rested his head back to where it had been.

"I don't want to get rid of you, and you know that." Seth said soothingly.

"Then why don't you want me to come back to Washington?" Ryan asked closing her eyes. She let the wind brush her face gently.

"Because your father is right. We're too wrapped in each other. I think you need time to be independent."

"I don't want to be independent." Ryan muttered.

Seth laughed, "Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because I want to go to College in Washington!" Ryan nearly yelled, "Why won't you let me?"

"It'll be a learning experience," Seth sighed, "You can still come visit and everything. You don't have to cut off all communication."

Ryan didn't say anything back, she kept her eyes closed and took in everything around her. The feeling of Seth's warm arms wrapped around her. The feel of his breath on the back of her neck. The smell of the lilies in the backyard. It was all soothing. She wanted to feel this everyday. She wanted to see Seth everyday.

"I hate you," She muttered quietly. She didn't really hate him, but she hated his decision.

Seth chuckled, "You say that now, I think you'll thank me for this later."

Ryan scoffed, "I don't think so."

"Ryan, don't worry about it." Seth whispered in her ear, "You have a long time before you head off to college."

"Three months." Ryan muttered, "That's not a lot of time."

"You may not think that. But just think, I got to go to your graduation, and all of those parties your friends had, and we had fun."

"It was only the summer though." Ryan muttered, "I want to see you more then just once every month."

Seth didn't know how to get her to see this from his point of view. He loved her, and he didn't think she realized how much it hurt him to let her go away somewhere where he couldn't watch her. Where he couldn't keep her safe from everything, or every person.

"Four years will go by like nothing."

"What if I drop out?" Ryan asked, Seth could tell by her tone of voice that she was joking, but he wouldn't have put it past her.

"You won't," Seth sighed, "We'll be spending so much time together after that, that you'll wish you stayed away longer."

"I don't think I will," She turned over to look at him, her blue eyes boring into his chocolate brown ones, "I love you." She muttered into his neck.

Seth felt the shiver he always got when she said that go up his back. It made him elated to hear her say that, and he thanked God every time she did. He held her a little closer to him, there was no longer any space between the two of them.

"I know you do," He smiled, "I love you too, you know that right?"

Ryan looked at him, almost as if she had to actually think about it. She finally smiled at him, her lips lengthening into one of the biggest smiled Seth had seen on her face, it made him happier then he could ever explain.

"Of course." Her smile faltered after she said it, "Four years is a long time you know."

"Not so long. Not when you look at how much longer we'll have together." Seth smiled at her, "You'll only be 21 when you come back. We'll have at least 70 years together after that." He laughed.

Ryan didn't say anything. Seventy years sounded good. She liked it. After all, she had only four years of college, and then she would be back in Washington where she belonged. Where Seth would be waiting for her. Seth was right, and now that she thought about it, four years wouldn't be a long time.

"I'll come back as soon as I can." Ryan murmured into his chest.

"I know you will." Seth sighed kissing the top of her head, "We should go back inside and tell your father that you'll be going to college after all."

"I… I need to buy books, and I need to get furniture for my dorm room… Oh my God… Seth!" Ryan yelled frantically, "I have to be ready to leave for college in a month! And I don't even have anything!"

Seth started laughing. This was what made him happy. This sense of… normalcy. Ryan jumped out of the hammock and started to rush back in the house. Seth went after her, still laughing about how frantic and frazzled she was getting when all of the things she was worrying about had already been taken care of.

"Dad!" Ryan yelled as she ran into the kitchen, Seth made a noise of sadness as he followed Ryan back into the kitchen, it was going to be hell not being able to see her for four years.

"I wish you guys didn't have to go so soon!" Ryan said as she wrapped her arms around Alice's small, cold waist.

"Are you kidding? We've been mooching off of you guys for the past four weeks. I thought you would be happy to see us go!" Alice laughed jokingly.

"We'll be seeing you Gremlin," Emmett said as he engulfed her in a massive bear hug, "Be good at school."

"I will." Ryan said happily.

"Get good grades okay?" Bella said mothering Ryan a little bit.

"I want you to send me an update with your grades on it every so often, okay?" Edward asked.

Ryan sighed, they were acting more like her mother and father then her real dad, and Laila did. It was cute in a way, and she could tell Renesme was going to grow up loved and protected.

"You know I will. Don't worry about me." Ryan said as she hugged both of them shortly before they left through the terminal, Emmett followed them.

Alice stood with Seth and Ryan for a few moments before she began to talk again, "You better grow your hair back out Ryan! I did not force you to leave it alone for nothing."

Ryan laughed, "I won't cut it, I promise. The next time you see me, it'll be down to my back."

Alice smiled endearingly, "I'll hold you too it," She looked at Seth, "Be quick okay? We only have a little time left before we have to leave." With one last quick smile sent in Ryan's direction, Alice followed the others out of sight.

Ryan stood stock still, with Alice gone and only she and Seth left, she knew what was about to happen. She ducked her head and looked at the floor, not sure if she was ready to tell him goodbye. She felt a soft tugging on her shoulder as Seth forced her to face his direction.

"Please don't be sad Ryan," Seth whispered so only the two of them could hear what he was saying, "It won't be to long until we see each other again. You can come up for any holidays, and stay the whole time."

Ryan couldn't say anything, she didn't want to say goodbye. Goodbye was one word that held a lot of power over a person. If she said goodbye, she would be admitting to herself that she wasn't going to see him for at least a year, and then only once or twice a year at the most after that.

"Ryan, I know this is hard for you too, but I promise you, nothing is going to change in four years. I will still love you just as much as I do right at this very moment."

Ryan lifted her head. She could taste the salt of her tears as she licked her wet lips. She closed her eyes briefly, letting the drops that had formed spill over onto her face. She smashed herself to him, hugging him as close to herself as she could.

Seth smiled down at the top of her head, and held her tightly. This might have been the last time he would get to touch her like this for a while, and he was going to hold her for as long as he could. Leaning down slowly, he kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

"I don't want to say goodbye," She said, her tears falling faster.

Seth chuckled, "You don't have to say goodbye," He smiled at her, "you can say, see you later, or maybe, I'll see you soon."

Ryan nodded wiping the tears away from her face with the sleeve of her shirt, "I love you." She muttered looking up at him.

Seth's entire body lit up with a fire that he got whenever she told him she loved him. It was like his own personal pick me up. He hugged her to him one last time, "You can say that too."

Ryan stepped away after a little bit to look at him, "You don't want to miss your plane."

"No, I guess you're right." Seth picked up his carry-on bag and started towards the entrance, he stopped short and turned back to look at her, "I love you too."

Ryan nodded, "I know." And with that, Ryan watched Seth's retreating back, until she couldn't see him any longer.

She waited there a little longer. Watching the spot he had disappeared through only seconds ago. She would go to college, and she would get it over with as soon as she could. Then, she would make her way back home. To Washington.


	33. If it Kills Me

Oh my goodness!!! One more chapter! ONE MORE CHAPTER!! I can't believe I'm actually saying that... Oh jeez. Haha. So This has been one of my favorite stories to write, and I think I might do a couple more one shots maybe from time to time... but nothing long... at least not for a long time. Hahaha. Thank you for reading, please review!!

Chapter 32: If it Kills me.

"Ryan!" Ryan turned around to see her friend Emma bouncing towards her. Emma was a taller girl, standing around 5' 9" about five inches taller then Ryan's 5' 4". Her brown bouncy curls, paired with a pair of bright green eyes, and clear skin made Emma one of the more sought after girls on campus.

Ryan put the book she had had in her hand into the brown box she had stuffed so many other, now useless, college textbooks into. She smiled when she saw how happy Emma was. Maybe it was because they were getting ready to be rid of this place. Be rid of college in general.

Ryan grabbed three more heavy books off of her desk and shoved them into the box before she dragged duct tape over the front, sides, and bottom of the box. She wrote Books on it before Emma started to talk.

"I don't want you to leave me!" Emma wailed theatrically as she rushed into the room, shutting the door behind her, a little louder then was necessary.

"Leave you?" Ryan asked laughing, "You're the one whose going to California."

Emma sighed, "I can't help it, Hollywood calls," She smiled, "Just wait I'll be like the next…" She paused trying to think of a great actress.

"Audrey Hepburn." Ryan suggested.

"Ooh," Emma squealed, "Yes! Hepburn!"

Ryan laughed, Emma was a theater major. It was weird rooming with her at first. They were majoring in almost completely different things. Emma's being acting, and Ryan's being Therapy.

"Make sure to invite me to all of your parties when you become famous, okay?" Ryan laughed.

Emma looked at her for a moment before she sat down on her bed, "I'll do that, as a matter of fact, when I become drug addled because my fame gets to me, you can be my personal therapist."

Ryan laughed as she folded up the comforter on her bed and shoved it into another box labeled linens, "I'll give you free psych evaluations," Ryan laughed, "It's on me." She opened one of her desk drawers and grabbed what looked like a small piece of paper out of it, she stuck it in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Do you ever think about it?" Emma asked.

"Think about what?" Ryan asked as she shoved more of her books into other boxes.

"Him. You know that guy in the picture you keep in your desk." Emma said pleasantly, "I know you saw him once last year but… you never talk about it."

Ryan paused. In the past four years, she had seen Seth twice. Their schedules with college had been hectic, and when one of them had a weekend off, the other didn't. It had been nearly impossible to see him over this whole college experience. But she thought about him, oh God, did she think about him.

"I'll see him again sooner or later." Ryan mumbled touching her back pocket for a moment. She smiled as she felt the familiar crinkle of the picture.

"Real life is going to suck," Emma muttered, "I want to be a college student forever."

Ryan smiled at her as she slid the drawer back into the desk, "What do you have to worry about? You're going to be making the big bucks Emma. Your whole life is set."

"Being a therapist isn't a bad money maker either you know," Emma pointed out.

Ryan had to laugh a little. It surprised her when she decided to get her degree in therapy. She thought it Ironic that she had needed so much of it herself when she was younger, and now she was about to tell other people what they should do with their lives, it didn't seem right at first. Now, it was the only thing she could have thought of doing.

"Well, I'm not going to be making the money you will." Ryan joked as she stripped her bed of it's sheets and mattress pad.

"Stop packing already!" Emma whined, "It's depressing! I won't see you in forever now!"

Ryan laughed again, "You can come visit all the time!" Ryan smiled, "Better yet, when you become rich and famous, I'll come join you at your huge Malibu or Beverly Hills mansion," Ryan laughed, "For months at a time."

Emma laughed and got up to hug Ryan tightly, "You can stay for years." Ryan smiled, the thought was nice, living in Emma's soon to be mansion for the rest of her life, with her best friend.

It would never happen though, Ryan had a little something different on her mind. Something quainter, something more… cozy. She closed her eyes and thought of it. Tan-skinned children running around in the backyard, maybe they would have a dog too, dogs seemed to be her favorite animals for the past five years.

"I think me and my future husband will come visit before we have kids." Ryan laughed.

"You mean before you have a hoard?" Emma laughed, "If you had asked me four years ago, I would have said you would never have children, and if you did it would only be one. Now however, it wouldn't surprise me if you ended up like… Jon and Kate plus eight… or eleven." Emma smiled.

"You mean bitter and divorced?" Ryan laughed, "I will be married forever." And she planed on it.

"Just let me plan your wedding okay?" Emma pleaded, Ryan laughed, and she would have to compete with Alice for that job.

"Okay, you can help." Ryan giggled putting an emphasis on the word help.

Emma squealed, "You aren't even engaged to anyone yet, and I'm already excited!"

Ryan just smiled at her friend as she grabbed little trinkets like photos, letters, concert tickets, and such off of her desk and packed them away into the box she had shoved her textbooks into.

Emma got quiet and watched Ryan as she packed away all of her stuff. She watched with a special interest as she packed away all the birthday and Christmas presents she had received form Alice and the others over the years. Ryan had never really talked about the Cullen's to Emma that much, but she knew Emma loved them. Especially after they had sent the two of them a flat screen in their sophomore year when they got a suite in the dorm housing.

"Make sure you invite them to your wedding." Emma said as she handed Ryan a photo she had been looking at.

It was from Christmas two years ago when Ryan had been a sophomore. She had gone to Canada, where the Cullens had all moved to earlier that year. They were all outside in front of the giant mansion that was deep in the woods. They were all bundled up, even though the Cullens hadn't needed to be. Smiling and waving at the picture, they all looked pretty happy. The only sad thing was that Seth hadn't been able to make it. Jacob had come however, like he did every single weekend to see Renesme. Who looked like she was at least fifteen now.

"Of course they'll be there." Ryan muttered as she took the picture and shoved it into the box.

"I'm going to miss you, you know." Emma said as she lay back on the bed, resting her head on Ryan's memory foam pillow.

Ryan looked at Emma with a certain fondness she had never looked at any of her other friends with. She had realized after she had been away from home for so long, that high school friends didn't really stay in touch unless they really wanted to stay friends. Milly, Nina, Jolyene, and she had all kept in good touch for the first month, and Ryan was happy when she thought they were all going to stay the best of friends.

But then, school, and boys, and the fact that none of them went to the same college started to put a damper on their friendship. Not to mention that Nina, her best friend had been a little standoffish after the night Ryan and Lucas had gotten into a fight, she was sure Lucas had something to do with it.

Then she met Emma at a freshmen mixer for a sorority. They had both rushed for the experience, not really wanting to join in the first place. They had become roommates soon after filling out a million request forms. They lived in a dorm suite with two other girls they were friends with their sophomore year, rented an apartment with them their junior year, and then went back to the suite their senior year. The other to girls, Raquel and Mindy, had already moved back home for the summer.

Ryan walked over to the bed and lay down beside Emma, "I'm going to miss you two. Washington isn't too far away from California."

Emma started to cry, and her sadness made Ryan sad, and then they were both crying. They lay like that for a few moments, the two of them crying before they wiped their tears and began to laugh at the silliness of it all.

"I promise I'll come visit you every chance I get." Ryan promised, and she meant it. This wasn't her high school self telling Milly, Nina, and Jolyene that they would keep in touch. This was her 21 year old self promising her friend… no, her second sister that she would stay in touch. And who didn't stay in touch with their sisters?

"I'll visit you too. I promise," Emma hesitated, "We should get your boxes addressed so I can send them out tomorrow."

Ryan nodded as she grabbed the blank labels from the desk. Her flight left in three hours, she had just enough time to address all of these before Emma took her to the airport. When they were finished, Ryan grabbed her purse, and her carry on book bag and got into Emma's Cube.

They remained in silence for a good twenty minutes, as they listened to the old Vitamin C song about graduating on the 90's radio station. Neither of them wanted to say anything near to goodbye, in fear that they would start crying again. Emma was a bad driver as it was, if she started crying while she was driving…

When they pulled into the Airport parking garage they got out, grabbing two suitcases full of clothes and shoes, and her book bag full of toiletries, and her purse with her Ipod, and cell phone in it. They looked like they had enough stuff for three people. When they checked everything in, and they stood at the security check, where Emma couldn't go any further, they looked at each other for a moment.

Emma surged forward, embracing Ryan in the biggest hug she could ever remember being in. She snaked her arms around Emma's waist and hugged her back, "I don't want to leave." Ryan near wailed.

"Yes you do," Emma smiled as she pushed her gently back at arms length so she could look her in the face, "Tell Seth I said hi, and if he isn't good to you, I'll fly up there from California and beat him to near death."

Ryan was a little shocked, how long had Emma secretly known that Seth was with her, and she with Seth? She had always explained him as being a very good friend. She guessed Emma wasn't stupid, anyone could have seen through her act.

"I'll make sure to tell him that." Ryan said as she picked up her stuff.

Emma smiled, "Good. Call me when you get settled in, okay?"

Ryan nodded, "I will."

Emma mimicked her nodding, "Good, I'll be seeing you soon Ryan." And with that, Emma walked backyards away from security, until she had to turn around and walk out of the airport with her back to Ryan.

**...**

"Hey Seth!" Leah yelled out as she saw her brother walking across the reservation to get to Quil's house.

Seth paused, and looked back at her sister, her hands on her hips. It was starting to get weird, she wished Leah would just get married already. Cole had been a surprise for all of them, no one had ever thought that Leah could imprint, but they never even considered that she could be imprinted on. Cole had transformed into a werewolf when he was eighteen, Leah's age. No one had really given the good looking young man much attention, until he imprinted on Leah three years ago. Now they had all become great friends, and Seth had already started thinking of him as a brother. They were a match made in Heaven, and had quite a lot to offer his sister. He had graduated from college that year, and he was going to start interning at a law firm.

"What do you want Leah?" Seth asked.

"Jeez, I was just wondering if you decided whether or not you wanted to be in the wedding."

"The wedding?" Seth asked.

"Cole wanted me to ask you since he hasn't gotten a chance, have you gotten your tux yet?" Leah muttered, "Honestly, I think the whole thing is a lot of hassle."

"Says the woman whose been scrambling around trying to find bridesmaid dresses for the past month." Seth muttered.

"Hey!" Leah laughed, ever since Cole had confessed his undying love for the strong-willed woman, she had mellowed out a lot, "Emily is going to be my maid of honor." She said slowly.

Seth smiled, Emily had gotten married to Sam a long time ago, and their child, a little girl they named Ocean was turning five this year. She had been born a short while after Ryan had left the reservation to return home with her father and Laila. Kim, Vivi, and Talia had been her bridesmaids.

"That's good." Seth said finally, Leah only nodded, "Tell Cole I would love to be in the wedding."

Leah nodded again, "I'll do that, tell Quil that he needs to get his tuxedo."

Seth nodded as Leah went back inside the house she and Cole shared. Seth went back to going to Quil's, like he had been meaning to in the first place. When he got there, an eight year old Clare was sitting on the couch with him, watching a Disney princess movie.

"Do you baby-sit twenty-four hours a day?" Seth asked laughing, although he knew Quil enjoyed it.

"Who could want anything more then being able to watch Disney princess movies all day?" He laughed as he got up from the couch. Clare noticed Seth then.

"Hi Seth." She said happily.

"Hey Clare. Are you having fun?"

Clare nodded, "We're watching the little mermaid, do you want to watch it with us?" Clare asked.

"Oh, I would love to," Seth said, "But I have to go grab all of my things from school later today. I need to get it all so I have time to get ready for the wedding tomorrow."

Clare nodded, "I get to be the flower girl!" She said happily, momentarily forgetting the movie on the television.

"I saw your dress, it was very cute." Seth said, Clare seemed to like his answer, and she turned her attention back to the movie.

"Cole wants to know if you got your tux." Seth said finally.

Quil sighed, "He's going crazy, I told him a month ago that I had already gotten it." Seth laughed.

"Who would have ever thought about those two…" Seth muttered, letting his voice trail off.

"I was shocked when I heard about it, actually I think I laughed and prayed for Cole to change his mind. You're sister is quit a firecracker."

Seth laughed again, "You could say that." There was a pause in the conversation before Seth began to talk again, "The Cullen's are coming, I think it'll be the first time they're allowed on the reservation."

The Cullen's had left Forks about two years ago, the year before that when Seth had been a sophomore in college, Sam and Jake had come to a compromise and had allowed the Cullens to come on the reservation, as long as one of them knew about it ahead of time.

Quil scoffed, "I never thought they were a threat to be honest with you, I should have broken off into Jake's pack the minute that whole stupid fight started."

Seth thought about that. It had been a long time since then, that had been before he had even met Ryan. Thinking about Ryan made him flinch a little bit. He hadn't seen her for nearly two years now. They talked a lot of course. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to see her. What would he say to her when he did?

He knew she was going to be in Colorado for the next couple of days. He had invited her to Leah and Cole's wedding, but she wasn't going to be able to come for some reason, her wedding present for the two of them had come today. It was a book on how to deal with an abusive wife, Leah had actually found it funny, and Cole couldn't stop laughing when he saw it.

"Neither did I." Seth said slowly.

"Are you nervous?" Quil asked, Ryan would be coming to visit them in a week, and they would talk about everything then.

"I'm worried," Seth admitted, "What if the imprint doesn't last forever?" Seth asked, "What if I'm the only one whose still completely in love with her? What if she met someone at college whose better then me?"

Quil clapped Seth on the shoulder, "Calm down man, you're twenty-one, a grown adult. You have to remember that Ryan is a grown woman, if she had found someone else, I think she would have been mature enough to tell you so."

"I just… no one has ever been away from the person they imprinted on for as long as the two of us have. What if time has a bad effect on the whole thing?"

Quil seemed to consider this, no one had ever been away from the person they imprinted on for this long. Not even Jake and Renesme, and she lived in Canada. Seth wished Quil would have just told him to stop worrying instead of thinking about it, "I think you would have known if the imprint broke, I don't even think it can break."

For his own sake, Seth prayed it didn't.


	34. A New Perspective

Oh my… this is the last chapter… I can't believe it!! This is very exciting for me. Lullaby was the first story I really got into. This brings me to another subject. I know some people hold spelling and grammar on the top of their moral lists. I appreciate constructive criticism, but that doesn't mean you have to be rude about how you give it. I don't want reviews telling me what a horrible speller I am, or how I can't write. So please, if you don't mind, no flamers. Now, I want to thank a lot of people… this may take a while…

First I would like to thank Waterbird13 for giving me the first review ever on Lullaby!! Thank you so much! CallMeEmbrys is my next big thanks, you have given me so much good reviews and they made me so happy!!!

Animegirlkiki

starlight5577

Carconee

Lecia

Lulu

NejisDarkNymph

CrazyDayDreamingGirl1015

FairyNinjaPrincess

Lilith Wolf

Meadow90

LilJenRocks

Ron- I tried to do a lemon, I really did, but I failed miserably!!! I'm soooo sorry!!! D:

Anon

Wolfy Pup

Davii-Hime- I know, throwing rocks probably wasn't the best idea was it? Haha. :D

And to OniLilith - You helped me so much with this last chapter, and I'm so happy that I had you to give me amazing suggestions!!! This chapter (and the versions soon to come) are for you!!

:DDDDDD

**READ THIS!!!!!**

I'm posting several versions of this chapter, tell me which one you like the most, and that's the one that will be the official 34rd (technically it's the 33rd I think, but I had a chapter that was an Author's note, sorry!!) chapter of Lullaby!!!

* * *

**Chapter 33: A New Perspective**

Ryan looked out of the fogged up window. The rather large log-styled mansion the Cullen's lived in was perfect for them. Very… secluded. So far, everyone had thought the Cullen's children were home schooled, and no one bothered enough to come out all the way into the forest to pay them a visit.

Ryan sighed, she was happy being here, now that college was over and done with. Her father had urged her to go another two years, but Ryan couldn't be bothered with it. Not when she had been away for so long already. Ryan jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Jacob, who had come up that weekend to see Renesme, and was leaving to go to Leah's wedding later that day.

"What are you doing all by your lonesome?" Jake asked as he sat down on the window seat beside her.

"Edward, Bella, and Renesme are all out hunting. Alice and Jasper haven't gotten back from their week trip to Alaska yet, Carlisle and Esme can't be bothered, and Rosalie is in town with Emmett getting things so people think they're normal."

Jake laughed, he was older now, and more of a man then Ryan had ever seen him. He was almost reminding her of her dad. They weren't children anymore. She was unnerved by this thought. She wasn't a carefree teenaged girl who could be in love and go to high school where everything was easy, including life.

"I think maybe you should come with me to the wedding then?" Jake said, it was more of a question.

"You know I can't get there in time, and I'm not a wolf. I can't run as fast as you can." Ryan muttered.

"You could always ride me." Jake said winking.

"I think I'll pass." Ryan laughed. She had come to miss Jake's sense of humor.

"Your loss." Jake joked again, he paused to look at her, and then he chose to talk again, "I know you want to see him." Jake said.

"See who?" Ryan asked playing dumb.

"Seth," Jacob said at once, "I don't understand why you don't want to see him."

Ryan averted her gaze from Jake and back out into the lush, green woods of the forest. She paused. She did want to see him, oh God how she wanted to see him. Her eyes wanted to set their sight upon him, and her body ached to be held by him, and her lips, they hurt from not being touched by his lips in so long.

"I want to see him Jake," She said closing her eyes, "I'm just… I'm…"

"You're afraid?" Jake suggested.

Ryan opened her eyes to look at him. She smiled softly, Jake had always seemed to know what she was thinking, "Yes. I'm afraid."

"Why? What could you possibly be afraid of?" Jake asked, "I know I can't get enough of seeing Renesme, being far away from her for such a long time like the two of you would drive me insane."

"That's why I'm afraid." Ryan admitted, "What if he doesn't love me any more Jake? What if the imprint doesn't last unless you see that person periodically? I haven't seen Seth in nearly two years, and I know that that's my fault but…" She paused, she wasn't sure what else to say, "I love him Jake. I love him so much, and I haven't seen him. And I'm a horrible girlfriend, and who could blame him if he found someone better…" She paused again, "Prettier, funnier, more athletic, and smarter." She stopped naming off qualities she thought she didn't have.

Jake scoffed, "Would you stop wallowing?"

Ryan looked at him, not surprised that he had said something that most wouldn't have, she didn't take offense to it. It was true, she was wallowing, "Sorry."

"Seth loves you just as much as you love him. He has pictures of you stashed everywhere around his house so no matter what room he's in he can see you."

"I'm sure it's driving his mom crazy." Ryan laughed.

"His mom isn't there. It's his house." Jake said slowly, he got a sheepish look on his face.

"His house?" Ryan asked, "Seth bought a house? How come he never told me?" She wasn't sure whether to be hurt or surprised.

"Damn…" Jake muttered, he looked at Ryan with pleading eyes, "I did not tell you that okay."

"Tell me he had a house?" Ryan asked, "I don't see what the big deal is."

"He bought the house for you. For the two of you. It was supposed to be a surprise for when you finally got back…" Jake looked like he had just killed his favorite pet.

Ryan couldn't speak. That's why he had been telling her he was busy. That's why he never came to visit like he had in the beginning. She couldn't imagine how hard it must have been to go to college and work as many jobs as it took for him to get that house. She felt appalled at herself. How could she not have realized what was going on?

"I won't tell him you told me. I'll be as surprised as anyone can." Ryan assured Jake as she patted his hand, she looked back at the digital clock in the living room, "You should go, you don't want to miss the wedding."

Jacob seemed to hesitate, "You'll come down soon right?" he asked.

Ryan gave him a big smile, "Of course I will." When Jake hesitated a little more Ryan assured him, "Very soon."

"Sure, sure," Jake smiled, "I'll be going now. Tell Renesme I'll see her later."

Ryan nodded, "I will." With that, Jake exited the house, and Ryan could see him, running out into the woods, towards La Push.

She sat in the living room for another ten minutes before going up to the guest room she had always used when she was there. It was nice, and it reminded her of La Push, with a little beach scene painted on the walls. She started to pack her stuff up, she would be there soon.

Seth fidgeted around by the make shift beach alter as his soon to be brother-in-law, and his sister exchanged vows. He had never thought he would see the day when his sister would get married. Sure Leah was an attractive girl, but she was a little hard to take in large doses. Leah smiled brightly as Cole said his vows, perfectly, like they were the only two people on that beach. There were in fact twenty eight people. Their family and closest friends, even the Cullens.

Seth had been disappointed when all of the Cullen's had showed up, one by one. Alice and Jasper had gotten there first, having arrived from a trip to Alaska. Rosalie and Emmett were next, shortly followed by Bella, Renesme, and Edward. He had perked up when Carlisle and Esme had showed up, thinking Ryan had to be with them for sure. She wasn't.

Edward smiled at him from under the shade of the forest edge he and his family was in. Seth nodded slightly and turned back to his sister. He must have zoned out, because when he turned back his sister and Cole were engaged in the most passionate lip lock he had ever seen. It made him blush a little thinking about all the innocent kisses he had Ryan had shared up to this point.

Everyone started clapping then, and Seth followed suit. His sister was beaming with joy and beauty. She looked the happiest Seth had ever seen her in a long time, and he couldn't help but smile for her. It was good one of them had the perfect happy ending so far.

Seth sighed as he looked up to the sky. The sun was setting, casting a dull shadow over the entirety of the beach, allowing the Cullens to come out of their exile at the forest edge. Seth smiled when Edward approached him.

"Congratulations." Edward smiled clapping him on the shoulder.

"Tell my sister," Seth smiled, "She deserves it."

Edward smiled, "It really does seem like she's a lot… more inviting now that she's married." Edward laughed.

"That's one way to put it." Seth said as a silence fell between the two of them.

"Ryan was going to come with us for the wedding, but she had things she had to take care of first you know." Edward assured Seth.

Seth shrugged it off, "Yeah I know, she told me. I just wish I could see her sooner then three days from now."

Edward nodded knowingly, "I know how it feels, trust me." He looked back at Bella who was talking animatedly with her father who had also been invited to the wedding.

Seth smiled, "Thanks man, you know, for the advice."

Edward smiled, "No problem, I think I'm going to go join my wife now," He smiled, "I never get tired of saying that." And with a little laugh he walked the short distance towards Bella.

Seth smiled, it amazed him how happy they were. They still had an eternity left to be married, he sort of envied them. Would he want to live forever if Ryan could live with him forever too? He wasn't sure. He didn't think he would want that for her. People were born, and they died. Ryan had always accepted that, preferred that.

Seth sighed and started to wonder around the reception, which consisted of raised tents on the beach and a couple of large bon fires. Everyone was having a great time, Embry was sitting with his girlfriend of three years. A nice girl named Laura. Clare and Quil were chasing each other on the beach, Jake was sitting with Renesme, trying to make a sand castle. He could see his mother, sitting very near Charlie Swan, he smiled, the two had been getting closer lately.

Why, he wondered, when he was one of the people with an imprint who he loved to death, and who loved him even more, was he the only one who seemed to be lonely, wondering around the beach like a loser. Like an outcast. He had to get away from the happy for a minute, away from all of the couples who were relishing in the wedding feeling.

He needed to get away from them, to think. To not feel lonely. So he walked down the beach, until he could only see the faint flicker of the bon fires in the distant. Stopping to think about what he would say to Ryan when he saw her again, he picked up the few pieces of drift wood that had washed up onto the shore and began to throw them into the water. Something was strangely satisfying about the large plunk it made as it hit the water.

When he ran out of wood to throw, he started to walk further down the beach, trying to find more. It took a while, more time then he thought, to find more. He was almost another half mile down the beach when he saw more dark shapes lying on the beach. As he got closer though, he could see it was one dark shape, not multiples. It must have been a huge piece of drift wood.

He stopped abruptly, stock still when he recognized the form as a human. Whoever it was, they were lying on the beach, face up. Their arms behind their head as a pillow. He could tell it was a woman from where he was standing. They had all the familiar curves that a woman would have. That was when the smell hit him.

It was lavender and vanilla. Sweet and spicy, inviting and frigid at the same time. He knew this scent like he knew himself. He had spent hours recognizing this smell, memorizing it for future use. He took one step forward, not sure of what was about to happen. He stopped when he was right beside her.

She was sleeping. Her breathing was deep and even. It almost made him laugh. She was wearing a knee length black cock-tail type dress. It flowed in waves of fabric, maybe it was silk. Her hair was still curly, reaching down past her shoulder blades he marveled at how much longer it had gotten since he had last seen her, maybe six or seven inches?

He smiled as he watched her chest go up and down with every sturdy breath she took. Her eyelashes, long and dark began to flutter slowly, but her eyes didn't open. Her freckles, still visibly there, were harder to see then they normally had been. Her lips were the same bow shaped lips he had come to love.

It was surreal seeing her like this. He hadn't even needed to think of something to say to her, she was asleep. She wouldn't hear him even if he did talk to her. Seth sat down in the sand beside her, the sand sticking to his pants and the palms of his hands. He lay down completely then, so that his face was level with hers. He was content to lay there until she woke up.

This happened to be about three seconds later. She opened her eyes slowly. And when they were opened completely, she was staring up at the sky, probably wondering where she was. She turned her face to look at him then, probably sensing that there was someone very near to her. She shrieked.

Seth had been caught off guard. He thought she would say something lovely, something that would make him the happiest man in the world. But she had yelped with alarm instead. Seth couldn't help it. Seeing her, frazzled, with sand all over her legs, dress, and hair was funny.

"S-Seth." And that was it, there could have been an earthquake and he wouldn't have noticed. All it took for him to fall even more deeply and madly in love with her was for her to say his name.

Even though it was more of a question then her actually recognizing him, the way she said it had sent his whole body on fire. He loved her. And now, with her right here in front of him, he wasn't going to waste any time letting her know that. He scooted over to where she was sitting on her knees. Leaning in so their faces were only an inch or two apart he gazed at her adoringly.

"Ryan." He said as he brought a hand up to her face.

He had planned on being the one to kiss her. But apparently, the way he said her name had brought up some emotions as well, and it seemed like she lunged at him. Which was okay with him of course. She crushed her lips to his in an attempt to take him all in at once.

Seth must have wanted to feel her more then he had thought, because he responded immediately. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her in to him as tightly as he could, not leaving any space between the two of them. He knotted the other hand in her hair as he nipped on her bottom lip, begging her to open her mouth. She sighed, but complied and opened her mouth.

He dove into it like he was tasting chocolate for the first time. He wanted more. So much more. Ryan broke off first, letting herself breath, but she leaned back a little so he would have access to her neck, which he trailed kisses upon kisses down. She wrapped one of her hands in his hair, and then other at the nape of his neck as he bit down gently on the lobe of her ear. She moaned and giggled at the same time. A noise that was driving Seth near insane.

He grabbed her back and shoulders and laid her gently down in the sand, he used his elbows to prop himself up on top of her. She snaked her hands around his neck, bringing him a little closer to her. This was pure ecstasy, he couldn't have asked for more. Apparently she could.

He could feel Ryan's hands leave his neck and shoulders and begin to grapple at the buttons on his dress shirt. Heat rose through his body as he realized she was trying to strip him. Still kissing her, he brought one hand to his shirt and helped her. She tore it off as soon as enough buttons had been unbuttoned.

He was still kissing her when he felt her hands around his belt, unbuckling it and then tearing it from the loops of his pants that held it in place. She started to unzip his pants when he stopped her.

"It hardly seems fair that I'm shirtless and nearly pant-less and you have all of your clothes on."

Ryan smiled, "Only underwear." She giggled as she stripped him of the confines that was his pants.

Seth kicked off his shoes, and then peeled his socks off, returning back to Ryan. Kissing her neck, her collar bone, the base of her throat, before finally going back to her lips. He snaked a hand around her back and fumbled to find a zipped to her dress. He smiled in victory when he finally did. He unzipped it all the way in one fluid motion.

Ryan made a noise of pleasure as he tore the dress off over her shoulder, leaving her only in her underwear as she had said she would be. He smiled at her. To him, she was perfection. She was everything he could want. Seeing her like this, completely nude and vulnerable only made him love her more.

Ryan reached for his boxers at the same time he reached for her own undergarments, she laughed, and as she stripped him of his last article of clothing, and he of hers she smiled.

"I love you." And that was all it took for Seth to continue.

If Ryan had to explain what sex was like, she didn't think anybody would ever want to make love. Ever. It hurt like hell, and she was sure it wasn't only her experience. Of course, she hadn't really noticed after a while. Seth was patient with her, and he was gentle. It annoyed her a little that he asked her if she was okay the whole time, but it was sweet at the same time.

Now she just wanted to sleep. She wasn't sure how Nymphomaniacs could do it. She was exhausted and she didn't want to open her eyes for a long time. Not right now. Being snuggled up to Seth on the beach. A soft breeze going over them was perfect for her.

Of course that's when she thought about the beach. And how they were out in the middle of it. Completely naked to all who would want to see. With that thought, Ryan could sleep no more, and she bolted upright, nearly cracking Seth in the face as she did.

They were still out on the beach, still naked. With the exception of having a sheet covering them. Ryan looked down at the thin cream colored sheet and sighed. Where had it come from?

She looked around and saw the note then, placed under a rock to keep it from flying away. She leaned over, grabbed the paper and pulled it out from under the rock. She read it carefully.

-thought you two looked a little cold, grabbed this from the old house.

Alice

Ryan wasn't sure whether to be completely mortified that Alice had been the one to see them, or thankful. She supposed it could have been a lot worse if it had been one of the other Cullens. Or Jacob. She groaned even thinking about it. If Alice had come across them, who else had?

She was interrupted by her thoughts when Seth stirred and slowly sat up beside her. He smiled and then he laughed, "We fell asleep on the beach."

Ryan blushed, pulling the blanket up over her chest. She was feeling self-conscious for some reason. Seth had just made love to her, and she was worried how she looked naked? He smiled when he saw her. It was the softest, most loving smile that had been sent her way. Suddenly, she didn't care how she looked. She dropped the sheet and hugged him.

"I missed you." She muttered into his tanned chest. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt his own protective arms wrap around her own back.

"God, you have no idea how long I have waited to do that. How long I have wanted to love you like that. I have missed you more then you would ever know Ryan. Ever."

Ryan began to cry, she was so happy. This was perfect, being here with him was all she needed. She didn't need a fancy car or a fancy house. All she needed was him and she would be complete. Seth stroked her hair and soothed her with soft words about how he had missed her, about how he loved her, about how he would never let her go.

Ryan wanted to love him again, just like they had loved each other last night. She had so much to tell him, so much she wanted him to know. He smiled, kissed her head and told her there would be a lot of time later for them to be as intimate as they wanted. He had put an emphasis on the word a lot.

Ryan pulled her dress and panties over to her, and blushed as Seth watched her dress with the utmost attention. Like he needed to see her do it over and over. While she zipped herself up, Seth pulled on his pants and dress shirt, not bothering with the tie or shoes.

"I'm going to take you home," He said as they were waking through the woods, "Where you belong."

Ryan was almost confused. Home? Did he mean Colorado? That was until she remembered what Jake had told her earlier. Seth had bought a house as a surprise. And as they cleared the forest that lead into La Push reservation, she was certain she knew which one it was.

It was quaint, just like she would have wanted it. A nice creamy yellow. White shutters, a porch, a swing that hung from the porch ceiling. It was perfect. She had remembered passing the house sometimes when she was here so long ago. She had adored it. And it had been for sale. Sometimes she had wished her dad could have bought it and they could have lived there.

She smiled, it was hers now. It was both of theirs and they were going to live in it for the rest of their lives. She was sure of it. Seth looked down at her with another loving smile, god she could never get used to those.

"Welcome home." He said leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips.

Yes, welcome home indeed.

* * *

Hey there!! So what did you think!? Did you like this one? I hope so!!! But there will be a new version very soon!! So review and tell me what you thought!!!!


	35. The second ending

So... It took me months to get the last version of this chapter out....

I am so sorry.

But now, here it is. The last chapter, please review, cause in those reviews I want you to vote for the first version or the second one, the one with the most votes will win!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story, I couldn't have asked for better readers!

* * *

Ryan looked out of the fogged up window. The rather large log-styled mansion the Cullen's lived in was perfect for them. Very… secluded. So far, everyone had thought the Cullen's children were home schooled, and no one bothered enough to come out all the way into the forest to pay them a visit.

Ryan sighed, she was happy being here, now that college was over and done with. Her father had urged her to go another two years, but Ryan couldn't be bothered with it. Not when she had been away for so long already. Ryan jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Jacob, who had come up that weekend to see Renesme, and was leaving to go to Leah's wedding later that day.

"What are you doing all by your lonesome?" Jake asked as he sat down on the window seat beside her.

"Edward, Bella, and Renesme are all out hunting. Alice and Jasper haven't gotten back from their week trip to Alaska yet, Carlisle and Esme can't be bothered, and Rosalie is in town with Emmett getting things so people think they're normal."

Jake laughed, he was older now, and more of a man then Ryan had ever seen him. He was almost reminding her of her dad. They weren't children anymore. She was unnerved by this thought. She wasn't a carefree teenaged girl who could be in love and go to high school where everything was easy, including life.

"I think maybe you should come with me to the wedding then?" Jake said, it was more of a question.

"You know I can't get there in time, and I'm not a wolf. I can't run as fast as you can." Ryan muttered.

"You could always ride me." Jake said winking.

"I think I'll pass." Ryan laughed. She had come to miss Jake's sense of humor.

"Your loss." Jake joked again, he paused to look at her, and then he chose to talk again, "I know you want to see him." Jake said.

"See who?" Ryan asked playing dumb.

"Seth," Jacob said at once, "I don't understand why you don't want to see him."

Ryan averted her gaze from Jake and back out into the lush, green woods of the forest. She paused. She did want to see him, oh God how she wanted to see him. Her eyes wanted to set their sight upon him, and her body ached to be held by him, and her lips, they hurt from not being touched by his lips in so long.

"I want to see him Jake," She said closing her eyes, "I'm just… I'm…"

"You're afraid?" Jake suggested.

Ryan opened her eyes to look at him. She smiled softly, Jake had always seemed to know what she was thinking, "Yes. I'm afraid."

"Why? What could you possibly be afraid of?" Jake asked, "I know I can't get enough of seeing Renesme, being far away from her for such a long time like the two of you would drive me insane."

"That's why I'm afraid." Ryan admitted, "What if he doesn't love me any more Jake? What if the imprint doesn't last unless you see that person periodically? I haven't seen Seth in nearly two years, and I know that that's my fault but…" She paused, she wasn't sure what else to say, "I love him Jake. I love him so much, and I haven't seen him. And I'm a horrible girlfriend, and who could blame him if he found someone better…" She paused again, "Prettier, funnier, more athletic, and smarter." She stopped naming off qualities she thought she didn't have.

Jake scoffed, "Would you stop wallowing?"

Ryan looked at him, not surprised that he had said something that most wouldn't have, she didn't take offense to it. It was true, she was wallowing, "Sorry."

"Seth loves you just as much as you love him. He has pictures of you stashed everywhere around his house so no matter what room he's in he can see you."

"I'm sure it's driving his mom crazy." Ryan laughed.

"His mom isn't there. It's his house." Jake said slowly, he got a sheepish look on his face.

"His house?" Ryan asked, "Seth bought a house? How come he never told me?" She wasn't sure whether to be hurt or surprised.

"Damn…" Jake muttered, he looked at Ryan with pleading eyes, "I did not tell you that okay."

"Tell me he had a house?" Ryan asked, "I don't see what the big deal is."

"He bought the house for you. For the two of you. It was supposed to be a surprise for when you finally got back…" Jake looked like he had just killed his favorite pet.

Ryan couldn't speak. That's why he had been telling her he was busy. That's why he never came to visit like he had in the beginning. She couldn't imagine how hard it must have been to go to college and work as many jobs as it took for him to get that house. She felt appalled at herself. How could she not have realized what was going on?

"I won't tell him you told me. I'll be as surprised as anyone can." Ryan assured Jake as she patted his hand, she looked back at the digital clock in the living room, "You should go, you don't want to miss the wedding."

Jacob seemed to hesitate, "You'll come down soon right?" he asked.

Ryan gave him a big smile, "Of course I will." When Jake hesitated a little more Ryan assured him, "Very soon."

"Sure, sure," Jake smiled, "I'll be going now. Tell Renesme I'll see her later."

Ryan nodded, "I will." With that, Jake exited the house, and Ryan could see him, running out into the woods, towards La Push.

She sat in the living room for another ten minutes before going up to the guest room she had always used when she was there. It was nice, and it reminded her of La Push, with a little beach scene painted on the walls. She started to pack her stuff up, she would be there soon.

Seth fidgeted around by the make shift beach alter as his soon to be brother-in-law, and his sister exchanged vows. He had never thought he would see the day when his sister would get married. Sure Leah was an attractive girl, but she was a little hard to take in large doses. Leah smiled brightly as Cole said his vows, perfectly, like they were the only two people on that beach. There were in fact twenty eight people. Their family and closest friends, even the Cullens.

Seth had been disappointed when all of the Cullen's had showed up, one by one. Alice and Jasper had gotten there first, having arrived from a trip to Alaska. Rosalie and Emmett were next, shortly followed by Bella, Renesme, and Edward. He had perked up when Carlisle and Esme had showed up, thinking Ryan had to be with them for sure. She wasn't.

Edward smiled at him from under the shade of the forest edge he and his family was in. Seth nodded slightly and turned back to his sister. He must have zoned out, because when he turned back his sister and Cole were engaged in the most passionate lip lock he had ever seen. It made him blush a little thinking about all the innocent kisses he and Ryan had shared up to this point.

Everyone started clapping then, and Seth followed suit. His sister was beaming with joy and beauty. She looked the happiest Seth had ever seen her in a long time, and he couldn't help but smile for her. It was good one of them had the perfect happy ending so far.

Seth sighed as he looked up to the sky. The sun was setting, casting a dull shadow over the entirety of the beach, allowing the Cullens to come out of their exile at the forest edge. Seth smiled when Edward approached him.

"Congratulations." Edward smiled clapping him on the shoulder.

"Tell my sister," Seth smiled, "She deserves it."

Edward smiled, "It really does seem like she's a lot… more inviting now that she's married." Edward laughed.

"That's one way to put it." Seth said as a silence fell between the two of them.

"Ryan was going to come with us for the wedding, but she had things she had to take care of first you know." Edward assured Seth.

Seth shrugged it off, "Yeah I know, she told me. I just wish I could see her sooner then three days from now."

Edward nodded knowingly, "I know how it feels, trust me." He looked back at Bella who was talking animatedly with her father who had also been invited to the wedding.

Seth smiled, "Thanks man, you know, for the advice."

Edward smiled, "No problem, I think I'm going to go join my wife now," He smiled, "I never get tired of saying that." And with a little laugh he walked the short distance towards Bella.

Seth smiled, it amazed him how happy they were. They still had an eternity left to be married, he sort of envied them. Would he want to live forever if Ryan could live with him forever too? He wasn't sure. He didn't think he would want that for her. People were born, and they died. Ryan had always accepted that, preferred that.

Seth sighed and started to wonder around the reception, which consisted of raised tents on the beach and a couple of large bon fires. Everyone was having a great time, Embry was sitting with his girlfriend of three years. A nice girl named Laura. Clare and Quil were chasing each other on the beach, Jake was sitting with Renesme, trying to make a sand castle. He could see his mother, sitting very near Charlie Swan, he smiled, the two had been getting closer lately.

Why, he wondered, when he was one of the people with an imprint who he loved to death, and who loved him even more, was he the only one who seemed to be lonely, wondering around the beach like a loser. Like an outcast. He had to get away from the happy for a minute, away from all of the couples who were relishing in the wedding feeling.

He needed to get away from them, to think. To not feel lonely. So he walked down the beach, until he could only see the faint flicker of the bon fires in the distant. Stopping to think about what he would say to Ryan when he saw her again, he picked up the few pieces of drift wood that had washed up onto the shore and began to throw them into the water. Something was strangely satisfying about the large plunk it made as it hit the water.

He shook his head slowly, what was he doing here? Why was he wondering around throwing wood into water when he should have been back at his sister's reception? Sighing, Seth turned back around and headed for the others. He grumbled when he felt the first rain drop hit his face.

Seth started to run as the rain started to pour harder. He supposed he would go back to an empty house he didn't share with anyone, after all, everyone else would have packed up by now and left the beach. Running through the woods, he made it to the yellow house that was on the border of La Push and the woods that the Cullen's old house was placed in.

He smiled when he saw it, like he always did. It was a nice house, one story. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a nice sized kitchen and living room. He pushed open the door lightly and walked into the living room. He slipped his shoes off remembering the warning Alice had given him about ruining the plush cream colored carpet she had ordered for the house.

As a matter of fact, Alice and Esme had basically ruled all aspects of design. When she heard that he had bought a house, she had immediately asked for permission to go onto the reservation. It hadn't taken her long to decide what she wanted to do with the whole place, and having a little help from Esme, the house had turned out beautifully.

Seth sighed as he shrugged off his jacket and walked into the living room to turn the coffee pot on. It was already ten, but he was cold for once in his life. He looked around the kitchen, he supposed this had to have been Esme's design. The counter tops were light granite, and the cabinets were a medium colored wood that had a nice warm hue to them. The fridge looked like it had to be stainless steel, and the hardwood floors went nicely with everything.

He grabbed a mug from one of the cabinets and filled it up half way, carefully walking to what was going to be his and Ryan's room. If she ever came back that is. This was his favorite room, not only because it was his and Ryan's, but because it was his retreat, and the one room in the house where he could feel Ryan's presence the most, even though she had never set foot in it.

The four poster bed was in the middle of the room. The light brown and cream comforter was still disheveled from last night. There was an alarm clock on one of the dark wood night stands, and on the other there was a picture of Ryan and himself from the hospital. Seth slipped off his white dress shirt and hung it on a hanger, he would wash it in the morning and then put it away until he needed it again.

Sitting down in a nice plush chair in one of the corners of the room he looked around the room. There were pictures on the walls in expensive looking picture frames that he didn't want to touch, since Alice would probably kill him if he broke one. He looked at the pictures in them.

One was from after he and Ryan had just gotten together. They had been at the Cullen's, all smiles and happiness. The other was one of Ryan with Talia and Kim on the beach. Kim and Talia with their backs to the camera, and Ryan with her head turned slightly so you could see the side of her face. Another had a picture of Leah and Cole at their engagement party. Leah looked beautiful, and Cole looked like the happiest man on the face of the earth.

Seth wished he felt like Cole looked in that picture. Happy. Instead he felt empty, like half of him was missing. He felt cold too, and the coffee wasn't helping any. Neither was the storm that was raging outside. The thunder and lightning was starting to get a little annoying. And the rain pounding on the windows was starting to make him sadder them he already was.

With a deep breath, he pushed himself out of the chair and went to the kitchen to pour himself another cup of coffee. He hoped when Ryan got here, everything would change. Would she forgive him once she knew why he hadn't seen her in so long? Would she still love him like he thought she used to?

Seth jumped in surprise and nearly let the coffee mug hit the wood floors. He turned his head towards the front door, wondering if he had imagined the knock, or if someone was actually standing out in the storm waiting for him to open it. There was another knock, louder this time.

Seth rushed to the door, forgetting about the mug on the counter. He paused before he opened it, looking through the peephole first. The storm made it nearly impossible to see anything though, so he opened the door without knowing who it was.

And when he did, he thought he was going to pass out. Ryan was standing in the door way, huddled under the porch roof. She was drenched from the storms rain, her hair clinging to her face and her bare shoulders. She was wearing a dress. Just a plain black knee length dress, but god she looked beautiful.

"Can I come in?" She asked hesitantly.

Seth was snapped out of his trance and felt horrible that he had let her stand out there for as long as she had, he opened the door further to allow her room to get in. She smiled at him as she walked in and stood on the small rug in front of the door, obviously not wanting to get the carpet wet.

"I… I thought you…" Seth started to say he thought she wasn't coming for another couple of days, but she interrupted him.

"I came on a spur of the moment type of thing. I wanted to get here for the reception at least, but…" She looked embarrassed.

"But what?" Seth asked, easing her along in her story.

"I got lost when I was driving here. I took a plane to Seattle, and for some reason, I couldn't remember how to get here." She looked guilty.

"Oh Ryan," Seth sighed, "Come here." She smiled at him and did as she was told, walking towards him to she was only a few inches away.

He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He placed one of his hands on the back of her head, and the other around her waist, making sure that she was as close to him as possible. She started shaking.

"I'm sorry." She cried into his chest as she wrapped her own arms around his waist.

"Sorry for what?" Seth whispered as he held her tighter.

"Sorry that I'm such a horrible girlfriend," Ryan started, "You deserve so much more then me." She cried again.

Seth smiled, it was funny how she blamed herself for being a bad girlfriend when he blamed himself for being a bad boyfriend. He didn't think either of them was at fault this time though.

"You are not a horrible girlfriend Ryan. You had school to worry about, and so did I. Actually I had this house to worry about, I wanted it completely finished before you got here," he sighed, "I should have worried more about your feelings then a house."

Ryan sniffed as she turned her head to look at the house again. She hadn't really been paying much attention when she had first gotten there. Her eyes had been glued to Seth the entire time. The house was amazing. Nothing near the size of her childhood home, but it was better that way.

"It's beautiful. You did a wonderful job." Ryan sniffed as she looked back up at him.

"Actually," Seth muttered as he looked down at her, "Alice did a wonderful job."

Ryan let out a laugh, the first one since she had been there, "Why does it not surprise me that she took this over?"

"It's for you." Seth said at once.

"What?" Ryan asked looking back up at him.

"This house, it's yours. It's _ours._ I want you to live here with me Ryan." Seth said. It surprised him, he was going to wait, and thing about how he was going to do this. It didn't matter anymore, "Wait right here."

Ryan nodded as Seth left her standing in the living room as he disappeared into the hallway. Ryan could feel her face getting hot. She wondered if he knew how good he looked shirtless. She scolded herself. Why was she thinking about how good he looked when he was obviously going to talk to her about something as serious as her moving in with him? When Seth returned, he had something in his hand, but she couldn't see it.

"Ryan, I know we haven't seen each other in about two years. But I love you just as much as I did in the very beginning when I first saw you. You believe me, right?"

Ryan nodded, "Of course I believe you."

"Then you have to know that I thought about this for a long time. The answer was always the same no matter how I looked at it. I have to have you in my life Ryan. I was empty these past four years. I have never felt so lonely in my life."

Ryan started to cry again, that was her fault. His loneliness and his empty life. It was her fault. And god, she felt sorry for doing that to him, she felt so guilty for letting him down like she had.

"Do you still love me Ryan?" Seth asked, completely serious, "Please tell me the truth. If you don't, you can say it. I won't hold it against you. I just want you to be happy, and if you aren't going to be happy with me, then I don't want you to be with me. So please, tell me the truth."

Ryan cried harder. He was so much better then her. He was goodness and love and care personified. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she had let him stay alone for four years without so much of a sad thought about it.

"I love you," Ryan said finally, "I'm so sorry, but I love you so much. And I feel horrible that you might be stuck with me."

Seth wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a joke or not, so he smiled instead of laughing, " Then marry me." He said, his voice was strong and he was confident.

"What?" Ryan asked suddenly, not sure if she had heard him right.

"Marry me." Seth repeated as he got down on his knee, "Marry me, Ryan. I swear I'll make you happy, you know I can."

Ryan nodded, "I know." She went to the floor on her own knees and lunged at him, hugging him as tightly as she could, "I know!" She cried into the crook of his neck.

Seth wrapped his arms around her, he was pretty sure that that was a yes. Ryan kissed him then, fully on the lips. It was a feeling that Seth hadn't felt in a long time. And he just realized now how much he had missed being able to feel her, how much he missed kissing her.

He hooked one arm behind her knees and the other behind her shoulders as he plucked her off of the floor and into his arms. She felt so small compared to him. Like he was the beast and she was his beauty. He was waiting for her to stop, to decide that she had had a momentary lapse of judgment, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him more.

"I love you." Seth murmured into her neck when they had broken off.

She buried her face into his shaggy hair as she held him tight. She could feel the tears pour onto her cheeks. She cried way to much, she needed to stop. Seth looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed, and he could see the tears glistening off of her face.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly as he brought a hand up to her face and wiped the wet tears off of her face.

Ryan shook her head, "I don't know." She mumbled as she opened her eyes to look at him, "Because I love you. Because you love me, and it's too good to be true."

Seth smiled as he swept her bangs to the aside and tucked them behind her ear. He held her face in his hands gently as he looked straight into her eyes, "I love you, and that is no accident Ryan. I will love you forever from today, to the day we get married, till the day we die. So please, don't think this is anything but real. Please, for me."

Ryan nodded slowly as she looked at him she realized that everything she thought she was never going to have six years ago she was going to have. She would have a husband who loved her, a house of their own, and even children sometime in the near future. She would be happy.

"I love you too." Ryan smiled through the tears that blurred her vision, she could feel Seth slide a ring onto her finger, she looked down at the beautiful diamond. It was small, but something about it screamed elegant, screamed love.

Seth hooked one arm around the back of her knees, and the other around her back, and lifted her off of the floor. She gazed up at him with a loving smile. This was it. This was what she had been waiting for. What she had been thinking about for the past three or four years.

Seth said nothing as he carried her down the hallway of their new home. Ryan stared in awe of it all. This was her home. This was their home. There were pictures on the walls in the hallway. Mostly of Seth and her, but there were some of Leah, Jacob, the Cullens, and Seth's mom and dad. There was a picture in a rather large frame that had Embry, Quil, Jarred, Paul, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Kim, Talia, Emily, Ben, Vivi, Oliver, and a few of the younger werewolves that Ryan didn't know all huddled together at the beach, they were all in tee shirts and jeans, even though there was snow everywhere on the beach. It must have been taken when Ryan hadn't been here. When she was in Colorado going to school. It made her sad that she wasn't in the picture. But when she saw the last picture at the end of the hallway, a picture of her mother and herself, it made up for everything.

Ryan remembered that day, only vaguely though. She was six when her mother took her to a carnival. It had been windy that day. She was in her mother's arms, looking off into space, her mother looking at the camera her father had been taking the picture with. There was a Ferris wheel in the background, and their hair was flying all over the place, but her mother had the biggest smile on her face. She would have to ask Seth where he had gotten the picture from later.

"Do you want to open the door?" Seth asked looking down at Ryan, who had both of her arms free.

She looked down at the doorknob and reached out, turning the silver knob slowly. She pushed the door open with her foot. It was their bedroom. She knew it was going to be. She blushed thinking about how it was theirs. Not just his, not just hers, but both of theirs. Seth maneuvered into the room making sure not to run Ryan into anything on the way in.

Seth laid Ryan gently down on the four poster bed that Alice had been very adamant on getting the two of them. His face looked a little red, and she was sure hers looked exactly like that, if not redder. He climbed over the end of the bed, which wasn't hard for him, considering how tall he was. He was looking down at her with a look of pure love on his face, he reached out a tentative hand, cupping the side of her face slowly. He leaned down, brushing his lips to hers in a soft whisper of a kiss.

Ryan leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He responded with renewed fervor, pressing his lips to her neck, trailing kisses up her neck, until he got to her ear and bit it softly. Ryan giggled, it tickled a little bit. She could hear him laugh as he brought his lips back to her own. Smashing his against hers in a fury of hard, but gentle kisses.

Ryan scooted back further on the bed, pulling him with her. She kicked her socks off. This was going to happen, and she was glad. She wanted it. She needed it. She smiled when his hands started to unbutton the many buttons that trailed down her dress. When he had snapped the last one out of its clasp he bundled it up at her waist and then pulled it over her head.

"I love you," He whispered in her ear, "You can tell me if you don't want to do this you know." He said completely serious.

Ryan thought about it, "I know I can. But I'm not going to, so you can continue if you'd like."

"I'd like to." Seth grinned as he threw the dress across the room.

Ryan unzipped the zipper to his dress pants, and he kicked them off. After that it was a blur of clothing flying all over the place. Undergarments were being thrown all over the place. Ryan giggled as Seth ran his hands up her waist. He pulled her hands up with his and pinned them above her head as he began trailing kisses down her neck, her shoulder, her waist.

Ryan made a noise in the back of her throat. It felt like her whole body was on fire. She wondered if it normally felt like this, or if it was because of the imprint that it felt so nice. So unreal.

The rest of the night, if she was going to be completely honest with herself kind of sucked. It felt good to be touched by Seth. She felt awkward a few times, but at least he was being responsible enough to use protection. It didn't make it any more comfortable though. It still hurt like hell. She still wanted to cry. Seth had been patient though, and had made her feel loved, made her feel better about the whole thing. After getting past the pain, it was amazing. Every single fiber of her being was on cloud nine, and she liked that part particularly well.

Ryan smiled to herself later that night as they lay in the bed, snuggled as close to each other as they could get. All her life, she had been bitter, she had hated the world because of the circumstances she had been placed in. But being here with Seth, cuddled next to each other, she knew that she wouldn't have wished for anything else. And with one last sleepy thought, Ryan knew she was happy she had slipped years ago.


	36. I was made for loving you

Hahah wow… I can't believe I'm doing this… like seriously. Well here's an epilogue typish thing… yay?

Epilouge: I was made for loving you

* * *

"Everything is going to go wrong…" Ryan turned her head to look at Kim; she was standing right behind her.

"What do you mean everything is going to go wrong Kim?" Ryan nearly yelled, "I cannot afford to have things go wrong today!" Ryan took in a deep breath, she was going crazy.

"Not with you Ryan. You'll be fine. I mean us," Kim laughed, "So far, Vivi and I have both ripped our dresses, Anne broke one of her heels, This is the first time in probably forever that Alice has misplaced something, and your friend, Emma, her plane got delayed twice."

Ryan sighed, and plopped herself down into a chair. She was freaking out. Weddings were supposed to be happy weren't they? Then again, she supposed that only happened in the movies. At least she was getting married. There had been way too many distractions keeping her from finally setting a date for the nuptials. First, Emma had gone and gotten engaged to some Hollywood big shot, Then The Cullens had ended up moving further into the Yukon territory in Canada, making Ryan and Seth visit them for an unknown period of time that ended up being almost two months. Her father and Laila had gotten married as well, and Ann was accepted into a prestigious boarding school for gifted children.

It had been two years since Seth had proposed to her. It had been two years too long. She had honestly wanted to get married the day after he had proposed, go down to some nice county courthouse and make it official already, but Alice had come storming to the house demanding to know what she could be thinking. So now here she was, two years later, 24 years old, and finally, _finally, _getting married. Now if only her bridesmaids could get their shit together.

Speak of the devil; Alice came bursting into the room right then. Her dress had been shortened to knee length, just like the others' had. After Kim and Vivi had ripped both of their dresses, Alice had done last minute alterations, and the long bridesmaids dresses were now knee length summer inspired looking. Not that Ryan minded, the pale lavender looked good on all of them.

"I told you I didn't lose anything!" Alice cried happily as she held out a small box. It had Reed's something borrowed in it.

She had honestly wanted to just forgo the trouble of having some silly tradition, but Alice had been adamant about doing everything that was a wedding cliché. With a small pop, the velvet box was opened and Alice took out the necklace that was nestled inside. This was the first time Ryan would be seeing it, and she was already sure she wasn't going to want to wear it.

And she was right, "Alice! That looks like it cost more than my dress did!" And since Alice had insisted on getting her gown designer made just for her, the thing had cost a lot.

"Oh please, it did not." Alice smiled as she pulled out the diamond encrusted necklace. It was beautiful, Ryan couldn't deny that, but it also looked like it weighed five pounds, "Turn around, I want to put it on you."

Ryan did as she was told. It was her wedding day, but she wasn't going to go demanding anything other then what Alice had wanted of her. She would play nice for now at least. Once the necklace was secure she turned to look at herself in the full length mirror on the other side of the room. It really did look beautiful, she had to admit.

"There, didn't I say it would be great?" Alice asked happily, her hands on her hips.

"She does have a point Ryan, it makes you look stunning." Ryan gave her a pointed look, "Not that you didn't before." She laughed.

"So," Alice asked sitting in one of the comfy armchairs, "Are you excited?"

"I'm getting married in hours Alice, of course I'm excited." Ryan scoffed like there could be any other answer, but when Alice gave her that look she faltered, "Okay and I'm afraid too. What if being married isn't the same as being engaged, or even just together… does that make sense?"

"Of course it does." Alice smiled, "But married life will be so much better. I promise you. It'll be a good fit for you." Alice got up and patted Ryan's shoulder, "You stay right there, I believe there is someone I need to go pick up from the airport right now." Alice smiled as she grabbed a set of keys off of the small desk in the room and took off.

Once the door was closed Kim got up from her seat and strode over to where Ryan was sitting in her bathrobe. She was starting to get a little nervous, the ceremony was supposed to start in six hours, and so far she didn't even know what her dress looked like, or where it was for that matter, her hair was still down, there was no makeup on her face, and the woman who was supposed to be doing this all for her driving an hour to the airport, and then an hour back. She wouldn't be able to start getting ready for another two hours, leaving her only four hours to get ready once Alice got back.

"God must hate me Kim." Ryan muttered looking up from her hands.

Kim just smiled, "That is not true. Look, you are in a beautiful bed and breakfast just waiting to be carted off to a beautiful house with a beautiful backyard, where you're going to get married to a beautiful man. Honestly Ryan, it's any girls dream come true. Not to mention the Cullens are paying for all of it."

"Well what else do they have to spend their money on? Plus, Alice was been going over the top with this whole wedding thing. Bella said that she wouldn't let her go all out on hers, so she's probably taking the advantage of me being too nervous to say no."

"She is," Ryan looked up as the door opened to the room; Bella was standing there, already in her bridesmaid dress.

"You look nice." Ryan smiled, seriously, was everyone ready but her?

"And you look like you haven't even started to get ready yet…" Bella frowned.

"Alice just left to pick Emma up from the airport. Emma made me swear I wouldn't start to get ready until she got here. She said it was unfair of me to let Alice practically plan the whole wedding without her, so she got to at least help me get ready."

"Ah. I suppose that makes sense." Bella smiled as she crossed the room, "I'm not very good with these things, but I'd like to help you get ready too, if you'll let me." Bella smiled.

"Of course you can Bella," Ryan smiled.

"Oh, before I forget." Bella muttered reaching into a pocket in the bag she had brought into the room with her, "Alice told us you didn't have your four 'somethings' so we decided to get them for you. You're already wearing the something borrowed, so this is your something blue. For your hair." Bella smiled as she pulled out the small blue hair comb out of the bag.

It was small, and shaped like a leaf. There were small blue stones in it, with creamy pearls encasing the outer edge. It was beautiful. She turned to put it on the desk, and then went back so she could give Bella a hug, "Thank you." She whispered in her ear.

"It was nothing. I have something from Emmett too. It's supposed to be your something new, I told him you wouldn't appreciate it very much, but there's nothing I can do about it." Bella sighed as she reached back into the back and pulled out a lacy garter.

Ryan's face went red instantly. Of course Emmett would get her something like that. He probably had cameras installed in her room too so he could watch her reaction later on in the day. She sighed as she took it out of Bella's hands and placed it on the desk beside the hair comb.

"I suppose it was kind of nice." Ryan laughed.

Bella just gave her a look as she dug into her bag again, pulling something else out. It looked like a hat box, but Ryan couldn't be sure, since she was positive she wouldn't be wearing a hat down the aisle. Bella opened the top of it, pulling the ribbon apart to get into it. What she pulled out was the most beautiful thing Ryan had ever seen. A veil. A lace veil to be more exact. It was an off white color, so she knew it would match her dress.

"It used to be Carlisle's mother's veil. He's had it for a while now. He said it was about time it got some breathing room, you know?" Bella sighed as she stood up, putting the veil on the mannequin looking thing that Alice had bought to hang her dress on when she picked it up, which she hadn't yet.

"Anyways," Bella said smoothing out her dress, even though there were no lines in it, "I better get going. I have some things I have to take care of before everyone starts getting here." And with that Bella exited the room, leaving Kim and Ryan alone again.

"I know I said this before, but Ryan, you're going to look beautiful. You know that right?" Kim smiled as she stood up and gave the bride to be a hug.

"Thank you Kim." Ryan smiled into her shoulder.

"It'll be a great wedding, and an even better reception. Trust me, you'll love it. They were setting it up this morning and it looked wonderful."

Ryan opened her mouth to respond; hoping that Alice hadn't gone to over the top, but the door had opened, once again interrupting the two girls from their chat.

Standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips was a tall woman, around 5' 9" with chestnut brown hair and great green eyes. She smiled down at Ryan with a shit eating grin.

"The diva has arrived!"

* * *

So this will be a two part epilogue. The next part will be the actual wedding, and then Lullaby is done for good I think! Reviews are very much welcome!


End file.
